


Auctober 2020

by wordsofink



Series: weeks of solangelo [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, AUctober, Actor!Nico, Actor!Will, Alternate Universes, Angst/Comfort, Autumn, Baking, Banter, Bathrooms, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Bullying, Business Competitors, Carving pumpkins, Complete, Cooking, Coworkers - Freeform, Cross Country, Cuddles, Dates, Dating, Demigods, Dyslexia, Enemies to Lovers, Escape Rooms, Fake Dating, Getting Together, Gifts, Gym class, Halloween, Haunted House, Hayride, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kids, Knight!Nico, M/M, Magic, Mall AU, Medieval AU, Middle School AU, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Movie Night, Neighbors, Obstacle course, Original Character - Freeform, Piper/Will friendship, Pirates, Playing Pretend, Post-Apocalypse, Power Swap, Riding horses, Secret Relationship, Singer!Nico, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, Spooky stories, Sports, Summer Camp, Texting, Time Travel, Treasure hunts, Trick or Treating, Tutoring, Wings AU, Wizards, Worried Nico, Wrong Number AU, always comfort, apple picking, being cute, bookstore, camp counselors, college students, complete disregard for stranger danger, cooking tv shows, dad!nico, deserted island, dragon - Freeform, fall - Freeform, famous!nico, farm, friends - Freeform, frozen soundtrack, historian!nico, history major!nico, ice cream shop, idiots to lovers, kitchen, long distance, meet cutes, mortal camp, music teacher!will, pep rallies, runner!nico, soccer coach!will, solangelo, some hurt, t-shirt vendors, time traveler!nico, trying to be sneaky, watching horror movies, wizarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: Hey, everyone! Just some AUs for October :) Prompts are from solangeloweek on tumblr, so please go check them out! I don't know how regularly I'll be posting, but I do have some ideas for the first few days :)I will add tags/warnings as I post, and please let me know if you'd like me to tag anything!*characters are not mine unless otherwise stated*1: bookstore2: pirates3: farm fun4: sports5: business competitors6: time travel7: power swap8: long distance9: kitchen/chef10: murder mystery (but not really)11: wizard school12: wrong number13: camp14: secret relationship15: deserted island16: hero/villain (but not really)17: haunted house18: soulmates (tw)19: authority figures20: coworkers21: academics (but again, not really)22: music23: wild west24: trick or treat25: tv show26: fake dating27: enemies to lovers (sort of)28: medieval29: (post) apocalypse30: wings/angel31: halloween
Relationships: Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Series: weeks of solangelo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407370
Comments: 273
Kudos: 305
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	1. reading buddies

Will’s nervous as he walks into the store. A tiny bell jingles overhead and the lady at the counter looks up.

“Welcome. Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

Will nods, heading down one aisle before turning back. He takes a deep breath. “I’m here for the tutoring thing,” he says softly. No one else is in this part of the store, but Will fidgets. The lady smiles.

“The reading buddies program?” Will nods. “Perfect, just tell me your name, and I’ll get you paired up.”

“Um, Will Solace.” He’s got a scuff on his shoe that he’s not happy about. He’s wondering if he can fix it when the lady speaks.

“You’ll be paired with Nico today,” the lady says. “It’s great to meet you, Will. I’m Maria.”

Will nods, following Maria towards the back of the store. There’s another open room filled with about six tables that kind of looks like a mini-classroom. Portable whiteboards and craft supplies line the room, and Will can already see some reading buddies working together. No one bothers looking up when they enter, and Will feels a moment of relief. He’s definitely the oldest person in the room who’s not signed up to be a volunteer.

“Nico, this is Will. You’ll be working together today.”

“Mom, I told you I needed to do a project today,” Nico says. He’s frowning, the table in front of him filled with his homework and a few snacks.

“I know, sweetie, but Charlie couldn’t make it today. And someone has to watch the store.”

“I can watch the store,” Nico says. Maria shakes her head. Will’s not sure if he should just pretend that he suddenly can’t make it today or let them work it out.

“Just for today, please? I think you two would be great pair.”

Nico seems to stop himself short of sighing as he glances at Will. “Fine.” He clears his stuff off the table, pulling a whiteboard closer and pretending to look more thrilled than he probably is.

“Play nice, Nico,” Maria says. “Remember, everyone is welcome.”

Nico doesn’t speak until Maria’s left the room, and Will fidgets with his hoodie zipper.

“Sorry, it’s not you,” Nico says. “It’s my teacher. She just assigned this giant project a week before she wants it done and doesn’t seem to understand that I have other classes and a life.”

Will gives a small smile. “I get that. I can, uh, come back another time, if that helps.”

Nico shakes his head. “No, you’re here, and I am supposed to be helping. Do you want a snack first? We’ve got stuff over there.”

Will gets a packet of goldfish and a juice box just to have something to do. Nico gives him a small smile as he sits again.

“So the usual structure of these is that you’d pick a book and we read together. Or we work through homework together. But it’s really up to you. Or your parents.”

Will nods, picking at a nail before he pulls out his planner. “I usually do okay, but I’m really trying to get into this science class next year. And my counselor thought I could use some extra help.” He pulls out some of his English homework. “And I have to have an A in English to get into the class.”

“What grade are you in?” Nico asks.

“Eighth.”

“Me, too. But I go to Jupiter.”

“I’m at Goode.”

“Not all good if they’re making you get an A in English to take a science class.”

Will shrugs. “Yeah, I don’t know why. Other than the science class is pretty hard. Especially if you struggle with reading.”

“I feel that. I’ve got dyslexia.”

“Me, too,” Will says. “Usually my mom helps me, but she’s got night shifts all week.”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for. What do you want to start with?”

“Probably this reading assignment. I have to answer all these questions, and it’s due tomorrow. But I’ve been procrastinating. And dyslexia.”

Will’s kind of surprised how easy it is to work with Nico. It’s clear that Nico understands what he’s talking about when Will talks about what he’s seeing and what exactly trips him up when he’s reading. It’s nice working with someone his age who understands what he’s struggling with even if Nico doesn’t experience dyslexia the same way he does.

“I wish I could just copy this into my computer program,” Will says when they’re halfway through the questions.

“Have you asked your teacher?”

Will nods. “Yeah. But she never actually does it. And I’d tell my mom, but I don’t want her to have to worry about that.”

“That’s ridiculous. You should tell your counselor that. Because that’s not fair to you. Or you could ask my mom. She told my principal and kept bugging them until they gave me the right accommodations.”

Will shrugs. “I guess. I know that I’m supposed to have accommodations because it’s part of my plan or whatever. But I know she has a lot of other stuff to do.”

Nico lets him drop the subject for a few more questions. Will can tell they’re getting close to the end of the program for today because parents have started appearing to listen to their kids reading. He still has four more questions to answer, and he knows that’s going to take at least another hour at the pace he’s going. Or slower because he won’t have help once he gets home. He’s already gone through two packets of goldfish and three juice boxes.

“You’re welcome to stick around if you want,” Nico says. “The store doesn’t close until later, so I’m just sticking around until then.”

“I don’t want to keep you, though. You have that project,” Will says. Nico shrugs.

“We can do homework together. If you need help, you can just ask me. Or maybe you can help me since you like science so much. If you don’t need to get home, I mean.”

Will smiles. “My brother’s supposed to pick me up, but he’d probably be thrilled to have the house to himself tonight.”

“My mom can probably take you home, too,” Nico says. “Oh, and my sister may join us if she doesn’t have anything else to do. She’s in high school.”

“My brother, too.” Will takes his time dictating a message to his mom, smiling when his mom says it’s okay to stay. Michael, his brother, is thrilled of course. He’s apparently already planning on making a box of Mac and cheese and eating the entire thing himself.

They work in quiet, and Will’s amazed again at how easy it is to do homework with Nico. He’s not distracted by him or embarrassed. Will knows it’s not shameful to struggle with reading, but he hates when it takes forever for him to do an assignment that takes other kids fifteen minutes.

When it’s time to go home, Nico gives Will a small wave and Will waves back.  
-  
It becomes a regular routine for them to meet up after school when they can. Will’s no longer hesitant to come in, grab a snack, and sit across from Nico. Sometimes they work in silence, sometimes they try their best to help each other. Sometimes Will just works by himself while Nico works with another kid. On Fridays when they don’t have as much homework and if Nico’s not helping anyone, they talk quietly about whatever.

Will learns that Nico’s really into a game called Mythomagic, and Will talks about the new science podcast he’d found this week. He knows it’s nerdy, but he likes copying down the big words he hears and trying to find them in his science textbook’s glossary. Though half the time, the word definitely isn’t spelled as it sounds.

“Nico!” Maria calls.

“Yeah?”

“Can you watch the front of the store for a moment? I want to talk to Mrs. Jackson.”

Nico nods, motioning for Will to follow him. Will’s never really looked at the bookstore part before. He just always walks through the aisles and into the backroom. Nico perches on a stool behind the counter while Will looks over the aisles.

“So what do you like to read? Other than textbooks,” Nico asks.

Will shrugs, though he’s not sure Nico can see him. “I don’t really read too much. My mom used to read me these stories based on fairy tales and myths when I was younger. And I like what we read in school. But I don’t really have time for other reading.”

“I like audiobooks a lot,” Nico says. “And some of them come with the book, so you can read along.”

“Like a podcast,” Will says.

Nico nods. “Yeah. I thought it’d be cool if we sold audiobooks here, but there are so many ways to get them for free.”

Will smiles. “But you guys have the reading buddies program, so that’s nice. Like having an audiobook reader right there.”

“True. I kind of think Mom’s keeping the store so she can keep the space for the program. We’re not really selling that many books. Too many bigger groups.”

Will’s not sure what to say about that. “You should pick a book for me to read,” he says. “Something you think I’d like.”

Nico hops off his stool, moving through the aisles. He glances at a few titles before plucking a book out. “How about this one?” he asks.

Will shrugs. “I haven’t read it yet, but I trust you.”

Nico smiles. “It’s good. Maybe a little creepy, but I like it.” He pauses. “Did you want to start it now? I have this on audiobook, so we could listen to the first chapter.”

There’s a reading nook in the corner, but Nico has to watch the store, so they each perch on their own stool. Nico hands Will an earbud and starts up the book. It’s nice to not have to focus on anything as he listens. Nico’s tapping against his knee, probably not realizing that Will can see him watching. He knows Nico’s just probably trying to figure out if he likes the book.

They only get through the first chapter before Will’s mom comes to pick him up. But he promises Nico that he’ll download the audiobook as soon as he gets home and finish it as soon as he can.  
-  
It’s two weeks before Will can finish the book, but he’s excited that the sequel’s already out. Nico’s behind the counter when Will walks in, a grin on his face.

“Did you finish it?”

Will nods. “Oh my gosh, it was so good! I can’t wait to start the second book.”

Nico smiles. “So I guess it was a good suggestion?”

Will rolls his eyes. “You already know the answer,” he says. “But guess what?” He pauses dramatically, and Nico just waits. “I have an A in English! I just have to keep it there for the rest of the year, but I can sign up for the science class now.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Nico laughs, but Will can tell he’s happy for him.

“I have good news, too,” Nico says. He doesn’t wait for Will to guess. “I’ll be going to Olympus next year.”

“Really?” Will asks.

Nico nods. “Yeah.” He shrugs, and Will knows better than to ask why the transfer. Most Jupiter kids stayed in through high school. And maybe there’s no bad reason. Maybe Nico just wants to be at the same school Will is. “So maybe you can show me around so I’m not some loner.”

“Of course! You can meet all my friends. And I’ll be taking my science course. I’m so excited already,” Will says. Nico rolls his eyes.

“What’s exciting?” Maria asks, walking in.

“Nico and I are going to be at the same school next year,” Will says.

Maria smiles. “He’s just as excited, though I’m not sure you’ll ever see him look happier than this.” She ruffles her son’s hair. “He does smile more when you’re around, Will,” she adds.

Nico ducks his head, glancing at the computer on the counter. “Can I be done working now, Mom?”

“Yes, why don’t you two go and check our snack supply?”

They head towards the backroom and the tiny closet that keeps the snack supply away from the little kids. Nico counts the snacks quickly, jotting down a note on the inventory sheet.

“We’re friends, right?” he asks, his back still turned to Will.

“Yeah, you’re one of my best friends,” Will says. “Do you think we’re friends?”

Nico gives a quick nod. “I’m just kind of nervous about transferring. But I don’t really have any friends at Jupiter, so I figured one was better than none.”

Will grins, realizing what Nico is saying. “You won’t be able to get rid of me. I wish we were in high school already. Michael says it’s boring, but he’s boring.”

Nico snorts. “My sister says it’s hard, but she’s also taking three AP classes. So I just won’t do that.”

“You should take some AP classes. Just not at the same time.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just decide to drop out at sixteen.”

“Don’t you even think about it!” Maria calls. Nico jumps, peering out of the closet.

Maria’s at the table right next to them helping a little boy. “I won’t let him drop out, Mrs. di Angelo,” Will says.

“I knew I liked you, Will,” she says.

Nico just groans. “Is it going to be like this from now on?”

Will just grins. “It’s totally going to be like this. I think you secretly love it. But, c’mon, I wanna read the sequel.”

Nico takes the chance, already grabbing a handful of snacks and sprinting towards the bookstore. Will laughs, following him. They jostle for the best spot in the reading nook before Nico opens his bag of popcorn and hands Will an earbud.

“You ready?” Nico asks.

“Ready.”


	2. best mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go on a treasure hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I know very little about pirates

“Arrrre you ready?” Lee asks, fixing his eyepatch. Will really wanted to wear the eyepatch, but Lee was the captain. And Michael had a sword. All Will got was a spyglass which would have been cooler if it actually worked. But since they’d lost their real one somewhere, this one was just a decorated paper towel tube.

“Ready!” Will shouts. Pirate day is probably one of his favorite days of the year. It’s what he talks about every year at show and tell, always getting to bring in Lee’s eyepatch as long as he promises not to lose it. He gets to tell his class about how he and his brothers dress up like pirates and go on a treasure hunt to find actual treasure.

“Where’s the map?” Michael asks.

“Alright, you boys behave. And remember leave no pirate behind, okay?” Mama says. “Or else we might have to throw some little pirates into the stockade.” Will gives a shiver. He’s not entirely sure what a stockade is, but Lee makes it sound unpleasant.

“We’ll be good, Mama,” Lee says. At twelve, he’s the oldest and the wisest. Mama hands him the map, smiling.

“You know the rules,” she says. She gives him a wink before letting them look at the map. As Will had gotten older, the map had expanded from their house to the backyard to even down the street. This year’s map looked tricky, but Will knew they could figure it out. They always figured it out.

“Ready, mateys?” Lee asks. “We gotta find our ship first!”

Michael cheers, already dashing down the driveway, his sword held in front of him. He’s the next oldest at nine. Will cheers, racing after him. He feels lucky that they live in the country where he can go on treasure hunts. He doesn’t know what people do in the city where they’re always walking over each other. Will doesn’t remember what was on the map, and he’s still learning how to read the maps. Mama and Lee were teaching him how to read the key, but Lee didn’t always give Will enough time to read it.

“Found it!” Michael shouts. He’s already jumping onto his bike,, grinning as he rides circles around Will.

“Hey!” Will calls. Mama says they won’t be able to use the car until Lee gets his license, but biking is better than walking everywhere. And Will even has a basket on his to hold part of their treasure.

Lee makes Michael stop, and Will runs over to look at the map before his brothers can crowd him out. He has to stand on his toes, but he sees the map their mom has drawn out.

“Oh, cool,” Lee says. “You see that Will?”

“We’re going to the neighbors?” Will asks.

Lee nods. “Looks like we might be getting a new pirate.”

Will nods, glancing at Michael. Michael doesn’t seem to care, tracing the rest of the map. He always liked to try and figure out where the treasure was hidden before everyone else did. But Will was excited. He’d seen the neighbors move in earlier this month, but he hadn’t been able to meet them yet.

“Time to set sail,” Lee says. Michael speeds ahead, and Will shares a look with Lee. Michael was always speeding ahead, wanting to get to the treasure first. But if their neighbor was joining them, they’d have to explain the treasure hunt to them first. And Will would have to make sure Michael didn’t try and speed off without them.

Will feels a little nervous as they head up the driveway of the neighbor’s house. He hopes there’s someone around his age because he sometimes gets tired of being the youngest. He knows his mom has been over before, but he was always in school or doing homework. His older brothers sometimes get annoyed with him or try to leave him behind. But Will’s still happy that they let him join them on the treasure hunts.

“I’ll ring the doorbell,” Michael says. Will scoots closer to Lee when he hears the doorbell chime inside. He hears footsteps, and then a lady opens the door.

“Hello, are you the Solace boys?” she asks.

“I’m Lee. And this is Michael and Will, ma’am,” Lee says. “Our treasure map has brought us to your house.”

The lady smiles. “Of course,” she says. “I’m Maria di Angelo. I think I might have another pirate who can help you out. Nico!”

“Mama, Bia says she won’t come with us,” a boy says. He looks to be around Will’s age, and Will is so excited.

“That’s okay, sweetie. But, look, the Solace boys are here on their treasure hunt. You ready to join them?”

“I’m Nico,” the boy says. “I’m seven.”

“Me, too,” Will says. “I’m Will.”

Nico smiles. “I have a spyglass, too!” He holds up a plastic spyglass, and Will grins.

“Cool!”

“You boys have fun, okay? Your mama let me in on some secrets, so go have fun!” She kisses Nico’s cheek before waving to them. They wait for Nico to get his bike before looking at the map again. Nico’s eyes widen when he looks at the map.

“This is so cool,” he whispers to Will. “You guys get to do this every year?”

Will nods. “Yeah, and now you can, too.”

Nico looks happy at this. Will’s missed their next destination while he was talking to Nico, but he doesn’t mind as much. He likes showing Nico around and answering his questions. Will loves his town and hanging out with his brothers. But he thinks Nico could be a cool friend.

“Everyone look for a clue!” Lee says as they stop by their old lemonade stand. Everyone hops off their bikes and searches around. The grass is tall out here, so Will drops to his knees to look closer. Michael’s searching the stand with Lee, and Nico seems to be mirroring all of them.

“What are we looking for?” he asks.

“A clue,” Will says. “For our next spot on the map. It’ll tell us which mailbox we’re supposed to go to.”

“Found it!” Lee calls. He holds up a piece of paper.

“Oh! Mrs. Schulman’s!” Will says. “Maybe we can get cookies!”

Even Michael looks excited at this. Everyone on this street loves Mrs. Schulman’s cookies, and they always sold out first during bake sales.

“Land ho!” Will yells when he sees the right mailbox. Well, he actually sees the flowered flag Mrs. Schulman hangs outside every spring, but his brothers don’t need to know that. He’s trying to prove his usefulness in the treasure hunt. He pulls up alongside the mailbox while Michael runs up to the door. Will finds the next clue tucked under the red flag.

“Vittles!” Michael calls, holding out a plate of cookies. Mrs. Schulman stands on the doorstep, smiling.

“There are two for each of you,” she says. “I’m watching you, Michael!”

Michael pouts as he passes out the cookies. Will grins when Nico takes his first bite and immediately takes another. Nico grins back, and Will almost forgets that they’re on a treasure hunt until Lee comes over with the next clue. He tugs on Lee’s arm so he can see what’s on the paper.

“Is that a treehouse?” Nico asks, his mouth full of cookie.

“We’re almost to the end,” Will says, jumping up and down. The treehouse was always near the end of the treasure hunt, and Will was both sad and excited. He couldn’t wait to see what the treasure would be this time, but he also loved hanging out with his brothers and Nico.

“You guys have a treehouse? That’s so cool,” Nico says. He’s finished his cookies, licking his fingers. Will finishes his own quickly so he can follow Michael down the road. They have to leave their bikes in the driveway before running around the back of the house and into the yard. It takes a few minutes to actually get to the treehouse, and Will’s so excited to show Nico around. He hasn’t found many clues this year, but it’s as fun to watch Nico experience it all. He hopes Nico will want to join them next year.

“We tried to sleep out here once,” Will says.

“Yeah, but then you got too scared,” Michael interrupts.

Will sticks his tongue out, turning to Nico. “It is kind of scary at night,” he whispers. Nico nods solemnly.

“Anyone found the clue yet?” Lee asks.

Michael’s flipping everything over, looking around. Nico’s looking at everything, and Lee had some kind of system. Will looks through the bookshelf, though Michael had already turned over most of it. This clue was always trickier than the others because it usually led them to the treasure.

“Is this a clue?” Nico asks, holding up a piece of notebook paper.

Lee grins. “Yeah! Good job, Nico.”

Nico beams, handing the clue to Lee.

“Mates, we’re about to find some treasure,” Lee says in a funny pirate voice. Will and Nico giggle, and Michael’s already scurrying down the ladder.

“We can come back later. I can give you a proper introduction,” Will says to Nico as they leave. Nico nods.

“You guys are so cool,” he says. “Do you really do this every year?”

Will nods. “Yeah, Mama makes the map. And we dress up and find treasure.”

“What’s the treasure?” Nico whispers.

“It’s always a secret,” Will says.

“Last year it was tickets to the state fair,” Michael says. “And we got to eat so much cotton candy and go on rides!”

“Usually something fun,” Lee says. “One year we got a new chicken.”

“I’ve never lived in the country,” Nico says. “There’s so much space. And it’s so quiet.”

Will nods. “Unless you have animals.”

They’re walking past Mama’s gardens, and Will doesn’t know where they’re going. He hadn’t looked at the clue Nico found, but he didn’t really care. It was fun just pointing at stuff and watching Nico look amazed. Will stops talking when he notices Michael’s searching for something.

“Land ho!” Michael shouts. They’re standing in the little turtle sandbox they still had though they never played in it anymore.

“Start digging!” Lee says. Nico looks confused for a moment, holding up his hands.

“You don’t have to actually dig. He just likes to use pirate lingo,” Will says. “Arggh.”

Nico laughs. “Arggh.”

Nico tries to look, and Will keeps getting distracted. He doesn’t have many friends his age, and his brothers didn’t always let him hang out with their friends. So he was excited that he could be making a new friend. And Nico was pretty cool. Any boy who had a spyglass was cool in Will’s book.

“Found it!”

Michael’s holding up a ziplock baggie. He shakes the sand off of his clothes, running into the house.

“Mama!” he shouts. Their mom is sitting on the couch, smiling.

“Hey, boys,” Mama says. She makes them all sit down before Michael can open the bag. He stares at the pieces of paper before jumping up and down.

“Share what it is,” Mama says. Lee grabs the tickets from Michael’s hands, grinning.

“Thanks, Mama,” he says. He hands the tickets to Will and gets up to hug Mama.

Will looks at the tickets, getting excited as he saw they were for a concert that was coming to town in a few weeks. It happened every year, but Mama had always said that they were too young to be staying out all night. But now they had tickets to the first half of the show, and Will was so excited.

“Can I come?” Nico asks softly.

“This ticket is for you, sweetie,” Mama says. “Your mom and sister are invited, too.”

“Even if they didn’t find the treasure?” Michael asks.

Mama smiles. “Of course. They helped make the treasure map.”

That seems to settle it for Michael. Will grins. He’s excited that Nico’s going to be able to come with them. He’s probably never heard of the concert before, and now he was getting to go. Michael and Lee have disappeared to celebrate their treasure hunt.

“Did you have fun, Will?” Mama asks.

Will hugs Mama, grinning. “Yeah.”

“I had fun, too,” Nico says. “I wanna be a pirate every day.”

Mama smiles. “Well, you’re always welcome over here, sweetie.”

Will nods. “Now we’re friends. Pirate friends stick together.”

“Mates,” Nico says, nodding.

“Best pirate mates,” Will agrees.


	3. apple-y with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go on a date to an apple orchard  
> (sorry if the pun isn't good haha)

“Where are we going?” Will asks. “You’re not kidnapping me, right?”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Yes, because that’s a great date idea.”

“Just checking,” Will says. He’s been fiddling with the radio for the past twenty minutes, trying to find a channel that doesn’t fade out within two minutes.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Nico says. “But not if you keep asking.”

Will giggles. “You sound so much like your dad.”

Nico makes a face. “I never want to hear that again. Just for that, we’re turning around.”

Will fails to keep a straight face, and Nico just sighs. He loves that dork so much. Which is why he was trying to be romantic and take Will on a date to a secret destination. But it wasn’t going to happen if Will was just going to keep bugging Nico.

“I’ll be good, baby,” Will says when he’s calm again.

“You’d better be,” Nico grumbles, but he can’t stay mad at Will for long. “Because we’re here.”

Will would have jumped if he weren’t standing, but he still looks like a puppy pawing at the window. Nico smiles, parking before he unlocks the door. Will’s out in moments, barely letting Nico make sure he has what they need before following him towards the entrance.

“A farm?” Will asks.

“Yeah, since we couldn’t go home this year.”

Will coos, pulling Nico into a hug. “You’re so amazing. I love you.”

Nico hides his blush in Will’s jacket before giving him a little nudge. “C’mon. We’re going to miss the hayride.” That gets Will going. They sign in and get a map of the farm. It’s really an apple orchard with a few autumnal additions, but Will doesn’t seem to care. He’d been bummed that they couldn’t afford the trip home until Christmas, so Nico thought this would be nice.

“We get cider!” Will fake whispers. He’s already got a cup for Nico, blowing on it. The hot cup feels so nice in Nico’s cold hands. Will’s already got most of his cider finished by the time the hayride actually starts, but he’s content to hold Nico’s hand. The hayride itself is itchy and bumpy, but no one seems to like them for their comfort.

They ride out to the apple orchards and get instructions on where to get their buckets and how to get back to the rest of the farm. Nico doubts Will’s paying attention as he scans the trees for the best apples. But Nico listens. He’s not about to get lost or in trouble for taking too many apples. He figures that’d be kind of a damper on their date.

“We’re gonna get the best apples,” Will says, grabbing Nico’s hand the moment the guide stops talking. It’s kind of nice to walk hand in hand with his boyfriend, even if Will was like an excited puppy every time he spotted a good apple. Nico carries the bucket and lets Will pick the apples. He trusts him to get the good ones, even if Nico’s finally tall enough to reach the apples now.

“Look at these. They look like cartoon apples,” Will says.

“Except they’re all lumpy,” Nico says. “Like if they were animated and talked.”

Will laughs. “If we name them, I won’t be able to eat them. But they’re perfect in their own way.”

“Do you even know what kind of apples these are?” Nico asks.

“Red apples? Reddish-yellow? Those are yellow over there.”

“Very smart. I can see why you’re in pre-med.”

Will sticks his tongue out. “You tell me then, future historian.”

“I think those are pink lady,” Nico says. “And those might be Jonagold? And golden delicious.”

“My boyfriend is so smart.” Nico rolls his eyes, but he always likes impressing Will. It’s not too hard since they have different passions and interests, and it makes dinners fun when they can just trade facts and cool stories.

It doesn’t take too long for Will to fill the bucket, and Nico makes him carry it back to the hayride stop. They pay for their apples before putting them in the car. There’s more to do, but Nico’s not carrying that heavy bucket around for the next few hours.

“Should we do the apple tasting?” Will asks. “Or just hope we picked good ones?”

“You mean you picked good ones,” Nico says.

“Let’s try some. I’m hungry.”

They get a little tray of apple slices, and Nico thinks they should go apple picking every year because these were so much better than the kind that was in stores. Will seems to agree as he tries to steal one of Nico’s slices. They get more cider and head towards the little stations opposite the orchards. A little hay bale maze has been set up, and Nico smiles as he watches the little kids chasing each other through the winding paths.

“Maybe we should start an orchard,” Will says.

“Because you want to get up even earlier?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “Could be fun. Might be easier than starting a petting zoo.”

Nico snorts. “Yeah, I don’t know what your dad was thinking.”

“I don’t either. Good thing we put an end to that quickly.”

There are little games set up behind the maze, and Nico attempts to win a prize. He’s pretty sure the game is rigged when Will wins a prize on the first attempt. But he doesn’t really care when Will gives him the little stuffed cat. It’s silly and cute, and Nico likes it way too much.

They get their pictures taken in those cutouts you stick your face in. Will pretends to be a pig in one, and Nico is the farmer. In another, they’re both apples. A kid asks Will to pose with him, and Nico takes their picture. There’s also an information table, and Will adds them to the mailing list.

“Hope that was your email,” Nico says.

Will shrugs. “Guess we’ll find out soon.”

They end up buying sandwiches and more cider and having a small picnic. Nico’s brought a blanket, and they end up wearing it around their shoulders, sitting at a picnic table. It’s already evening, and it’ll be dark soon. Nico knows Will’s going to fall asleep on the way back, but he doesn’t mind. They’d both had a busy week. He’s just glad that Will loved the date.

“Thanks for today,” Will says.

Nico kisses his cheek. “Anytime. I miss home, too.”

“Too bad we don’t have these delicious apples there.”

“Guess it worked out.”“It’s not too bad. I’m here with you. We have delicious apple cider. This blanket.”

“It was my turn to be romantic, you dork,” Nico pouts.

Will kisses his nose. “I’m always romantic, baby.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Except when you left our laundry in the washer for two hours.”

“I thought you were over that.”

“I am. Just don’t do it again.”

“No promises,” Will hums. “But I’ll do my best.”

“I can work with that.”

Will smiles, leaning in to kiss Nico again. Nico can tell he’s getting sleepy.

“C’mon, sunshine. You can sleep in the car.”

“You don’t mind?” Will asks.

Nico shakes his head. “Not if you’re getting sleep. I can sleep in late tomorrow.”

Will nods. “Okay. I love you.”

Nico wraps the blanket around Will’s shoulders, throwing their trash out. They head back to their car, and Nico cranks the heat. Will curls up in the front seat, giving Nico a sleepy smile. He can’t believe he gets to share life with this boy.

“Sweet dreams, Will.”


	4. cheering for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's on the cross country team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one for today, but I hope it's just as cute :)

Will runs to change his clothes as soon as the last bell rings. His friend, Cecil, just rolls his eyes.

“Wonder why you didn’t make it on the team, too,” he calls. Will doesn’t answer. They both know why Will isn’t on the team, and it’s not because he lacks athletic abilities. He dashes into the bathroom, changing his shirt as fast as he can. It won’t matter if he’s late, but he wants to be there first.

His backpack is way too heavy to be running, but he didn’t have time to dump it somewhere he might remember it later. And he’ll probably need it later. For when he does homework in the stands. Or tries to do homework in the stands.

No one pays him much attention as he joins the small crowd. A few people give him a weird look, but they mind their own business. They’ve seen him around enough times to probably guess why he’s there. Will looks around, grinning when he realizes that he’s gotten there first.

“I want everyone to be warming up!” the coach calls as he walks down the hill. Their school was on the edge of some protected trees, so it gave them a nice space to practice. There were trails through the woods that the coach liked making everyone run.

“Di Angelo! You’re twenty seconds late,” Coach Hedge calls.

“Sorry, my math teacher wanted to see me,” Nico calls back. He’s wearing his backpack, too, but he doesn’t look as ridiculous as he runs with it. It takes him a moment to spot Will in the crowd. “What are you doing here, Solace?”

“What does it look like?” Will asks. He gestures to his jersey, almost identical to the one Nico’s wearing. Nico raises an eyebrow.

“Tryouts were weeks ago,” Nico says. “And if I remember correctly, you slept through them.”

“I was tired. You know that.”

“Not my fault you decided to stay up all night trying to prove aliens were real.”

“You’d believe in them, too, if you’d seen them.”

“And you’d have made the cross country team if you’d been here,” Nico says. Will knows he’s teasing. While Will had overslept and missed tryouts, he hadn’t been planning on trying out. But just liked to be there to cheer Nico on. “Has coach seen you yet?”

“No. Too busy yelling at someone who was late.”

Nico huffs. “It’s my teacher’s fault. She screwed up her grading, and I had to prove I made an 87 on my last math test.”

Nico bends over to touch his toes, and Will pouts. Nico was always way more flexible than Will was. Will could touch his toes, but that was about it. He pokes at the scuff marks on his shoes, pretending to stretch. It does feel nice after sitting in classes all day, though.

“So did you make that jersey?” Nico asks as they line up for some exercise. This is the longest Will’s stayed down here. Usually, he’d find a nice spot in the grass and wait for Nico to emerge from the trees. Or if they were using the track, he’d wait in the stands. He usually got more homework done on the grass.

“Nope. It’s my brother’s. Did you know he was on the team?”

Nico shakes his head. “Doesn’t surprise me, though. Seemed like he was always rushing off to some event or club meeting.”

Will nods. “Yeah, Mama was so happy when he got his license.”

“Hey, no talking, cupcakes!” Coach calls. “We’ve got a meet in less than two days, and I need focus. You two, three laps!”

“But I’m not even on the team!” Will says, raising his hand. He can see Nico smirking.

“You’re wearing a jersey. Move it, di Angelo. Fletcher.”

Will pouts, but he doesn’t mind too much when he catches Nico laughing. They race each other to the track.

“Too bad we can just talk over here,” Will says.

“Only if you can keep up,” Nico teases. He winks at Will. “Ready, set, go!”

Will laughs as Nico takes off. He’s definitely not as fast or in shape as his boyfriend, but he’s not letting Nico win that easily.


	5. i'm sold on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sells T-shirts at the mall.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Nico raises his eyebrows, looking over at some angry guy. He’s not sure what the guy’s problem is. “I’m working. Would you like to buy a T-shirt?”

“Um, no,” the guy says. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m also selling T-shirts. This is my area.”

“I don’t see your name anywhere,” Nico says. He’s probably being petty, but this isn’t even technically his job. He’s just filling in for Leo. Honestly, he has no idea why Leo even has this job, but he’s not about to ask.

“That’s not how it works,” the guy huffs. “You have to have paperwork. You can’t just set up anywhere you want.”

“Maybe you can,” Nico says. “That’s what I did. And I’ve already sold three T-shirts.”

The guy looks like he wants to yell, but he just stalks back to his stand. When he’s not looking, Nico sends a few quick texts to Leo to make sure he’s not about to get arrested for being here. He’s definitely not invested in this business, and he’s pretty sure the ticket for being here illegally costs more than Leo’s whole stand.

Leo: You met Will?? Isn’t he the greatest?

Nico: no, he just yelled at me

Leo: He’s usually pretty chill, wonder what you did

Nico: existed apparently

Leo doesn’t respond after that, and Nico pouts at his phone. Will’s clearly ignoring him, and Nico hates to admit that Will’s sold more T-shirts now. He just gave some tourists a ridiculously good deal, and Nico has no idea how this guy is making money with deals like that.

“That doesn’t seem profitable,” he says.

“Running a kiosk?” Will asks.

“Giving away stuff like that.”

“I didn’t give it away. I made money. She paid me.”

“Yeah, like ten dollars a shirt. I bet they cost more than that. Unless you’re one of those people who sell low-quality wares to unsuspecting tourists.”

Nico doesn’t even know why he cares, but he’s bored. And Will’s pretty run to rile up.

“I don’t sell low-quality wares. Besides, I haven’t seen you sell anything since this morning.”

“Not that it’s a competition,” Nico says.

“Of course not. It’s about making these tourists happy.”

“Sure.”

Nico turns back to his own stand. He doesn’t know the first thing about selling stuff. His own job is one where he doesn’t have to talk to people except through email. He doesn’t get how Leo basically thrives off social interaction. Or why Leo thought Nico would be a good replacement for him. Why not any of their other friends?

He’s only relieved when he sees Will packing up for the day. He doesn’t remember what time Leo said he usually closed up, but Nico packs up the moment Will’s done. He’d left with a little wink, and Nico didn’t know if he wanted to punch Will or wink back.  
-  
Somehow Nico finds himself working Leo’s kiosk with alarming frequency. It seems that Leo’s gotten some big deal with a company working on an invention, but he doesn’t want his side business to fall away. So Nico’s been voted as the best substitute. Honestly, Nico only says yes so he can maybe see Will again.

Only because taunting Will gives him something to do.

He hasn’t figured out Will’s schedule, so sometimes he had to entertain himself. But sometimes, like today, Will’s here.

“I don’t understand what you’re doing,” Will says to him today.

“You don’t understand how to sell T-shirts?” Nico asks.

“But you’re not selling T-shirts,” Will says. “You just sit there and glare at people.”

“Only at you.”“Well, I think you’re scaring away your customers.”

“I sell T-shirts.”

Will doesn’t respond, and Nico pouts. He hasn’t actually sold all that many T-shirts since filling in for Leo. In fact, he’s probably sold at most twenty-seven T-shirts in the last two weeks. Which isn’t really all that good for business. Will, on the other hand, sells at least three shirts every hour.

Not that Nico’s jealous. This isn’t even his job.

He attempts to sell some T-shirts, but he has a feeling that he’s just making a fool of himself. He’s not charming or friendly like Will, and he has no idea what the differences between the T-shirts are.Nico: how do you sell shirts?

Leo: what do you mean? You make them look cool!

Nico: I don’t do cool

Leo: ask Will, he’s a pro

Nico’s not going to do that. So he does his best without looking like he’s trying. He can tell Will notices, though. But Will doesn’t tease him as Nico gets turned down for the fifth time.

“It’s about figuring out what they want,” Will says as he’s cleaning up. “You look at them and try to figure out what you’d buy if you were them.”

Nico’s not sure why Will’s helping him, but he nods. Will finishes closing up his kiosk. He gives Nico a wave as he leaves.

“Better luck tomorrow, Nico.”

Nico doesn’t know why Will’s suddenly being nice to him, but it’s doing something to his stomach. He’d probably just look really desperate and Will took pity on him. Nico decides that’s it. There was no reason why Will would be nice to him.  
-  
Nico’s almost disappointed when Leo doesn’t need him to watch the T-shirt kiosk on Saturday. He knows for sure that Will’s working today, and he’d been looking forward to actually selling T-shirts. For whatever reason. Nico’s not sure why he’s suddenly so invested in Leo’s business, but he decides to stop by and see how he’s doing.

“Looking for Leo?” Will calls.

“Yeah, where is he?”

Will shrugs. “Might be on the other side of the mall,” he says. “Sometimes he does that to shake things up.”

“Wait, how did you know I was looking for Leo?” Nico asks.

Will doesn’t answer for a moment. “He talks about you sometimes. Figured.”

“So you knew this whole time that it wasn’t my stand?”

Will grins. “Kind of hard not to notice. You don’t exactly look enthusiastic about it.”

“Maybe that’s just my business model.”

“Well, I don’t have to be the one to tell you it sucks.”

“But you did anyway.”

Conversation pauses as Will shows off some T-shirts to a couple passing by. Nico doesn’t know why he awkwardly hangs around.

“So what do you actually do?” Will asks. He pulls another chair out of nowhere, and Nico sits down. He’s completely forgotten his excuse to go and find Leo.

“I’m a historian,” Nico says. “I write the little blurbs for stuff at museums right now. But I’ve also done other stuff.”Will hums. “That makes a lot of sense actually.”

“How so?”

“Just watching you sell T-shirts.” He pauses. “But you could probably be pretty good at selling stuff. It’s basically what those blurbs do. Summarize why you should care about what you’re looking at.”

Nico hadn’t thought about it like that. “Is this what you do?”

Will shakes his head. “No, confession time. I’m actually a music teacher. But it doesn’t really pay, so I hang out here on my off days. But it’s not really something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“I knew you had to be some theater nerd,” Nico snorts.Will laughs. “Excuse me, I am proud of being a theater nerd. We’re great.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You would say that.”

“Just gotta own it.”

“Well, I think I’m retiring from the T-shirt business,” Nico says. He’s pretty sure he imagines the disappointment that flickers across Will’s face. “I have a big project coming up, and Leo’s finished his own project.”

“Moving to brighter pastures?” Will asks. “Promise not to miss me too much?”

Nico doesn’t know when they moved from taunting each other to being friends, but he likes it. Will offers him some chips, and Nico accepts. They talk in between Will selling T-shirts. He has Nico try a few times, joking with the customer that he was training Nico.

“Don’t think I’ll ever be a salesman,” Nico says.

“That’s okay. I bet you’re an amazing historian.” Will smiles at him. “What do you like to research?”

Nico shrugs. “Depends on the day. I just like the stories. Finding cool facts and maybe searching for the truth.”

Will hums, sinking back into his chair as he munches on some fries from the food court. It’s not until Will starts packing up that Nico realizes he’s spent the entire day just hanging out with Will. He helps Will clean up, not sure if he should just leave or wait for . . . something. He wants to stay.

“Thanks for keeping me company today,” Will says. He tosses his empty fry basket. “It was nice. Especially since we decided that I won the competition.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe I stuck around just to get insulted.” He pretends to walk off, pleased when Will pretends to chase after him.

“No, Nico, don’t go.”

Nico stops walking, turning around. He hadn’t realized how close Will had gotten, and Will seems surprised, too. He takes a step back before glancing at Nico.

“So, I was wondering,” he starts, “did you maybe want to do this again? But without the kiosk?”

“Is that your nice way of telling me I can’t sell to save my life?” Nico asks because he’s kind of scared he might be reading too much into this.

Will blushes. “It’s my way of trying to ask you out,” he says. “Unless you aren’t interested. Then just pretend it’s what you said.”

Nico collects himself as fast as he can. “I’d like that. I don’t think I want to try to sell another T-shirt in my life.”

Will laughs, looking relieved. “I promise I won’t make you sell any more T-shirts. How does coffee sound?”

“I think we’re at least at the lunch stage,” Nico says, feeling brave.

Will grins. “Yeah?”

Nico nods. “Um, I can give you my number.”

“I’d like that.”

They trade numbers, and Nico smiles when he sees Will’s put a T-shirt emoji by his name. He gives Will a smile, turning to walk away.

“Actually, do you want to do dinner? Like right now?” Will asks.

Nico laughs. “Yeah.”

Will laughs, too. “How does the food court sound? I’ve heard they have the best average fast-food in town.”

Nico laces his fingers with Will’s, rolling his eyes. “I can’t wait.”

And he really can’t. What he’s not ready for is Leo’s text later that night.

Leo: didn’t I tell you Will’s the greatest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write :) I hope you all are doing okay!


	6. time with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a time traveler.

The party is winding down, and Will’s relieved. He’s tried his best to stay positive and happy all night, especially since it was his own birthday party, but it was tiring always keeping a happy face. It’s not that Will’s unhappy, but big celebrations were always hard when you were missing a loved one.

“Hey, man,” Cecil says. “I think Lou and I are gonna head out.”

“Thanks for coming,” Will says. “And for basically planning it.”

Cecil grins. “No problem. You seemed like you needed a little pick-me-up.”

Will gives him a hug before finding Lou so he can say goodnight to her, too. She’s attempting to clean up a little, but Will stops her.

“I can do that, Lou. Especially since you planned the party.”

Lou kisses his cheek. “We should have parties more often,” she says. “I mean, look at all this free food you have now.”

They both look in Will’s fridge. There was indeed a lot more food now than there had been this morning. Which was probably good since Will was still working on his cooking skills.

“You’re welcome to take some. I don’t think I can eat all of this before it goes bad.”

“Maybe your boyfriend will stop by,” Lou Ellen says. “All that traveling must make him hungry.”

Will nods, trying not to look as sad as he feels. He misses Nico so much. All he’d really wanted for his birthday was for Nico to be here, but that was out of their control. He shakes himself out of his thoughts, turning to help Lou Ellen pack up some leftovers.

“Thanks again,” Will says. “Seriously.”

It’s not long after the hosts leave that everyone else files out. Will makes himself clean up the plates and food before pulling on a jacket and heading outside. It was a crisp evening, the sun already set. There’s a path behind Will’s apartment complex that led to the park. It wound around a little creek, and it was probably Will’s favorite path.

The trees had been changing color all week, and now they crunched beneath Will’s shoes. This was his favorite time of the year, but it always left him feeling a little nostalgic and missing Nico. There’s a bench on this path, where the trees thin a little so that the sitter can see the creek. Will finds a little hole behind the bench, covered by some leaves.“Thanks, baby,” Will whispers. He uncovers the package, sitting on the bench as he takes a deep breath. The package looks like it’s been there for a few days, but it hadn’t rained any recently. So it was still in good condition. Will wonders when Nico had left it. He does his best not to check their special spot too often.

After a few moments, Will opens the package. He smiles, sniffling a little as he pulls out a blanket. It’s soft and weighted, and Will loves it instantly. He wishes Nico were here with him to cuddle underneath it. There’s a card tucked into one of the folds.

“Happy birthday, sunshine,” Will reads. “I wish I could be there, but if I’m not, know that I’m celebrating wherever I am. And we’ll celebrate when we can be together. I hope you like the blanket. Whenever you’re missing me, just curl up and imagine me holding you. I miss you. Every day. Even if I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. I can’t wait to see you. I love you, I love you, Will.”

Will wipes his eyes, smiling. He wraps the blanket around his shoulders.

“I love you, too, Nico.”  
-  
Will hasn’t seen Nico for three months. It’s not all that unusual. Nico had no control over how he skipped through time, and they hadn’t been able to predict how it worked yet. Will kept a notebook of all the times they’d met and what they did. Sometimes Nico would stick around for days, and sometimes he only had a few hours. The longest Nico had ever been able to stay had been a week, and Will had almost thought it was too good to be true.

The shortest Nico had ever stayed was one hour. They’d been eating lunch. Will had gone to the bathroom, and when he’d gotten back, Nico was gone.

They’d thought about breaking up before, but neither of them could go through with it. As painful as not spending every day together was, it was more painful to think of never seeing each other.

Today hasn’t been the best day, but Will was making it through. He decides that forcing himself through his workload wasn’t going to do anything for him, so he makes a thermos of tea and finds a book. Then he heads down his favorite path. The bench is empty, and Will feels a wave of relief.

He makes himself comfortable, admiring the view for a few moments. He and Nico had met here. Will had been taking a walk, and then Nico had appeared almost in the blink of an eye. Will’s not really sure why Nico trusted him that day, but he soon found himself helping Nico back to his apartment. He’d had a sprained ankle and couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. The whole way back he was mumbling something about stupid camels.

After wrapping and icing his ankle, Nico had passed out on Will’s couch. Somehow, Nico was still there when he woke up. Will had fed him, and Nico had been able to stick around for another few hours. Will had been disappointed when Nico just disappeared, but he found a note Nico left him.

Nw they were technically dating, and today was their second anniversary.

Will had left Nico a gift earlier in the week, a simple hammock that Nico could take with him and use. Nico hadn’t picked it up yet, and Will wasn’t sure if it was too much to hope that Nico would show up today. Time didn’t care about special dates, but Will still hoped.

He doesn’t realize how late it’s gotten until his leg’s fallen asleep. He’s been here for at least three hours, and it was getting too dark to read. He pops his neck and back before looking to where he’d hidden Nico’s gift. Sometimes Nico popped by too quickly to say hi, but he said he usually appeared in spots that were important to him. So Will always visited the bench on special days.

“Happy anniversary, Nico,” Will whispers.  
-  
Will wakes with a start, the smell of something cooking reaching his nose. It’s nothing bad, but he’s pretty sure he hasn’t been sleepwalking and somehow cooking something. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he cautiously pads down the hallway. He hears something sizzling, and he wonders if someone’s broken into his apartment . . . just to cook breakfast?

He doesn’t have any weapons, and he realizes that maybe he should be more awake for this. Sleepy Will didn’t make good decisions.

“Will?”

Will stops, tears immediately springing to his eyes. He’s standing in the hallway in his worn pjs, and his boyfriend is standing at the stove.

“Sunshine?” Nico asks. Will can only fling himself at Nico, narrowly missing burning himself on the pan. Nico rubs his back, nodding. “I know, Will. I know.”

“I thought you were a burglar,” Will pouts.

Nico laughs, and Will’s missed that sound so much. He wipes his face, already a mess even though it’s only seven in the morning. Nico pulls away a little just to poke the bacon and Will whines.

“I think today’s a good day,” Nico says, and Will tries not to get too hopeful. Even just having breakfast together would be enough for Will. (Well, not enough, because he can never have enough of Nico.) “But I still don’t think I should chance burning anything.”

Nico somehow cooks breakfast with Will hanging off of him like a lovesick leech. They eat it on the couch with Will’s new blanket. Nico keeps his bag close, and Will hates looking at it. But he’d hate for Nico to be without it even more. It’s one of the only things that keeps him from worrying about Nico’s safety when he’s away.

“You need a haircut,” Will says, running his fingers through Nico’s hair. It’s long enough to braid and then some. Nico shrugs.

“Never got around to making an appointment.”

Will pouts. He pulls Nico’s hair back into a little ponytail. “I’m just glad you’re here,” Will says. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He nuzzles into Nico’s chest, surprised when he smells his own shampoo. Nico laughs. “You’re a heavier sleeper than you think, sunshine.”

“You should have woken me,” Will says. “When did you get here?”

“Um, maybe six-ish? I wasn’t sure how long I”d be, though, so I didn’t want to wake you.” He pauses. “I left you something at our spot.”

Will makes a note to get it later. Right now he has Nico, and he’s not letting go until he has to. They’ve finished breakfast, and somehow they transition into kissing softly. They don’t do too much together anymore, afraid of someone else seeing Nico disappear. And Will’s too selfish to share his time with Nico with anyone else.

“What’s the next big date?” Nico asks.

“I think Christmas,” Will says. “And then your birthday.”

“Which means nothing to me,” Nico says. Will laughs. He likes to celebrate Nico’s birthday even if Nico’s not sure he was even born on that day. They’re probably the same age, but Nico has no birth records.

“I like celebrating.”

Nico hums. “Well, for you, I guess.” He brushes Will’s hair back, kissing his nose. “I like that you keep me grounded.”

Will always wants to ask about Nico’s travels, but he lets Nico initiate it every time. He knows it’s not always the most romantic life to always be on the move and never know where or when you’re going to end up. And he knows Nico’s lived at least fifty lifetimes for every day that Will’s lived.

“I always know that whatever happens, you’re going to be right here,” Nico says softly. “And maybe that’s selfish, but I can’t help myself.”

“You’re worth it, baby,” Will says. He’s lived a lot of lonely days, but he doubts it’s anything compared to what Nico goes through. “You know I’ll always be here.”

Nico smiles. “I know.”

Will has a feeling that Nico’s met Will’s future self, but that’s another thing he never asks. He’s content to live in the moment and be that grounding for Nico.

“I was thinking of getting a fish,” Will says.

“Maybe I can get you a cat.”

“Pet stores exist here. And a fish would be easier to take care of.”

Nico shrugs. “Well, I’d be happy to bring you a cat if you wanted.”

Will smiles. He’s got a box of small souvenirs from some of Nico’s travels. Nico doesn’t always bring him stuff, but Will likes tracking the places that Nico seems to visit the most.

“I’ll think about it,” Will says.

“Oh, I do have something for you,” Nico says. He reaches into his bag, pulling out a small pendant. A little jewel is set in the middle, giving the pendant the impression that it’s shining. Which is appropriate as it’s in the shape of the sun.

“Nico, it’s beautiful.” Will thinks he’s near tears again.

“I thought it might help. I know presents don’t make things better, but I have a complimentary one.” Nico pulls on a slender chain that he always wears. He’s got a skull ring on there from a dear friend that Nico doesn’t talk much about. But there’s a new addition. A little moon with a jewel.

“Where did you find these?” Will asks.

“Italy,” Nico says, and Will just nods. He knows Italy is one of those special places for Nico, like their bench.

“How long do you think you have?” Will asks softly.

“At least a few hours,” Nico says after a moment.

Will snuggles back into Nico’s arms. The pendant rests against his heart, and Will feels tired after feeling so many things this morning. Nico wraps his arms around Will, kissing his hair.

“Sleep, sunshine. I’ll be here as long as I can.”

Will nods. He wishes he could just hold onto Nico and never let go, but he knows their love is strong enough to bridge their struggles.

“I love you, Nico.”

“I love you, too, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who's leaving kudos and comments! You make my day!


	7. back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tries not to panic when he can't find Will.

When Nico wakes up alone, his first thought isn’t to panic. Will often woke up before Nico, and often Nico was too sleepy to remember whatever cute good morning Will had mumbled that morning. What was a little alarming was that Will’s shoes were still by the bed, his satchel still thrown over their desk chair, his phone still charging on the nightstand.

But maybe Will was taking a chill day. Nico can’t remember the last time it’d happened, but miracles happened. And it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s ever happened. After all, the life of a demigod often led to many unplanned events, and Nico had little control over any of it.

He rubs his eyes, padding into the living room, expecting to see Will sitting on the couch or eating breakfast. Instead, the apartment is completely silent. The balcony door is still shut and locked. The front door was locked. Nico heads towards the bathroom, wondering if Will had gotten sick again. His boyfriend had an annoying habit of barricading himself in the bathroom every time he got sick to try and prevent him from spreading it to Nico.

But Will wasn’t in the bathroom either.

And now Nico was kind of panicking. Because Will always left a note if he left when Nico was sleeping, even if he was in a hurry. And he usually wore his shoes and took his satchel, even if he often forgot his phone. So where was Will?

Nico’s mind runs through all of the possibilities. Will was planning a surprise? But Will knew how Nico hated surprises and usually failed at keeping the secret long enough for it to be a surprise. Will had been kidnapped? But usually, the gods liked to rub it in his face whenever they messed with his life, and he’s had way too much time to think this through.

Maybe he’s too tired to think clearly. He washes his face in the bathroom, feeling a little weird. He chalks it up to his anxiety over Will’s absence. It wasn’t like Will to disappear like this. Usually, that fell on Nico. So where was Will?

Nico’s distracted from his panic by a weird glowing. He feels his hopes rise as he checks behind the shower curtain, under the sink, behind the door.

“Will?” he calls. “If this is a prank or something, it’s not funny.”

He almost wishes Will were trying to prank him when he doesn’t get a response. He sighs, not bothering with his hair. He gets dressed, packing a small emergency kit as he heads towards camp. He’s already dialing Hazel. He isn’t sure what she can do, but she could at least keep him from a full-out panic.

“Hey, Nico, what’s up?” Hazel asks.

“Um, Will’s kind of disappeared,” Nico says, his voice wobbling. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Have you checked the infirmary?”

“That’s where I’m going.”

“I’m sure he’s there,” Hazel says. “Remember the time he sleepwalked there?”

That morning had scared Nico, too. He’d put Will on bed rest for three days to regain his energy. But this felt different than that. Even in his sleep-state, Will had remembered to grab his first-aid kit. Will never left the house without it, but now the kit was in Nico’s bag.

“What if he’s not there?” Nico asks softly.

“Then I’d ask around. I’m sure he just got called in for an emergency and didn’t want to worry you.” Nico tries to tell himself that, but he’s still got some gnawing feeling in his stomach. He shivers a little, even though he’s wearing a jacket and it’s not too cold outside. Fall had arrived, but usually, this jacket kept Nico warm until winter.

Nico walks into the infirmary, eyes peeled for his boyfriend.

“Hey, Nico!” Kayla calls. “When you see Will, can you tell him we need more bandages? I’d order them myself, but I can’t find the paperwork.”

“Will’s not here?” Nico asks.

Kayla shakes her head. “Nope,” she huffs. “He’s supposed to be, though. Thought he was just playing hooky with you.”

“He never does that,” Nico says.

“Well, a first time for everything,” Kayla says. “So where is he?”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Kayla frowns. “What do you mean? Don’t tell me the gods are messing with us again. We finally got things straightened out.”

Nico doesn’t know what to say. That’d be the perfect time for the gods to mess with them. His mind is already trying to figure out where Will might be. Will never missed his infirmary shifts without telling someone, and he usually had to be forced out of the infirmary if he was overextending his stay. So where was he?

“I don’t know, but can I use his office?”

Kayla nods.

Nico closes himself in the back room. It was basically a supply closet, but there was a desk and a sink and a window. Nico fishes out a drachma, turning on the sink. His hands shake as he tosses the coin into the water.

“Iris, please,” he whispers. “I need to talk to Will.”

It takes a moment, and when the picture appears, Nico has no idea what he’s seeing.

“Nico? Thank the gods,” he hears Will mumble.

“Will, where are you? Are you okay?”

“Um, I think I’m okay,” Will says after a moment. The picture shifts, and now Nico can see Will better. His eyes flit over Will’s body, trying to locate any injuries.

“Your shoulder is bruised,” Nico says before he can stop himself. “And you’re cold.”

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Nico says slowly. WIll’s got a look of absolute horror on his face. “But where are you?”

“I don’t really know. I kind of woke up here and tried to find somewhere a mortal wouldn’t think I was crazy. I can’t read any of the signs, and no one here seems to speak English.” He pauses, scratching his hand. “I, uh, tried to heal myself earlier. I think I landed on my shoulder or something. But I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t?” Nico asks. It took Will longer to heal himself, but something as simple as a bruised shoulder shouldn’t have been too hard.

“I don’t know. I can’t feel it. The healing energy.” It’s clear Will’s panicking, so Nico tries not to. He’s not sure how well it works.

“I can try and shadow-travel to you, but I don’t know where you are,” Nico says.

Will shakes his head. “I don’t think you can.” He’s glancing around himself. “When I tried to heal myself, I felt something else. Kind of like when you do your Underworldly thing.”

“You summoned a skeleton?”

“No!” Will says. “Gods, no. But I felt it, I think? Like I could if I wanted.”

“What are you saying?” Nico asks. His mind is jumping through explanations, but none of it is making sense.

“I think I might have somehow gotten your powers. Only, for all the lecturing I do, I don’t actually know how they work.”

“But why I can’t come and get you?” Nico asks.

“Have you tried?” Will asks.

Nico focuses on the picture in front of him before trying to summon a mouse skeleton. It’s pretty bright in Will’s office, but a mouse usually didn’t require too much work. But Nico doesn’t feel his power rise. Instead, he feels something almost like a flush of warmth along his skin.

“Gods,” he whispers as his hand starts glowing. Will’s eyes are big, too. “Can you, um, jump back here?”

Will shakes his head. “I have no idea how it works.”

Nico nods, taking a deep breath. He’s never had to actually explain how shadow-traveling works. And he’s scared if Will tries it and fails, he won’t know how to get back.

“Well, it works best somewhere dark,” Nico says. “And then you have to focus on where you want to go and also let your body go. Like feel yourself fading into the shadows. But keep the image of your destination in mind.”

“Um, right,” Will says. “Maybe I’ll try for your cabin. Just because I know it’ll be dark enough.”

Nico snorts. They didn’t hang out in their cabins much since they had moved into their apartment together, but it was still a nice place to get away when they were at camp.

“I’ll be waiting, okay?” Nico asks. “You can do this.”

Will nods. “I love you, baby.”

Nico nods. “I’ll tell you when I see you, okay?”

He disconnects the call, trying not to look hurried as he head to his cabin. He paces around his bed, trying not to worry when ten minutes go by without Will. He was probably looking for a dark place with no mortals. He was probably encouraging himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He hears a thump.

“Will?” Nico calls out.

“Nico?”

“Gods, you made it,” Nico says. He rushes over to where Will’s landed on the ground. He’s starting to understand why Will’s always so worried about Nico as he soon as he touches Will’s skin. He immediately gets a rundown of Will’s health. His shoulder is still bruised, and he was cold to the touch. He’s still in his pjs, feet bare. And his energy is low from shadow-traveling from who knows where.

Nico helps him to the bed, hoping that Will’s powers were a little more instinctual. He sings the lullaby Will always sang to him, smiling as his hands glow a little. Will lets out a contented sigh.

“You’re such a natural,” he says. He snuggles closer to Nico, yawning. “Gods, I don’t know how you shadow-travel.”

“Are you going to be sick?” Nico asks.

Will hums. “I’m nauseated, but I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” He pulls the covers over himself, tugging Nico closer. “I know the healing thing is probably telling you I’m hurt or whatever, but I just want to sleep.”

“How do I stop glowing?” Nico asks.

“Relax. It’ll go away on its own.” He pauses. “Or you can cuddle me.”

Nico pulls his boyfriend to his chest, kissing his hair. He smelled like rain and cinnamon and a little like cigarette smoke. He can’t believe Will somehow shadow-traveled in his sleep. Or that they’ve somehow swapped powers.

“Wonder how long this is gonna last,” Nico mumbles.

“I hope not long,” Will says. “I hate being cold.”

Nico smiles. “I’ll keep you warm, sunshine.”

He kisses Will’s cheek again, tucking Will in. He was already drifting off, and Nico was feeling tired from healing Will’s shoulder. He doesn’t mind Will’s powers, but he does miss his own. And he doesn’t like the idea of Will just being able to disappear like that.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Will mumbles.

“Just want to make sure you’re okay,” Nico says.

“I’m okay. Just want to sleep. You sleep, too. I know you need it.”

Nico can’t disagree with that, so he does as Will says. He wraps his arms around Will and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know long-distance isn't until tomorrow and I've already kind of written two fics for the prompt haha (but there's still tomorrow)


	8. home is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's on tour. Will misses him.

Will jumps as his phone dings. He grabs it, a little disappointed when he sees it’s not a text but a notification. He smiles as he pulls up the interview of Nico di Angelo, singer-songwriter and rising star. He doesn’t know the interviewer, but it doesn’t matter. He’s not here o watch the interviewer. He’s here for Nico.

He loves watching these interviews, even though he usually knows everything already and more. Instead of listening to Nico, he likes to watch Nico’s movements. The way he fidgets with the ring on his finger or crosses his legs after fifteen minutes. Or the way he blushes when the interviewer asks about his new song.

Will beams as Nico stammers. Nico always got nervous when he talked about his songs, afraid to reveal too much about his personal life. Which often added to the appeal of his fame. Will’s seen many posts on social media about people trying to figure out Nico’s cryptic comments and vague references.

The interviewer lets Nico off easy, smoothly segueing into another topic that Nico was more comfortable with. Will wishes he could be there with Nico, to hold his hand and reassure him when he got nervous. He knows Nico’s not entirely comfortable with interviews yet. He preferred to be on the songwriting side where he didn’t have to make appearances. But since he’d gotten famous from YouTube, he’d been getting more interviews. And now he was on a mini-tour.

And Will’s so sad he can’t be there with him. But Will was slammed with school, and neither of them could justify him taking so much time off school. Even if Nico’s tour was a big deal. But Will was able to follow along when he could through interviews and uploaded videos. It wasn’t quite the same, but it was better than nothing.  
The interview ends and Will opens his messages to send Nico a text.

Will: loved the interview, baby! Heard you have a new man?

Nico: you’re such a dork

Will: your dork?

Nico: last I checked

Will grins at his phone. He misses Nico so much, but in two weeks Nico would be back in his arms. Will wasn’t a jealous person, but he hadn’t been prepared to share his boyfriend with the world.

Nico: I didn’t look too nervous did I?

Will: only to me but I know those interviewers can be nosy

Nico: wasn’t as bad as last week

Will lets out a huff. An interviewer last week had kept pushing Nico when he got flustered about explaining a love song he’d written for Will. They’d agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low, but not everyone respected that.

Will: I still think you should have just walked out

Nico: I don’t want to be rude

Will: it’s rude to beg for information

Nico: I wish you could be here, I miss you

Will: I miss you, too <3 two more weeks

Nico: I’m so ready to be not famous again

Will: good because I’m tired of sharing you

Nico: I love you, sunshine :)

Will: I love you too baby <3

Will smiles at the little smiley. Nico didn’t often use emoticons, so Will treasured every one. Nico has to leave for another press thing, so Will lets him go. He misses Nico, but he’s grateful that he can have these little moments with Nico.  
-  
Will’s exhausted. He’s been so busy this week with exams, but now he’s done. The only thing that could make this better was having Nico there. But he was finishing up his tour and wouldn’t be back home for another three days. He had one more show, and Will was planning on live-streaming it tonight. Special boyfriend privileges for the last show.

Will must doze off because he wakes to someone knocking at his door. He groans, huffing. He has no idea who it is at the door, but he definitely doesn’t want to buy anything. And he isn’t expecting any company. He yawns as he opens his door, surprised to see Piper.

“No offense but why are you here?”

Piper just rolls her eyes. “We’re going out tonight, so go get ready. Something kind of nice, okay?”

“Can we do another night?” Will asks. “I’m tired.”

“Nope.” Piper invites herself in, pulling Will towards his bedroom. “C’mon. We’re going to find you something nice to wear, and then we’re going out.”

“At least tell me where?”

Piper shakes her head. “It’s a surprise. But I promise you’re going to like it. Love it even. Just trust me.”Will groans again. “The last time I heard those words, I found myself stealing a cat.”

“We weren’t stealing. We were saving a cat. Will, she needed a new home.”

Will nods, knowing he’s not going to win that argument. He waits on the bed while Piper picks out an outfit for him. She’s been his best friend since high school, and Will pouts he’d have gotten this far without her. She always knew right when to show up, so he did trust her.

“Okay, but we have to be back by Nico’s show.”

Piper grins. “Yeah, of course. You’ll get to see your beau’s show.” She holds out some clothes. “Here, put these on.”

Will does as he’s told, not sure why he needs to put effort into his outfit. He’s not sure where they’re going. Half the time, they just ended up at Piper’s place with takeout and a movie. But tonight seemed different. Piper seemed to have actual plans.

“Oh, good. You’re ready to go. C’mon. We’re going to be late for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, at that new place downtown.”

“The taco truck?”

Piper nods. “Yup.”

Will rolls his eyes. He loves tacos, so he’s already more excited about whatever Piper’s got planned for tonight. They head out, and Will’s trying to decide what he’s going to eat. There are so many good options, and they end up getting a tasting menu.

“Why are you so messy?” Will asks as he watches a glob of sour cream drip down Piper’s chin.

“I just want to fully enjoy my food,” Piper says. She wipes the sour cream and licks her fingers. Will rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his own taco. The food is amazing, and Will can’t wait to share this with Nico. His boyfriend wasn’t as enthusiastic about tacos as Will, but he still appreciated food.

Will starts to get really confused, though, after they finish eating. Piper’s driving and they’re heading in the opposite direction of either of their apartments.

“Piper, the show starts in thirty minutes,” Will says.

“You’re not going to miss it. I promise.”

Will jiggles his knee, trying to trust her. The radio is playing, and Will smiles as one of Nico’s songs comes on. It’s a slower song about Nico’s childhood, and one of Will’s favorites. Nico didn’t talk much about his childhood, but this was a happier one.

“Piper, where are we?”They’re in some sketchy looking parking lot, and Will’s not sure what’s happening.

“C’mon, or we’re really going to be late.”

Will doesn’t have time to ask questions as Piper pulls him through some door. He’s immediately hit with the chaos. The hallway is crowded and everyone’s shouting and talking into walkie-talkies and running down the hallway. Will lets Piper do the talking, and he hears his name being thrown around. Then suddenly he’s being whisked into an auditorium.

“Piper,” he starts. Piper’s just grinning at him. “Are we really- Is this- Oh my gosh!”

He can’t do anything but hug her. He can’t believe that he’s at Nico’s concert.

“How did this happen?”

Piper shrugs. “Nico might have pulled a few strings to have the concert here. And then getting you here was the easy part.”

Will thinks he might actually cry when he sees Nico appear on the stage. He’s not sure if Nico can see or hear him, but it doesn’t stop Will from jumping up and down and cheering loudly. He’s pretty sure he’s going to lose his voice after tonight, but he doesn’t care. He can’t believe that he and Nico are finally in the same room again.

It’s amazing to see his boyfriend in concert, but Will’s so excited to see Nico afterward. Piper fangirls for a few moments and teases Nico before kissing Will’s cheek and heading home. Will’s already thinking of ways to thank Piper for tonight.

“So, surprise?” Nico asks, looking a little nervous.

“You’re amazing. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“It was pretty hard getting it around your Google alerts,” Nico laughs. “But we managed. I, um, actually had it planned a week ago.”

Will’s mouth drops open. They’d talked almost every day since Nico had left, and he read every article and watched every interview.

“I can’t believe you,” Will laughs. 

“Will a backstage tour make you feel better?”

Will nods. The venue wasn’t the biggest, but it was still pretty cool. Nico got his own dressing room and a small team of makeup and costume techs. Will smiles when he sees Nico’s guitar in the corner. It’d been a gift from his mom, and Nico never went anywhere without it.

“Are you allowed to go home now?” Will asks, kissing Nico’s lips. He’s sure Nico’s tired, and he’s so ready to stop sharing Nico.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Nico says. “I just need to grab my guitar. I think everyone is already setting up for the next event here.”

Despite the fact that Nico’s show just finished, people are already bustling around and yelling again. But Nico and Will slip out the back to Nico’s car. They spend a few minutes kissing before heading home. The moment they walk in, Nico’s shucking off his shoes and dragging Will down the hallway. He spends another few minutes washing his face before tugging Will towards the bed.

“Someone’s eager,” Will laughs. “Tired, baby?”

Nico nods. “So tired. I’m so happy to be home. Remind me next time to bring you along.”

Will grins. “I’ll try, baby. We’ll figure it out.”

Nico nuzzles into Will’s side, kissing him softly. “I love you so much.”

“You can go to sleep, baby. It’s okay.”

“Want to spend time with you,” Nico yawns.

“I’ll be right here. The whole night.”

“You won’t be mad?”

Will shakes his head. “Of course not, Nico. I’m so proud of you! You’re chasing your dreams and making music. That concert was amazing. So much better than live-streaming it. And even little rockstars need their sleep.”

Nico snorts. “I’m not a rockstar.”

“Not yet.” Will kisses his forehead. “Go to sleep. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“Not yet.”

Nico laughs which turns into a yawn again. Will brushes his hair back, pulling the blankets over them. Without the banter, Nico falls asleep quickly. Will smiles. He’s so proud of his boyfriend, but he’s so happy to have him back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know Nico probably wouldn't have had the weight to pull the strings he did, but he's in love and everyone respects that in this universe haha


	9. cake and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will wants to bake a cake for his crush only for said crush to bake his own cake  
> alternatively fluffy banter while solangelo bakes a cake and Piper supervises

“And you’re sure this is a good idea?” Piper asks.

“Why isn’t it a good idea?” Will asks. He’s got his arms full of groceries and kitchen utensils. Piper didn’t offer to help.

“You do remember the last time you tried something like this, right?”

“That was different. Eggs are completely different than cake,” Will says.

“Good point,” Piper says. “Because remember what happened to the eggs?”

“Nothing actually caught on fire, though. They just have to call the fire department because the alarm went off.”

“Which resulted in?” Piper prompts.

Will pouts. “A note from the RA to never cook unsupervised again. Which is why you’re here.”

“Still feels like a crime,” Piper says. “It’s ten at night, and you’re most likely going to burn something. Which is going to cause a lot of unhappy college students to riot.”

“No college student is actually asleep right now,” Will says. Sure it was late, but it was also a Friday night. Will was sure some party was happening somewhere. Which was the perfect time to bake a cake. Because he wouldn’t be disturbing anyone.

“Well, I’d just like it to go on record that I am not responsible for whatever happens.”

Will grins. “Sure. But it’s going to work. I promise. I’m going to bake the most perfect cake, and he’s going to love it and want to marry me.”

“On the spot, yeah?”

“Yup.”

Piper just nods before plopping into the nearest chair and turning to her phone. Will huffs, dumping his supplies on the counter and arranging his groceries. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the dorm kitchens, but it was the best they had. And, anyway, Will’s cooking wasn’t really a hazard to anyone. He just happened to have a few slip-ups related to cooking food. Purely coincidental.

He’s turning the oven on and rereading the instructions when someone walks in. Will doesn’t turn around, too busy to care. Someone was probably just wanting to wash their dishes.

“Please tell me nothing is going to burn down tonight, Solace.”

Will jumps, spinning around to see Nico di Angelo looking very unimpressed. No! Nico wasn’t supposed to see this part. He was supposed to see the finished and perfectly baked cake. Not Will actually trying to bake the cake.

“Recipe doesn’t call for any fires, so we should be good,” Will says. He ignores the snort he hears from Piper.

“Do you know how to bake a cake?” Nico asks.

“I have a recipe.” He waves his box of cake mix.

“Do you know how to work kitchen appliances?”

“It was only one time!” Will says.

“This year,” Nico says. “If I remember correctly, it’s happened several times since you’ve been here.”

Will pouts. That was true. But did that also mean Nico was paying attention to him? Sure, there might be posters in some of the dorm kitchens that told people to look out for Will, but that didn’t mean anything. And Will didn’t mind. If they wanted to impart some wisdom on him, he was happy to take it. As long as it was nice. Some college kids were rude.

“I have a good feeling about this,” Will says.

“Well, let me know if you need anything. I’d like to know ahead of time if I need to grab any personal belongings.”

PIper’s making some weird faces behind Nico’s back, and Will’s not entirely sure what she’s trying to do. She composes herself as Nico turns around, and Will realizes that Nico’s in his pjs. It’s just a simple T-shirt and some flannel pants with little skulls printed on them, but it’s so cute.

“Will,” Piper hisses. “Ask him for help!”

Will’s eyes widen as he gets it.

“Nico, wait!” He pops his head out of the kitchen door, and Nico just kind of smirks.

“Is this my warning?”

“No, I, um, was wondering if you wanted to help me? Like I might need some help? You know, so I don’t burn anything.”

Nico seems to consider for a few moments before he nods. “Sure. Let me just get a few things.”

Will has no idea what that means, but he really hopes it doesn’t mean Nico’s going to change out of his pjs. He rereads the recipe while he waits for Nico to come back. PIper’s back on her phone, but she’s grinning now. Will can’t believe he’s just asked his crush to help him make a cake. That Will was planning on giving Nico. So basically Nico was making his own cake. Well, at least Will would know he liked it.

Nico comes back with a few groceries.

“Okay, so boxed cake is fine, but you can make it better with a few extra ingredients,” he says. “So that’s what we’re going to do. Because we might as well.”

Will nods, trying to follow along. He feels like he should be taking notes on the recipe or taking pictures of Nico just so he can convince himself this is really happening. Nico’s already measuring stuff out, and Will’s just trying not to fangirl. Piper makes a mixing motion, and Will gets it this time.

“How about you measure and I mix?” Will asks.

Nico hums. “Probably the best. Somehow, I’d trust you to cut me open, but I don’t trust you to bake a cake.”

“Those are completely different skills,” Will says. Nico knew his major?

“But both require a certain amount of precision and care,” Nico says.

“What about you? History majors don’t exactly need to know how to measure stuff, right?”

Nico glances at him for a moment before going back to cracking the eggs. “No, cooking is just a hobby for me. My mom taught me when I was younger, and I just like doing it.”

“My mama tried to teach me, too,” Will says.

“Really?”

Will nods. “Yeah, guess it didn’t stick.”

“Maybe you just need to practice more. And with something more simple. Cakes can be a little tricky.”

“Um, that’s a lot of eggs.”

“It’ll be good. Trust me,” Nico says, and Will does. He so trusts Nico.

They fall quiet for a few moments as Will mixes the batter. Nico shows him how to mix it properly, and Will can’t believe this is actually happening. Everything smells like chocolate and vanilla, and Will’s already getting hungry. He can’t wait to actually eat this cake.

“Okay, so the part we can control is done,” Nico says. He pours the batter into the two cake pans. “I hate these ovens, but they’re what we have. I’d just check on the cake a little sooner than the timer says to make sure it’s doing okay.”

Will nods. He helps Nico clean up the counter as Will’s made a bit of a mess. He doesn’t realize that Nico’s leaving until Nico gathers up what’s left of his groceries.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Will asks.

“It’s almost eleven,” Nico says. “And the baking should be fine. Just make sure it’s baked all the way through. A fork or toothpick will work. And I’m sure you know how to frost a cake.”

“Yeah.”

Nico nods, but he hesitates slightly at the door. Piper’s watching them both like a tennis match. Will had forgotten that she was here for a bit, and now he wishes she were cuing him.

“Um, actually,” Nico says softly, “I have this homework that I need help with. Are you better at chemistry than cooking?”

“Ironically, yes,” Will says.

Nico cracks a smile, and Will loves it. He goes to put his groceries away and comes back with his homework. Piper still hasn’t moved, and Will knows she’s invested in this now. She may not have wanted to be responsible for the cake, but she wasn’t going to leave Will to flounder.

“Why are you taking chemistry?” Will asks.

“It was the only science course available this semester, And I need it to graduate.” Nico lets out a long sigh. “I’ve been to so many tutoring sessions, and I still can’t get this stupid stoichiometry nonsense.”

Will smiles. “Lucky for you, I aced this.”

Nico looks relieved, pushing his notebook towards Will. Will looks at the examples for a moment before picking up a pencil.

“Okay, so let’s start with this one,” he says, pointing at the third problem. “It’s easier than the first one.”

Nico nods, listening as Will walks him through the problem. This honestly feels like a dream to Will. The kitchen smells like chocolate and sugar, and Nico’s leg is pressed against his as he scribbles some numbers in the margins as he tries to remember his conversions.

“Wait, that’s it?” Nico asks when he’s finished. “That’s all there is to it?”

“For this one, yes,” Will says.

Nico groans. “There is more? Why are there so many measurements? What the heck is a mole?”

Will laughs. “You’ll get it. Just need some practice.”

Nico rolls his eyes, but he lets Will start on the next problem, tapping his pencil against his chin. They finish four more problems before the oven dings. Nico checks the cake, smiling as he announces that it’s ready. Will groans when he learns he has to wait for the cake to cool before frosting.

“Well, I guess we have time to finish your homework.”

Nico looks less enthusiastic about that, but he sits back at the table. Piper’s fallen asleep, bored by the chemistry talk. Will’ll wake her up for some cake later. But it was nice just talking to Nico and joking around between homework problems.

When the cake is finally deemed cool enough, Will gets out his canned frosting. Nico shows him how to even out his strokes and make sure there’s enough frosting for each layer and the sides. He’s got frosting on his cheek, and Will just kind of wants to lick it off.

“What?” Nico asks. He blushes, ducking his head a little.

“You’ve got some frosting here,” Will says. He’s already reaching across to wipe it gently off of Nico’s cheek. They’re both blushing now, and Will doesn’t know what to do with the frosting other than to lick it off of his finger. He’s not sure he’s imagining the way Nico’s eyes dip to follow his finger.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Will asks. Nico nods. “I was trying to bake a cake for you.”

He watches Nico’s face for a moment before Nico bursts out laughing. Will sees Piper startle awake, but he ignores her as he focuses on Nico.

“Oh my gods,” Nico says. “You just made me bake my own cake.”

Will laughs. “Yeah.”

“You’re such a dork, Will.” He pauses. “Can I tell you a secret, too?”

Will nods, swallowing.

“I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year,” Nico says. “Ironically, I noticed you during that fire alarm. I didn’t know you were the one who set it off.”

Will groans. “The cake was supposed to impress you.”

“I’m already impressed. Just not by your cooking skills. But I don’t mind. I love to cook.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you two just kiss already? I want some cake,” Piper says. Nico jumps, and Will pouts at her. She holds up her hands, moving to get a slice of cake before walking towards the door. “Don’t forget to clean up, lovebirds. Good night. Be safe! Love you!”

“Sorry about that,” Will says after Piper’s left. “She’s always like that.”

Nico gives a soft laugh. “She might have a point, though. I’d love to kiss you.”

Will makes an embarrassing happy sound as Nico brushes his nose against Will’s. And then he kisses Will, and it tastes like the frosting. Nico nuzzles his nose against Will’s again, pulling back.

“You’ve liked me that long?” Will asks.

“Yeah, you’re really oblivious.”

“Maybe I should have baked a cake sooner.”

“Should we eat some?”

Will grins. “Definitely.”

Will can’t believe how perfect tonight is. Cake and kisses go really well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is doing okay :) also, next week's posting schedule might be a little here and there, but I will hopefully be back to regularly scheduled programming soon (though it's been a rough morning, peeps)


	10. dead people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a baby when it comes to horror and murder, so here's something that vaguely fits the prompt (as I've done with some prompts later this week, too haha)
> 
> alternatively: will and nico watch a horror movie, but there's very little horror on any of their parts (and a lot on mine)

“Tell me why you think this is a good idea again?” Will asks.

“Because it’s fun. C’mon, didn’t you ever do stuff like this when you were little?”

Will fixes Nico with a look. “I think you know the answer already.”

“Well, we’re doing it now.”

Will sighs. He’s never been a fan of Halloween with all of its focus on being scared and creepy. He much prefers the trick-or-treating version where he gets to dress up and eat a lot of candy. But he’s quickly learning that Nico likes the more creepy side.

“Fine, but it won’t be my fault if I can’t sleep tonight.”

“I promise I’ll scare all the monsters away,” Nico says. It’d be sweeter if he hadn’t been poring over his collection of scary movies all afternoon, trying to find the perfect one. “And some of these aren’t even that scary. You did okay with that ghost movie.”

“Yeah because they weren’t being chopped up and eaten or something. They were just ghosts trying to live their best life.”

“And these are about murderers trying to live their best life,” Nico says.

Will pouts. He’s not going to win this argument, so he just focuses on making popcorn with all the butter he wants. He also grabs their bag of candy and settles on the couch with a blanket and his pillow. Nico rolls his eyes.

“You’re psyching yourself out. It’s not going to be that bad. I promise.”

Will makes Nico keep the lights on as the movie starts. He doesn’t like the music, and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to hear a violin again without checking to make sure an axe murderer isn’t around. Nico kisses his cheek and steals the popcorn from Will’s lap. Which is probably good because the jump scare would have had all the popcorn on the floor.

Will’s watching through his fingers, not sure he’s going to like what comes next. The murderer hasn’t even appeared yet, and Will already feels like he’s going to wet his pants.

“Will, you look at people’s guts all day. Like for the past four years. You’ve seen worse than this.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. They weren’t being murdered by some werewolf or whatever.”

“He’s not a werewolf. He’s just really hairy.”

“What the heck?”Nico just shrugs. “Just how it goes sometimes. I picked one where they don’t eat people.”

Will’s not sure if that makes it better. The characters on the screen have already almost been decapitated, impaled, and burned alive. Will’s not sure what about this makes for quality entertainment. He’s actually pretty sure whoever made this movie needs to see a therapist. Like Will’s going to after he’s watched this movie.

“Oh, okay, it’s getting to the good part now,” Nico says, bouncing a little. Will grimaces, not sure if he should look or bury his face in Nico’s shoulder. So far there’s been very little blood and violence, but with the suspenseful music and lighting, Will’s already properly frightened.He jumps when he hears the murderer’s footsteps, gripping Nico’s arm. The man looks positively disgusting, and Will’s pretty sure it’s a health hazard to not clean your axe after each murder. But he’s not going to judge. He doesn’t want to be next.

Will screams when the girl does, and Nico just pats his arm.

“Wait,” Will says. “What just happened?”

“He killed her,” Nico says.

“But that wouldn’t kill her. I mean, eventually, it would. But there’s no way that axe is sharp enough. Look at it. It’s got to be so blunt and rusted.”

“Will, it’s a movie.”

“But people don’t just fall apart like that!”

“They’re not going to actually kill people. They’re acting.”

“Badly,” Will huffs. “That blood doesn’t even look real. And you wouldn’t see all of your intestines and such. Like they don’t just spill out with that kind of wound. Is that Kool-Aid? It’s not even red.”

He catches Nico smirking. “Just watch the movie. It’s not supposed to be real.”

“But they could have at least tried.”

Will’s not even paying attention anymore. He’s so caught up in how slightly wrong everything looks now. The music is still going strong, but there’s no suspense because this guy wouldn’t have gotten away with all those murders. Half of his victims probably would have been able to survive or even get away.

“I just don’t see how people watch this stuff. It’s completely inaccurate,” Will huffs.

“So what I’m hearing is that you want something scarier,” Nico says.

“What?”

“This is an old movie. Still pretty good with all the usual bells and whistles, but obviously they didn’t have the technology to make it look as real as a real ER or whatever.”

“Um.”

“So the newer ones look more real and are a lot better. Well, not the newest ones. But the ones in the middle. Good effects and plot and all that.”“So they’re medically accurate?” Will asks.

“I’m not the doctor. But we can watch them and you can tell me.”

“I don’t know.”

The premise of the movie was honestly terrifying to Will, but the effects didn’t come across as scary. But if there were movies out there that had the effects and the plot, Will would be properly scared. As it was, he was still mildly terrified that some axe murderer was waiting outside his door to try and kill him.

“Or they have those psychological thrillers which are pretty cool. Less violence, but I kind of like them better. You have to figure out the mystery by following all the clues. And there’s still murder or whatever, but you only see the end result.”

“Like the dead people?”

“Yes, Will. The corpses. Or cadavers or whatever.”

“Maybe not tonight.”

“So tomorrow night?”

“Like tomorrow morning? When it’s still bright outside?”

Nico rolls his eyes, but he hugs Will close and kisses his cheek. “You know they’re not real, right? You just spent the last forty minutes of this movie talking about all the inaccuracies.”

“Yeah, but I feel that actual ax murderers know how to kill people. And they’ll watch all these movies and know what not to do.”

Nico smiles. “I doubt that, Will. If that’s your villain origin story, you might need to rethink your career options.”

Will giggles a little. “I guess. But it’s still scary.”

Nico hums. “I promise I’ll protect you, sunshine. Okay? Why don’t we get ready for bed?”

It takes Will forever. Despite the inaccuracies of the movie, Will’s still checking every door and nook. Nico plugs in all of their nightlights and leaves the bathroom light on. Will makes him check under the bed and lock all the doors and windows again. Then he crawls into bed and cuddles up to Will.

“We can watch a Disney movie before we go to sleep,” Nico says.

Will nods. “Can we watch Moana?”

Nico’s already pulling it up, brushing Will’s hair back and kissing his cheek. Will doesn’t know if he’s going to get much sleep tonight, but he feels safe enough with Nico by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've probably noticed, I've never seen a horror movie


	11. off to wiarding school we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably recognize the universe, but I tried to make it a little different

Will was nervous. He’d never been away from home for longer than a weekend, but now he was going to be away for months. And he wouldn’t be able to return until winter holidays. At least his brothers would be going with him, though they’d already made it clear that they weren’t going to babysit him.

“It’ll be fine, Will. You’ll make friends and won’t even need us,” Michael says.

Will just nods. He’s heard stories about school, and it sounds fun. Aside from the not going home part. He can’t wait to learn magic and wear robes. Sometimes, he sneaks into his brothers’ room and tries on their robes when they’re not home. But now he had his own robe and wand, and he couldn’t wait to use it.

“Mama will send you letters and stuff,” Lee says. “And you’ll get busy with school.”

The train whistles, and Will hurries to follow his brothers. He doesn’t want to miss the train and an entire school term. Michael’s already ditched him for some friends, but Lee makes sure Will’s found a seat. Will gets comfortable, looking out the window as he waits for everyone else to board.

“Are these seats taken?” a girl asks.

“Nope.”

The girl smiles, tugging on a boy’s hand. “I’m Bianca, and this is Nico. He’s a first-year.”

“Will, too,” Lee says. “I’m Lee. What year are you?”

“Third. You?”

“Fifth.”

Bianca smiles. “Cool.”

Will glances at Nico. He’s fiddling with a little figurine. “Is that from the Mythomagic collection?” Will asks.

“Yeah,” Nico says, perking up. “Bia tells me it’s dumb to like gods and goddesses when we’re wizards, but I think they’re cool.”

“Me, too,” Will says. “I think Apollo is my favorite.”

Nico wrinkles his nose. “No way. Hades is the best.” He holds out his figurine. “That’s why he’s limited edition.”

“But he’s all creepy,” Will says. “He hangs out with the dead.”

Nico shrugs. “Better than writing poems all day.”Will laughs. Lee and Bianca switch seats so Will and Nico can talk. Will shows Nico his Mythomagic card collection, and Nico talks about the different figurines he’s collected. Will almost misses seeing the school for the first time because he and Nico are in a heated debate about which god is better: Hephaestus or Hermes.

“Whoa,” Nico says. “It’s like a real castle. We get to go to school here?”

There’s a flurry as they change into their robes, and Will feels a nervous excitement in his stomach as Bianca and Lee leave them. At least Will has Nico. He doesn’t know where to look as they’re ushered into the school. Everything looks so cool, and he can already smell their dinner.

“I hope we’re in the same House,” Nico whispers. “But if we’re not, can we still be friends?”

Will nods. “Totally. Pinky promise?”

They promise just as Nico’s name gets called. And then it’s Will’s turn. He’s a little bummed that they’re not in the same House, but Nico gives him a little wave as they take their seats. Dinner is amazing, and then Will’s almost too tired to remember the password or how to get anywhere. He does his best to listen to the prefect’s instructions, but his full belly is already lulling him to sleep. He climbs up to the dormitory, immediately changes into his pjs, and falls asleep.  
-  
Will and Nico don’t have many classes together, but they still hang out on the weekends and after classes. Some of the kids think it’s weird that they study together so much, but Lee tells Will it doesn’t matter. He writes his first letter home about Nico and the school and learning how to levitate a feather.

“I can’t wait until we can Apparate,” Nico says. “Like teleporting. It’s so cool when my mom does it. But scary. Because she just pops up sometimes.”

Will laughs. “Mama’s already dreading when Michael’s going to be old enough because he gets into enough trouble already.”

“I wonder what it feels like. Like do we just kind of get sucked up some invisible tube? You know what would be cool? If we could travel with shadows or something. Like be all mysterious.”

Will grins. Nico was so creative. “You should figure out how to do that. It’d be so cool.”

“After I figure out how to levitate this feather first,” Nico says. “C’mon. You said you were going to help me.”

It takes about an hour, but Nico gets the movement down. Then they have races to see how far they can fly their feathers before losing control. They don’t get more than six or seven feet, but it’s still pretty cool.

It’s really nice having Nico to study with. They aren’t allowed off campus, but there are plenty of things to do. There are even clubs to join, and Will tries to get Nico to join a few.

“It’s an environmental club,” Will says. “And we can practice levitating stuff.”

“But it’s on a Saturday,” Nico pouts.

“But we’re helping the earth! Isn’t it cool we can use our magic to save the earth?”

Nico groans, but he comes along with Will on the field trip. It is kind of fun to levitate things, even if it’s trash. They make a game out of it to see who can levitate the most trash. A few of the older kids outdo them, but they’ve had more years of practice.

“Maybe we can get registered to be those shapeshifter things,” Nico says as they walk along the beach. “I’d want to be a cat.”

“Ooh, I could be a squirrel.”

Nico giggles. “Why a squirrel?”

“They’re so cute. And they’re fast. Why a cat? That’s so cliche.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Because I want to sleep all day without people judging me.”

“You already do that.”

“Not without you trying to get me to do stuff,” Nico says.

“Stuff like this? I know you think it’s fun.”

Nico grumbles something, and Will grins. He definitely misses home sometimes, but school is much better with Nico and things to do. They even stop by McDonald's on the way home from the beach cleaning, and Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen Nico inhale a burger that fast.  
-  
Halloween is Nico’s favorite time of the year, apparently. He dresses up as a vampire, and Will thinks it’s so cool. He didn’t dress up, but he wishes he had. Nico’s sister helped with the makeup, and their school robes look perfect with Nico’s outfit. The professors even seem to like Nico’s costume and don’t penalize him for not being in his proper uniform.

“I can’t wait for dinner tonight,” Nico says as they walk to their next classes.

“What happens at dinner?” Will’s heard whispers, but he’s not sure what’s rumor and what’s actually real.

“It’s Halloween-themed. With spooky pumpkins and music and bats.” Nico grins, showing off his fangs. “It’s going to be like a spooky movie in real life.”

“Hopefully without the serial killers,” Will says.  
“Well, they don’t mess with wizards.”

Will grins. He can’t believe it’s already Halloween. His mom had sent him some candy and a candle for his nightstand. Nico also got some candy and a little jack-o-lantern that had sometimes responded. Will doesn’t know why they have classes on Halloween when everything feels so exciting. He can barely concentrate in class. Everyone’s talking about dinner and their plans for the evening.

Nico’s waiting outside Will’s dorm before dinner. They’d promised each other that they’d walk in together, even if they can’t sit together. The food smells delicious as always, and Will can hear a choir singing spooky songs. He grips Nico’s hand as they walk into the dining hall.

“Wow,” Nico breathes. Pumpkins and candles float near the ceiling, and bats are swooping around. A few ghosts are playing some game around the chandelier, and every table is decorated. The candles are glowing an array of colors from green to purple to a deep orange, and the pumpkins sometimes give a spooky laugh.

“This is so cool,” Will says. He can’t stop looking around throughout dinner. The food is Halloween-themed, too, and Will wishes he could try a bite of everything or save some for later. Instead, he eats until he’s full and then wishes he knew a spell to allow him to eat just a little more.

“Want to come back to our dorm and hear some spooky stories?” Nico asks.

Will nods, letting his prefect know before following Nico down the twisting hallways. He’s been to Nico’s common room before, so it’s not a big deal. Most of Nico’s House liked Will and let him join them. They all sit around the fire, getting comfortable as some guy named Charlie gets ready to tell his story.

Will huddles near Nico, not wanting to appear too scared. But Charlie’s a good storyteller, and Will feels goosebumps along his skin. He’s never been one to like spooky stories, and Charlie’s got a really spooky one. He grips Nico’s hand during a really scary part.

“Don’t worry,” Nico says. “It’s not real.”

“I know. But it sounds real.”

Nico nods. “It’s a good story, isn’t it?”

When Charlie finishes, everyone claps. A girl with red hair starts a new story, and Will’s glad this one isn’t as scary. But he still feels properly scared bu the time everyone starts heading to bed.

“I can walk you back to your dorm, Will,” Charlie says. “I hope I didn’t scare you too much tonight.”

“Maybe a little,” Will says. He’s still holding Nico’s hand. He’s grateful that no one makes fun of him. And that Charlie’s willing to brave the dark hallways to walk him back.

“Alright. Everyone say goodnight. I’ll be back soon.”

Nico gives Will a wave before handing him a glow stick. “I’ll see you in the library tomorrow. Sweet dreams!”

Will smiles before following Charlie down the hall. He sleeps with the glow stick under his covers that night. He knows it’s not even magic, but it’s a gift from Nico. And that’s special enough.


	12. call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico texts the wrong number, but it works out pretty well

Nico: if your cat leaves one more dead freaking thing on my porch I’m going to leave your corpse on yours

Nico watches the text send, feeling something settle in his soul. He doesn’t have anything against cats, but he does have something against stepping over dead mice and rabbits and who even knows every morning. All he wanted to do was put out a nice pot of flowers and maybe a pumpkin, but he was afraid that the neighbor’s cat would think it a good hiding spot for its next victim.

Unknown: I’ll have you know my cat is a lovely being and she’d never do such a thing

Nico squints at the text, pushing his glasses up. Gods, he feels like an old man already. He’s yelling at his neighbors and squinting at his phone. His glasses are already so thick that they slide down his nose when he leans forward. Not to mention, he really thought this year was going to be the year he could decorate his door and porch. Until his dumb neighbor moved in with their cat and ruined his plans.

So maybe Nico is already quickly making his way down the grumpy old man route. But it’s not his fault.

Nico: well the dead mouse on my porch begs to differ

Unknown: too bad he’s dead

He cannot believe this man. Nico’s already typing out a furious response when his phone buzzes again.

Unknown: okay that was a little rude but I promise it’s not my cat. she’s not even allowed outside and is way too spoiled to even think about killing things

Nico pauses before sending his text. Then he squints at the number again. He’d had to pull out the apartment directory, a phone book-like thing that Nico’s pretty sure should be illegal. 

Unknown: but dead or not it’s kind of sweet

Nico: how so?

Unknown: they’re giving you gifts

Nico wrinkles his nose. He’s not squeamish about death or anything, but it does leave a sour note at the beginning of his day. And why wasn’t this cat leaving gifts for their own human? Why Nico? Sure Nico was friendly to all cats because he loved them, but that didn’t mean he wanted gifts.

Nico: I’ll pass

Unknown: I don’t think the cat cares

Nico: are you a cat expert?

Unknown: been an out and proud cat person since I was three

Nico: impressive is there a way I can intervene in this gift-giving?

Unknown: maybe texting whoever the cat lives with?

Nico sighs. That’s what he was trying to do, and it clearly wasn’t working out. He kind of wants to lightly bang his head against a wall.

Unknown: or you could accept your honor of being supreme cat leader

Nico: what the heck?

Unknown: cats are very particular with their affection you know, gifts are rare and special

Nico: do you know how many dead mice I have had to throw out this week?

Unknown: at least seven?

Nico: Yes, at least seven. probably even eight

Unknown: can’t say I’m not jealous

Nico: I will gladly trade

Unknown: of course I don’t want Bernice to get jealous

Nico: who’s Bernice?

Unknown: my cat  
[photo]

Nico should probably consider getting a bigger phone as he looks at the photo attachment. The cat does look really sweet and unlikely to be the culprit. But Nico knows how cats work. They can switch between cute and cuddly and evil and deceptive in seconds.

Unknown: the proper response is to tell me how cute she is

Nico: she’s adorable

Unknown: I know! the best cat ever (even if you’re being sarcastic)

Nico: well sorry to bother you, I believe it’s not your cat

Unknown: hope you find out who it is dead things are creepy, though I’d like to remind you that you did threaten my corpse at the beginning of this

Nico rolls his eyes, sighing. He thinks about trying a different number, but his eyes are too tired for that. And who would even fess up to their cat leaving dead things on your porch? Nico hopes he hasn’t been texting some creepy stalker or an actual old man. Maybe he should have thought of that before he threatened them. But at least he wasn’t the one who responded. And sent a picture of their cat.

So Nico feels okay enough that the unknown number isn’t some serial killer. Still, he double-checks his locks before he goes to bed.  
-  
Unknown: this is will, btw

Nico stares at the message, trying to figure out what it means. It’s been a week since the whole cat incident, and Nico thought they’d just let that be. But apparently not.

Nico: did no one ever teach you stranger danger?

Will: you responded

Nico: I didn’t give you my name though

Will: good point, ignore the text up there

Nico: that’s not how texting works

Will: well maybe you should give me your name then

Nico: and that’s not how stranger danger works

Will: only a danger if you’re a stranger :)

Nico: I think I’m going now

Will: wait! I promise I’m not some creep  
unless you’re some creep, are you?

Nico: you know I’m getting worried about your well being, do you respond to every random number text?

Will: only to defend my cat’s honor

Nico: well honor defended, she’s no longer a suspect

Will: did you find out who it was?

Nico: why are we still texting?  
and no

Will: because I’m not creepy  
and you never actually answered the question

Nico: I’m not a creep, just some guy who doesn’t like waking up to dead things on his doorstep

Will: on a brighter note I get to watch my first surgery today

Nico: I’m not sure if I should be impressed or creeped out

Will: impressed

Which is how Nico finds himself sucked into a conversation about surgeries and college majors. He’d figured Will had to be a college student after realizing that most of the residents in his apartment complex were college students. But you could never be too careful. Especially when someone was leaving dead things on doorsteps. Well, their cat was.

They text on and off for the next few days, and Nico finds himself smiling every time he sees a text from Will. He’s not sure why. After all, they hardly know each other, and they’ve never met. Will doesn’t even know Nico’s name. But they’re both in college and are in their third years.

But there was something about Will that kept Nico responding.  
-  
“Who’re you texting?” Hazel asks. She tries to lean over Nico’s shoulder, but he pulls his phone away. “Ooh? Someone special?”

They’re at some dumb college event that Hazel convinced Nico to come to. He’s sitting in the bleachers, trying not to be bored out of his mind while some cheerleads do a routine. It’s impressive, but Nico would much rather be in his bed sleeping. He didn’t even know that they still did pep rallies in college. That would probably have affected his decision.

“No one. Just checking my notifications.”

Hazel hums. “Right. Because reminders always make you smile. I’ve never seen you look so happy when you get an email.”

“You’re just not looking hard enough.”

“You can’t fool me,” Hazel says. “C’mon, please? I won’t tease you.”

Nico gives her a look before sighing. “Fine. I’m just texting this guy named Will.”

“Will?”

“Yeah, I guess. He’s in college for medicine, and I kind of accidentally threatened him and his cat.”

“Is that cat still leaving dead things?”

Nico nods. “Yes! And I thought it was him, but it isn’t. But we’re still texting for some reason.”

“What’d he just send?”

Nico glances at his phone. He hadn’t really looked at it because of Hazel’s nosiness. He has to stop himself from smiling when he sees it’s another picture of Bernice. She’s sitting on a cat tree in the sun looking absolutely content as Will rubs her head. Nico can only see Will’s hand, and he kind of hates that he wants to see more.

“He’s totally flirting,” Hazel says. “Though are you sure he’s a college student?”

Nico nods. “Yeah, pretty sure. He’s talked about his classes, and I looked up the professors. Plus, I haven’t given him my name, and it’s been a few weeks.”

Hazel lets out a long sigh. “Stranger danger, Nico!”

“I’m being safe. I haven’t given out too much personal info. He just knows we go to the same school. And probably that we live in the same apartment complex.”

Hazel’s still shaking her head. “Well, I guess I won’t be too surprised if you get murdered.” She pauses. “Wait, he goes to this school?”

Nico nods slowly.

“What if he’s here?”

Nico hadn’t thought of that, and suddenly, he’s afraid to look around. He really hasn’t shared much personal info, but they did have a couple of deep talks about parenting and childhood and anxieties about graduating. Which didn’t seem all that bad, but Nico was sleepy and his filter was off. So he’d just kind of typed what he was thinking. Some random stranger knew that he still slept with a stuffed bear because he was afraid of monsters under his bed.

“What’s he look like?” Hazel asks.

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know. We kind of unofficially agreed that we wouldn’t dig for each other’s identities.”

“Wait, his name is Will?” Nico doubts he’s going to like where this is going. “And he has a cat.” She grabs Nico’s phone, scrolling through a few texts.

“Hey!” Hazel looks a little sheepish.

“Sorry, but Frank has a friend named Will. You know, the guy with the freckles I was telling you about last year?”

Nico does vaguely remember this conversation. Specifically that Hazel thought they should hang out together. And that he’d come up with every possible excuse to not hang out with Will simply because he was too busy for that and wasn’t looking for a boyfriend.

So, of course, this was probably the exact same Will.

“You should ask,” Hazel says.

“If he’s here?” Hazel nods.

Nico takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t want to, but he also does. Plus, it’d be nice to know that he’s really not talking to some creepy old man. He has to correct a lot of typos before he can send the text. Hazel pretends not to be watching.

Nico: are you at the pep rally?

It takes a few minutes before Will replies.

Will: yeah  
are you?

Nico: yeah

Will: where are you?  
or do you want to meet?  
I’ve been trying to figure out who I’m talking to  
you’d better not be some creepy old man

Hazel laughs, and Nico huffs.

“He’s perfect for you, Nico. Oh my gosh. And if it really is Will, he’s such a sweetheart. Go get your man!”

Nico: want to meet by the funnel cake stand?

Will: on my way

Hazel gives Nico a little shove before he finally gets up. He tries not to look around as he walks over to the concession stands. He leans against the railing, fiddling with his phone before he sees Will. He just knows it’s him, even with his sucky vision. It has to be. Both from Hazel’s descriptions last year and the general feeling Nico gets from the texts.

He’s tall and freckled and wearing a bright orange T-shirt with a black flannel shirt. He’s smiling, and Nico thinks he might melt. Because no college student has any right to look this good in the middle of midterms. Especially one that’s been talking to Nico for the last month.

“Nico, right?” Will asks, and Nico might have a heart attack. They should have been calling instead of texting. Or not. Because Will’s voice makes Nico’s legs feel like jelly.

“Um, yeah. You’re Will?”

Will grins, holding out his hand. “Yup. Nice to meet you.” He pauses. “You wouldn’t happen to have a sister, would you?”

“Hazel?” Nico needs to stop talking in questions.

“Yeah, Hazel! Man, why haven’t we met yet?”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t go out much.”

Will laughs. “Too bad.”

Was Will flirting? Or was Nico just somehow infatuated at first sight?

“But maybe I can make an exception,” Nico blurts. Hazel’s so going to tease him later. But maybe it won’t matter.

“You won’t kill me and let me rot on my doorstep?”

“Only if you’re completely sure Bernice isn’t the one leaving dead mice on my doorstep.”

“One hundred percent positive.”

Will beams. “So you maybe want to go get a funnel cake with me?”

Nico nods. “If we can get strawberries, too.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stranger danger is a thing, but I guess not in this fic
> 
> so there might be a slight delay in updates this coming week :) but I have the prompts written, so thanks for being patient :)


	13. summer for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico work at a summer camp together, you know how that goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I'm no good at titles haha

“Why do they put us in charge of little kids?” Nico asks.

Percy grins. “Because we’re mature.”

“You put ketchup on your Mac and cheese today,” Piper says.

“At least he didn’t try to dye all the food blue again,” Annabeth sighs.

“You know they just don’t want to watch the little kids themselves.” Nico glances at Jason. He’s nursing a bruise on his head from where some kids got a little too excited about the activity of the day. Honestly, though, maybe instead of maturity, they should be hired based on their reflexes. These kids were fast.

“Where’s Will?” Piper asks. “Wasn’t he supposed to be here?”

“I heard he was dealing with an incident in cabin 11.”

They all wince in sympathy. Cabin 11 wasn’t bad, but they were definitely enthusiastic. But if anyone could handle them, it was probably Will. Nico had never seen a more put together or caring camp counselor in all of his years working this summer camp. Which, in his defense, had been many. Because his uncles ran the camp.

They all wait another twenty minutes before Will appears, looking a bit more flustered than usual. Everyone watches as Will serves himself a plate of food and sits.

“So?” Percy asks. “Aren’t you going to tell us?”

Will’s halfway through inhaling his lunch. “Some drama between cabin 10 and 11. Mostly 10 this time, which is unusual, but Chiron stepped in and handled it.”

“Chiron had to step in?” Annabeth asks.

“Well, technically, Mr. D was supposed to, but he made me get Chiron.”

They all nod. Mr. D somehow remained as one of the supervisors every year despite not actually doing any supervising. Nico doesn’t know how this camp is even running between his uncles and who they hire. Honestly, they should probably be shut down for just letting the kids run wild and do whatever they wanted. But they got good reviews every year, and parents kept sending their kids back. Nico suspects that the parents also don’t know what to do with their kids.

“But it’s all taken care of,” Will says. “So hopefully that whole drama is over. Because next time, it’s going to be one of you.”

“Nose goes!” Piper shouts. It’s a race to see how fast everyone can get their fingers to their nose, and no one actually sees who was last. “Well, it wasn’t me.”

“And I already handled it,” Will says, “so it’s not me.”

“Guess we’ll just have to figure it out later,” Percy says.

Will sighs, going back to shoveling food into his mouth. Nico doesn’t think it should be as attractive as it is. After all, what was attractive about a mouthful of food? Nothing. So clearly Nico needed to get himself together.

“Okay, well, we’ve still got afternoon and evening activities,” Annabeth says. “So, Nico and Will, you two have the obstacle course. Percy and Jason, you’re on craft duty. And Piper and I will watch the lake.”

“Why are you and Piper always paired together?” Percy whines.

“Because no one else wants to make the schedule. So I did. And I decided who’s paired with who.” She pauses. “If anyone else wants to do the scheduling, I’ll gladly let you.”

No one speaks. Annabeth nods. Scheduling was always annoying since the campers were always trying to switch activities to be with their friends, and no one wanted to be stuck on lifeguard duty for days on end. Nico suspects he knows why the pairings are the way they are, too. It’s come to his attention that his crush on Will isn’t as subtle as he’d like it. But at least Will doesn’t know it. Right?  
-  
Will sighs as watches yet another kid falls and scrapes their knee. He’s pretty sure they should have gotten sued for something like this earlier, but somehow they hardly had any complaints. Possibly, it was because the parents were just happy to have two weeks where someone else told their kids what to do. Will doesn’t blame them. He used to think he’d like to be a teacher, but after working this job for three straight summers, he’s looking at other jobs. It’s not that he didn’t like kids, but he wasn’t very good at telling them no.

“Why don’t you take care of her, and I’ll handle the course,” Nico says. Will nods. He beckons the girl over, pulling out his first-aid kit. They were going to have to get more band-aids and ointment on their next supply run. Seriously, it was like these kids were just drawn to accidents. At least they weren’t outright sobbing. Will had learned first-hand Nico wasn’t very good at calming kids down.

“How close are we to dinnertime?” Will asks.

“Another hour,” Nico says, glancing at his watch.

“Remind me why I signed up for this job again.”

“Because you hate yourself?”

“Right.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You’re actually probably the best counselor we have, you know that, right?”

“Jason’s pretty good at his job.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you just pretended I didn’t exist,” Nico teases. “But Jason doesn’t quite have the hospitality you do.”

“I am Southern,” Will says. “I’m just up here for school. And then realized it’s too expensive to go back and forth.”

“I’m trying to compliment you, Solace.”

Will flushes a little. He’d gotten so used to Nico’s teasing that it never occurred to him that Nico might actually like him. Maybe even like-like him. (Gods, Will felt like a middle-schooler whenever he thought that.)

“Right, sorry. Thank you. And you’re pretty okay, too.”

“I know I’m not exactly kid-friendly,” Nico says. “Or like being outdoors.”

“So actually remind me why you’re here?” Will asks.

“It’s, unfortunately, a family thing to keep this place running. Probably so they don’t get sued by the state or something.” He pauses. “I need money, and I haven’t actually been fired yet.”

“The kids do look up to you,” Will says. A squeal causes both of them to turn their heads, but it’s just some kids poking each other with random sticks and leaves. Why try to entertain kids when simple objects would do? “Just last night I caught some kids building a shrine to you.”

“Gods, tell me you’re joking,” Nico groans.

“I am, but they really do like being around you. You’re not super great in a crisis, but you have good ideas and actually listen to them.”

Will’s not sure when he learned all of this or why he’s telling Nico. He’s also not sure what’s happening to Nico’s face. It was a little more red than it usually was, and Will’s first thought is that Nico’s getting a sunburn. But he shouldn’t be because Will made everyone apply sunscreen, and they’ve only been out here an hour. Unless Nico pretended to apply sunscreen?

“I mean it’s not all that hard,” Nico says. “They’re so loud, and I’m pretty sure one kid actually told Percy it wasn’t a good idea to make all the food blue.”

“I’m trying to compliment you, Nico.”

“Right. Thanks.”

They fall quiet as they watch the kids hurdle themselves through the obstacle course. Even some of the kids who had fallen earlier were already back in line. Will’s pretty sure the structural integrity of this course was not sound, but who was he to stop kids from having fun? Plus, he’s not sure he’s getting paid enough to raise these concerns.  
But at least he got to hang out with Nico. Despite working with him for three summers and living only about an hour away from each other, Will still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask Nico out. Mostly because he wasn’t sure Nico liked him back. But maybe there was a chance. Maybe Nico would want to go to the counselor bonfire with him. Sure, everyone went, but usually, everyone hooked up during the bonfire. But Nico had never done that, so maybe he’d prefer a classier date.

Will’s about to propose the idea when a kid takes a daring leap off of the rope swing.

“Will-“

“I’m on it.”  
-  
Nico can’t believe it’s yet another hopeless summer. He’d told himself that this was the year he’d ask Will out. But, of course, he was lying to himself. Because here he was, just an hour away from the counselor’s bonfire, and he hadn’t said a word. During their last activity, they’d simply exchanged their usual conversation. And Nico still hadn’t said anything as they had cleaned up the arts and crafts cabin. Even when Will was covered in glitter, and Nico was pretty sure he had glue in his hair.

He’d just let Will walk away to take a shower.

So now Nico was getting ready alone, with no date, and hating himself.

He jumps when there’s a knock on his door. The counselor cabins were small, but they each had a broom closet-sized room, and at this point, no one knocked on anyone’s doors. Only Annabeth after she’d walked in on Percy doing something dumb and didn’t want to be held accountable for the results.

“Come in?” Nico calls.

“Um, this is Jason. Piper told me to tell you that we need you to get some supplies from the Big House. Chiron’s already laid them out.”

“Why can’t you get them?” Nico huffs.

“Because I have other things.” Which sounded fake, but Nico supposes getting supplies was better than beating himself up for the next hour. He could mentally beat himself up while he was getting supplies.

“Fine.”

“Thanks, man. We, uh, really appreciate it.”

Nico definitely thinks something’s up, but he can’t say what. Sometimes Percy and Piper engaged in a prank war, but after Nico had retaliated one year, no one messed with him. And it wasn’t like Jason to lead Nico to his doom. But there was definitely something happening that Nico was being dragged into.

Sighing, he finishes getting ready before heading out. He doesn’t even know what he’s getting which is also unlike Jason. He was usually very particular about what supplies were needed where. But Nico doubts he’ll get any answers if he tries to ask.

The Big House was basically the fancy name for the main cabin. It was where the supervisors stayed and where parents dropped their kids off because it was the nicest part of the camp aside from the lake and surrounding properties. It was also where most of the camp supplies were stored, all painstakingly organized by Nico and crew after every season.

Nico spots Chiron heading down the hill.

“Hey, Nico, ready for the bonfire tonight? I managed to find those jumbo marshmallows you guys have been asking for.”

“Oh, yeah, sounds good. Um, where are the supplies? Jason said you had some.”

Chiron looks confused for a moment before humming. “Just inside. You’ll know it when you see it.”

It wasn’t like Chiron to be cryptic, and now Nico was really intrigued. Chiron was probably the most trusted and responsible person at the camp. (Aside from letting everyone else work the camp.)

“Thanks.”“See you at the bonfire!”

Nico trudges up the rest of the hill, keeping an eye out for anything. Not that it was all that easy since it was getting dark out. The kids were all finally their parent’s responsibility again, but that didn’t mean the counselors weren’t up to no good.

Nico pauses for a moment before he opens the doors to the Big House. He’s kind of expecting everything to be a mess, but instead just a few stacks of supplies are piled around the room. Still, he’s not sure which stack he’s supposed to grab. Most of this stuff was inventory for the camp.

He’s about to text Jason when he hears a small crash coming from one of the closets. He peers in, not expecting to see Will on the floor with about a dozen flowers around him.

“Will?”

“Nico! What are you doing here?”

“Supposed to be getting supplies or something. What are you doing?”

“Some girl lost her flower crown, so I was going to make her a new one. But maybe I’ll save that for tomorrow.” Nico helps Will up, not realizing how close they were until he almost knocked over a stack of pipe cleaners. Why were these closets so small when they had so much stuff?

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to miss the bonfire,” Nico says.

“Nope.” Will dusts himself off, though he’s still got glitter in his hair. “Um, should we head there now? It’s probably already started without us.”

Nico hums. “Yeah.” And then everything clicks into place. “Um, do you maybe want to go together?”

“Yeah, we can walk together,” Will says. “Just let me clean up these flowers first.”

Nico kind of wants to slap him. Or kiss him? “No, like, with me. Do you want to go to the bonfire with me?”

Will blinks. “Oh my gosh! Yes, of course.” He’s grinning now and holding Nico’s hands. Nico laughs. He can’t believe he actually did it. And that Will said yes.

“We really should clean up these flowers, though,” Nico says, looking around.

“But first,” Will says, “can I maybe kiss you?”

To answer, Nico reaches up on his toes and presses his lips to Will’s. He’s not sure where he’s getting this confidence, but it feels good. And maybe they sendup making a bigger mess than just the flowers. And maybe they’re late to the bonfire. But when the summer is finally over, Nico’s got Will’s number in his phone and his kiss on his lips.


	14. tell me, tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are dating, but they might have forgotten to tell anyone.

“Hey, Will?” Piper calls. “Do you know if Nico’s seeing anyone?”

Will pauses where he’s washing the dishes. Piper’s in the living room, picking out a movie for them to watch tonight. He knows he should really get around to telling her, but since they never meant to keep it a secret to begin with, it’s kind of become a game to see how long it takes everyone to figure it out. That he and Nico are dating.

“Um, why?”

“Because he’s acting weird. Well, happier, I guess. And Jason says that he’s gotten really clingy with his phone.”

“Didn’t he just download that new game?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Piper says. “But are you sure he’s not seeing anyone? I mean, a new game wouldn’t make him that happy, right?”

Will shrugs even though Piper can’t see him. “He likes his video games.”

He finishes washing up the dishes. Piper had cooked tonight, so it was only fair that Will did the dishes. It’s not too bad now that the dishwasher was actually working and didn’t just spew soap suds everywhere. Will has no idea what Leo had tried to “fix,” but he’s glad that Piper threatened him against ever touching their appliances again.

Honestly, it was kind of funny to Will that they each roomed with the other’s significant other. They hadn’t planned on it being that way. In fact, that’s how Will and Nico met. Through Piper and Jason forcing them to hang out while they went on dates and such. It also meant that the other had a place to stay whenever they got exiled for one reason or another.

“So you’re sure he’s not dating anyone?” Piper asks. “I tried to ask him, and he got all flustered. Which was also weird.”

“Maybe he’s just not ready to say anything.”

“But I’m so supportive,” Piper pouts. “Well, I guess it’s okay if he doesn’t want to say anything. I mean, Jason and I didn’t tell anyone for the first two weeks, so I can get that. He doesn’t think I wouldn’t be supportive, right?”

Will smiles. “He knows you’re very supportive. I think he just might like having this to himself for now.”

Piper nods. “Well, I support that. But I really want to know who’s making him so happy. I like seeing him happy.”

Will likes seeing Nico happy, too. And he probably sees it more often than Jason or Piper. They’d been dating for a little over a month now, and while they weren’t explicitly sneaking around, it wasn’t too hard to hang out without anyone suspecting them. They were friends, after all, and maybe even best friends after being introduced to each other.

“Do you think he’s actually dating someone? Or do video games actually make him that happy?”

Will laughs. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see,” he says.

Piper lays her head on Will’s shoulder, nodding. Will smiles. It’s hard keeping this secret from Piper, but he has a feeling it won’t take too long for her to crack the secret.

“You know, you’re also a little happier than usual,” she hums as the movie starts. “You’re not dating someone, are you?”

Will hopes she doesn’t notice how he’s not answering the question. “Piper, a person can be happy without dating someone.”

“True. But you’d tell me if you’re dating someone, right?”

“Eventually, yeah.”

“Okay.”  
-  
“Do we really have to pick out our own pumpkins?” Nico asks. “Can’t we all just share?”

“Someone’s grumpy today,” Piper says.

“Yeah, because it’s cold and you’re asking me to stick my hands into some slimy pumpkin guts just for the heck of it.”

“It’s art,” Will says. He really wishes he could just go over there and cuddle Nico until he complied. But they were in public, specifically around Jason and Piper. So he couldn’t. He’d just have to wait until they were alone again.

“Everything’s art nowadays,” Nico huffs, but he chooses a pumpkin. Will grins. He knows Nico doesn’t actually mind carving pumpkins. But they were supposed to have a date today until Jason texted and asked if they wanted to pick out pumpkins. And neither of them could think of a reasonable excuse why they couldn’t. So they’re technically on a double date, but only half of them know that.

“Besides, I bought so much apple cider and cocoa powder, so now you have to come over and drink it all,” Piper says.

Nico meets Will’s gaze, giving a fond eye roll. Will nods. “I think we might have to only drink that until next year because we literally have so much,” he says.

“I guess I’ll come over then,” Nico says.

“Perfect!”

They pay for their pumpkins and lug them home. Will and Piper had covered everything in newspaper and sharpened all of their knives. They were very serious about their pumpkin carving.

“Looks like someone’s preparing for a crime scene,” Nico snorts as he walks in. He sets his pumpkin on the counter, looking over to where the knives were laid out instead of in their rack. “Maybe I should leave.”

“Don’t you dare, baby,” Will blurts before realizing his mistake.

“Just because I don’t want to be killed doesn’t make me a baby,” Nico says after a moment.

“Well, I guess we won’t murder you today,” Will says, not sure if he’s helping or making things worse.

“Right,” Jason says slowly.

“Though if any of you get pumpkin guts on my couch, there will be murder,” Piper says. “And I will not be held responsible.”That gets everything back on track, and soon everyone is scooping pumpkin seeds and guts. They collect the seeds and Will volunteers to wash them while he thinks about what he wants to carve. Piper and Jason have taken over the table, so Nico’s at the counter on a stool.

“What are you going to carve?” Nico asks.

“Dunno. Maybe just a face. Or a turtle?”

“A turtle’s face?”

Will laughs. “Maybe. What about yours?”

“Still thinking,” Nico says. He glances over at Piper and Jason. Piper was enthusiastically carving out chunks of pumpkin while Jason was lightly tracing something over his pumpkin’s surface. Will feels his phone buzz. He finishes washing the seeds before laying them out to dry.

Nico: think they’re on to us?

Will has no idea. He’d definitely slipped up today, but Nico had saved them, right?  
-  
The next time they slip up, it’s Nico’s fault. They’re having an impromptu movie night, and everyone had voted that Jason should go and get the snacks. So they were all waiting for Jason to return while Will picked out a movie.

“Wait, we need more popcorn!” Piper says.

“Just text him,” Nico says. He was waiting for Will to get back to the couch. They couldn’t exactly snuggle, but the couch was small enough that they could get away with a little snuggling. Especially when Piper took over half the couch with her snacks.

“My phone’s dead,” Piper says. “You text him.”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

Will watches Piper roll her eyes as she reaches over to grab Nico’s phone from the table. She unlocks his phone before opening his messages.

“Wait, why does Will get an emoji next to his name?” Piper asks. “Why do I just have my name?”

Nico startles from where he’s been laying. It’s a well-known fact that Nico didn’t use emojis. He probably would like them, but he was adamant about even trying. Will still didn’t understand that one, but he wasn’t giving up yet. It actually kind of surprises Will that there’s an emoji next to his name. They don’t actually borrow each other’s phones too often.

“You can change your contact if you want,” Nico says. Piper’s too busy frowning at Nico’s phone to notice Nico’s panicked look. Will just hopes Piper won’t actually open the messages. There isn’t anything embarrassing in there aside from a few sleep-deprived conversations.

“But it won’t be as cute if I do it,” she pouts. “I’d ask you what emojis you would use for me, but I doubt you’ve even looked at them.”

“Whatever you want,” Nico says.

“Wait, I have an emoji next to my name?” Will asks. He moves to look over PIper’s shoulder.

“Yeah, look.” She’s looking at Nico’s contacts, and Will smiles. There’s a little sunflower beside Will’s name. He has to look away before Piper puts two and two together.

“Aww, knew you liked emojis, Nico,” Will says.

Nico pouts. “Did you actually text Jason about the popcorn?”

“Shoot, no,” Piper says, scrambling. “He’s probably already checked-out.”

When Piper’s frantically texting Jason, Will makes a heart with his fingers, mouthing “I love you.” Nico’s blush is worth it, even when Jason appears in a huff about fifteen minutes later and all Piper wants to talk about is which emoji she should put beside her name.  
-  
Will realizes why someone should never get too comfortable with keeping secrets. Because when you got too comfortable, secrets ceased to be secretive. It isn’t even really his fault. Well, okay he’s the one who slipped up. But how is he supposed to just ignore Nico when he’s leaving. And for a whole three-day weekend to visit his sister.

They’d all been hanging out at Will and Piper’s place to make Christmas plans. They never really did anything, but somehow that always required a lot of planning. Jason was half-asleep on the couch, and Piper was making yet more hot chocolate. Nico and Will are on the couch.

“Oh, shoot. I have to go,” Nico says. “Jason, you ready to go?”

Piper pouts, but she comes into the living room to ruffle Jason’s hair. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

Jason nods. They were going Christmas shopping without Will, and Will just hopes he gets a good gift this year. Last year, he’d gotten a pair of oven mitts, a fire extinguisher, and a free cooking class. So while it wasn’t a bad gift, Piper just used all of those things way more than Will did. Including the fire extinguisher.

“Can’t believe you’re leaving me to these people,” Will teases.

Nico rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll manage. It’s just three days, and you know Hazel will drag me there if she has to. So I’d rather go willingly.”

Will smiles. “I know.” He leans over to kiss Nico’s cheek, brushing back his hair.

“William Solace!” is what breaks him out of the little moment he was in. Nico startles back, and Will catches Jason and Piper’s shocked faces. “I knew it! I knew something was up!”

“He started it!” Nico says. “And on that note, I have to go.”

“Oh, no,” Jason says. “I’m kind of curious about this, too.”

Nico huffs, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “Yes, we’re dating. Surprise or whatever. Can we go now?”

“How long?” Piper asks.

“Um, for a while?” Will says, glancing at Nico.

“August something.”

“You two have been sneaking around us like that?” Jason asks. He looks more awake now.

“Not sneaking. That would imply this was on purpose.”

“But I asked,” Piper says.

“Okay, so maybe a little sneaking,” Will says. “But now Nico owes me fifty bucks. He didn’t think he could make it this long.”

“I’m not paying,” Nico says. “You spilled the beans or whatever, so I should get to keep my money.”

“Wait,” Piper says. “Oh my gods, how did I not see it? You guys have pet names for each other and emojis by your names. And you totally cuddle all the time.”

Nico’s blushing now, looking anywhere but at someone.

“And Hazel’s going to smother me if I don’t show up at her house in the next few hours.”

“Well, she still might if I tell her that you’ve been dating Will this whole time behind our backs.”

“More like under your noses, but sure,” Nico says, though Will can tell he’s a little nervous now. “Don’t you dare tell her. I will.”

Piper holds her hands up. Then she smiles. “I like seeing you happy! Oh my gosh, who I am supposed to shovel talk now? Because honestly if either of you breaks each other’s hearts, it’s gonna break mine. So you’d better not do anything stupid.”

Jason pulls Piper into a hug before glancing at Will and Nico. “Just for the record, I second that. But why don’t you have Will drive you back, Nico?”

Nico’s already walking towards the door, Will following behind him. He’s not sure what to expect once they’re out of the apartment, but he’s not expecting Nico to kiss him. His shoulder meets the wall a little abruptly, but Nico’s lips distract him.

“I think that went well, yeah?”

Will laughs. “You still owe me.”

“Keep dreaming, sunshine.”

“No need when I have you. But we should get out of here before they come find us.”

Nico nods, grabbing Will’s hand. “Wanna come over to mine?”


	15. sand in my hair, sun in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are stuck on a deserted island. The gods get their popcorn ready.

Will’s first thought: thank the gods. His second thought: screw the gods. Third thought: probably just better to keep his thoughts to himself. Because he had no idea where he was, and Nico’s just fainted in his arms. If he were anything but a demigod, this might actually be pretty romantic. From the looks of it, they’re on some beach, and did Will just mention that Nico literally swooned in his arms?

Which, actually, Will should take care of that. He gently lays Nico on the sand, doing his best to stay calm as he rummages through his satchel. He tries to remember what had been happening just five minutes before. They’d been running from some monster or something. Just a typical day. Will had scouted for injuries, and then he’d heard Nico call his name. So, of course, he’d come running.

Nico hadn’t been injured, but another camper had. But before Will could get to her, Nico had thrown himself over Will. And now they were here. Will’s pretty sure Nico had shadow-travelled. He’s just not sure where they are. Or how long Nico’s going to be out. He has a feeling that they were pretty far from camp judging by how Nico had immediately passed out. Will does his best to push a little healing into Nico’s body, but he doesn’t want to exert too much energy until he knows more about where they are.

He can’t see too much without leaving Nico’s side, and he’s definitely not going to leave Nico. Especially after Nico probably just saved them. Honestly, Will isn’t sure the gods care too much that he’s lost. They’re probably grabbing their popcorn as they watch this next episode of Survivor: Demigod Edition. Part 4,523. And counting.

Nico lets out a soft groan, and Will immediately rechecks his vitals.

“Hey, you with me?” Will asks softly. He’s not detecting any injuries. Just a significant depletion of energy. He finds a square of ambrosia, hoping it’ll help. It was always hard to tell what would help with Nico’s powers and what would cause nasty side effects.

“Too bright,” Nico mumbles.

“Well, we are at the beach.”

“What?” This gets Nico sitting up so fast he almost bumps his head against Will’s.

“You kind of, uh, shadow-travelled us to the beach. I think? Or maybe it’s more like a deserted island.”

“Just my luck,” Nico says under his breath. “No chance Calypso is here?”

“Would that be a good or bad sign?” Will asks.

“I don’t even know anymore.”

“Right, well, I think we should, maybe, scout the area? Or something.”Nico nods, standing up slowly. Will keeps an eye on him, but they really shouldn’t just lay on the beach. Especially since Will didn’t have any weapons besides a few needles, a knife, and his whistle. And Nico was in no condition to be fighting. (He’d disagree, but Will was the doctor.)

“Does any of this look familiar?” Will asks.

“Like sand,” Nico says. “But the water’s blue. So I’d say we’re probably not close to any civilization.”

“So you didn’t have anything in mind when you shadow-traveled?”

Nico shakes his head. “Um, no.” He pauses, ducking his head a little. “Just somewhere safe. I hadn’t actually meant to shadow-travel, and usually I don’t end up in places so bright.”

“No wonder you just collapsed.”

Will doesn’t know how far they walk until they come across a cave. It doesn’t look too deep, but Will’s feeling that this is all a little too cliché for him. Stranded on a deserted island with his crush and they come across a cave. The gods are so playing games with them.

“I’ve, um, never done this before,” Will says, wincing when he hears himself. Can he get more cliché?

“Probably good. As someone who has, I wouldn’t recommend.”

“I hope everyone else is okay,” Will says. Nico just nods.

“We should probably find food and water,” Nico says. “Unless you really are solar-powered.”

“Unfortunately, not true. I do think photosynthesis would solve a lot of our problems, though. We’d all be green, which would be cool.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Maybe you could be one of those plants that live at the bottom of the ocean. They rely on some chemical thing, I think. I can’t remember the name.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Sure. They’re very unique plants, and only a select few can see them in their natural habitat.”

Will glances at Nico to make sure he isn’t offended. It probably wasn’t a good flirting tactic to compare your crush to a plant. But it’s kind of too late now. He can just imagine the gods turning up the volume and casting bets. Gods, he hopes they aren’t watching this.

“What do you have in your bag?”

“Um, first-aid supplies, a knife, ambrosia and nectar, glow sticks, and an extra shirt.”

“An extra shirt?”

“Good for bandaging,” Will says. “Or if someone is cold. You’d be surprised how many extra shirts I’ve gone through.”

“I feel like I don’t want to know.”

Will shrugs. Nico’s loss. They continue walking, and Will’s pretty sure they’ve just made a full circle around this island. But Nico seems determined.

“So I think our best plan of action is to wait until I can shadow-travel us out of here,” Nico says. “So probably a few hours?”Will nods. “Yeah, if you don’t want to start fading again.” He sees a little shiver go through Nico.

They find some coconuts, and Will’s kind of impressed that Nico knows how to open them. Though he’s pretty sure they’re adding to the time it’ll take Nico to recover when Will learns that coconuts have hard outer shells before getting to the part that most people see on tv shows. He feels kind of duped, but he supposes that’s what makes these shows appealing.

Though apparently coconuts are no match for Nico’s sword. So all goes according to plan, and Will can almost imagine sipping coconut milk on the beach as a date. If only their friends weren’t fighting a monster back home and they were actually here on purpose.

“You doing okay?” Nico asks.

Will nods. “Yeah, just admiring the view.”

Nico quirks a small smile. “It is nice.” He seems to be thinking about something, and Will doesn’t want to pry. He knows Nico’s a private person, and he respects that. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting to know everything about Nico. “You’re staring.”

“Um, not much else to look at,” Will says.

“Really know how to make a man feel special, don’t you?” Nico teases. Will blinks. He’s shocked. Maybe Nico’s getting too much sun.

“I try,” he squeaks.

Nico smiles. “C’mon, let’s go check out that cave. Maybe we can rest there for a bit.”

Will feels like he should have better skills as a demigod, but he’d be lost without Nico. Or walking in a circle at least. The cave looks empty enough, so they make themselves some chairs out of the sand and sit. It’s not comfortable or romantic, but Will’s going to accept what he’s been given. (Even if it sucks.)

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Will says again. “I know the infirmary is probably still running, but I don’t know how many people were hurt. Or even how many monsters there were.”

Nico nods. “I’m sure your siblings are patching everyone up as we speak. Though they’ll probably be happy when you show up.”

“Wonder how they got through.”

“Probably someone getting bored. It’s only been two years since the last war or whatever.”

“Do you think we’ll be okay?”

“I know I’ll be okay,” Nico says. “I’m with the best healer Camp Half-Blood has.”

Will feels a thrill go through him. “Really?”

Nico nods. “Yeah, and this is where you’re supposed to compliment me back.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? The sun isn’t getting too much?”

Nico frowns. “What, no?”

“You’re just being really nice. And I like it. But I’m just not used to it.” He pauses. “For the record, I know you’re capable of fighting whatever we might come across.”

“Don’t make it sound like a challenge. But thanks.”

“Hypothetically, then. But I do feel safe. Being here with you, I mean. I know you wouldn’t leave me behind.”

Nico shakes his head. “I doubt anyone would leave you behind,” he says softly.

“Maybe.”

Nico turns to look at Will, and Will knows he’s being self-pitying. But Nico’s being so nice, and it has been forever since Will’s maybe gone to therapy. And now Nico was looking at him with such a soft but fierce look, and Will’s kind of taken aback.

“Will, if someone ever thought they could just leave you behind, they’re a fool. Because you’re invaluable. You do so much for the camp. And, um, for me. So don’t sell yourself short, okay?”

Will nods, sniffling a little. No, he’s not crying. But maybe a little bit.

“You’re really special, too, you know,” Will says, not sure what else to say.

“I think, uh, I know why we’re here,” Nico says. Will nods for him to continue. “Because I saw that monster charging you, and you didn’t have any weapons out. And my only thought was to get you out of there. Because you’re warm and sunny and amazing, and then I woke up here.”

“So this was on purpose?”

“Keeping you safe was,” Nico says, shrugging like he didn’t just confess to saving Will’s life. “But ending up on a beach was not.”

“For the record, I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”

Nico blushes, tracing his finger through the sand. “The gods are so totally watching us right now.”

Will laughs. “You were thinking that, too?”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You know they live for this stuff.”

Will smiles, nodding. “So, I like you. And I think you like me,” Will says. Nico nods. “Do you want to hold hands?”

Nico reaches between them, taking Will’s hand. Will pushed a little extra warmth and healing into Nico’s body, enjoying the way Nico’s face flushes. They were probably still stuck on this island for another few hours, and the gods were so totally watching them. But Will didn’t mind too much. Camp would be chaotic when they got back, but for now, they could have this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know you're on day 15 of solangelo auctober when your spellcheck is telling you how to spell "shadow-travel" and underlining "circle" instead of "solangelo" haha


	16. good line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are actors who play the villain and hero respectively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna be honest, there isn't much hero/villain dynamic going on or even really any acting

“Cut!” Annabeth calls out. Will tries not to feel disappointed as the lights come up once again, and he’s met with unimpressed looks. Honestly, he just wants to be done with this scene because it’s probably closer to six in the morning than when they started this morning, and Will needs sleep. He can barely remember all of his lines, and his co-star doesn’t seem to be doing much better. Though Will’s pretty sure he saw Nico chug at least five cups of coffee just two hours ago.

“Seriously, guys, what’s up?” Piper asks. “You two were so good last week!”

Nico doesn’t answer. Instead, he just shrugs and heads over to the side of the set to read over some lines. Will stands in the middle of the set awkwardly until Annabeth throws her hands in the air and walks off. Piper follows. Jason, one of the cameramen, just looks apologetically at Will.

“We got some great footage, but we’re making too high budget of a movie to have you guys dud your own lines.”

Will nods. He knows. But he’s exhausted. He’d been ecstatic when he’d gotten the part for this movie, but now he was starting to rethink his decision. He’d had a few smaller roles before this, but he was mostly just an actor wannabe. Rising to fame through YouTube definitely did not prepare him for this job.

“Why don’t we all take fifteen and meet back here for what I hope to the gods is the perfect take,” Annabeth says.

Will scurries offset to find something with caffeine in it and his script. There’s nothing particularly hard about this scene. He’s just really not feeling these emotions when all he wants to do is fall asleep. He sees Nico across the room, bundled up in a leather jacket and scarf as he talked to Annabeth. She looked like she was taking no BS as she waved her arms around and pointed firmly at something on the set.

“Alright, let’s get back to work, people!”

Everyone takes their places, and Will really hopes this works because he’s definitely not going to get any better. Nico flakes him a small smile before they begin.

“This is totally my fault,” he says. “But I’m gonna get it right.”

Aside from sleep deprivation, Will’s not really sure what Nico’s struggling with. Will thought his lines were perfectly executed and witty. He brought life to the script in a way that Will was still learning how. It probably didn’t hurt that he was just a great actor and already had several starring roles under his belt.

All in all, the scene becomes another fifteen takes, and then everyone is allowed to go home for some rest.

“Hey,” Nico says as they’re leaving. “Would you want to maybe run lines some time? We haven’t had much time since that table read, and I think I need some help working parts without everyone else watching us.”

Will smiles. “Yeah, sure.”

“We could do Tuesday,” Nico says. “I have some time off. Unless you have stuff?”Will glances at his calendar. Honestly, he has no idea what he’s got. “Sounds good. Um, I can text you?”

“You should have my number, but here.” Nico hands him a slip of paper with a few digits scrawled in blue ink. He’s gone before Will has time to respond. Will types the number into his phone, smiling. Hopefully, he didn’t make a total fool of himself on Tuesday.  
-  
“Can I just say that you make the perfect villain?” Will says. They were meeting at Nico’s place to avoid paparazzi. “Like do you not pay for electricity?”

“I pay for electricity. I just forgot to turn on the lights.”

“All of them?” Will asks.

Nico huffs, flicking the lights on. “There. Happy now?”

Will beams. “Yes, I am.”

“And I can see why you got cast as the superhero. You’re like a real-life Superman. Without the muscles.”

“You wound me,” Will pouts. Nico shrugs.

“I like that they took a more casual approach to the physique. Who’s going to believe that a guy is just that ripped without ever going to the gym?”

“Um, people who watch the movie?”

“Well, some people believe way too much in ‘movie magic.’

“You know, I never pegged you for a cynic,” Will says. “After all, their belief is what makes you money.”

“I’m not cynical. Just a realist.”

Will hums. “That’s exactly what a villain would say.”

Nico flashes him a grin. “You probably already know this, but I actually majored in history. But ironically, I couldn’t find a job, so I became an actor.”

“That sounds like the plot of a bad movie.”

Nico laughs. “Probably. What’s your story?”

“I graduated with a medical degree, and I make science videos on YouTube. Well, I get paid for them, and sometimes I give guest talks. But still looking for an actual job.”

“So you turned to acting?”

“Didn’t think I’d actually get it.”

“Even though you look like a god?”

“Without muscles?”

Nico shrugs. “Why don’t we just run our lines.”

It’s way more fun than Will had expected. Even though he knew Nico wasn’t always doom and gloom. But he played his villain character so well that Will sometimes had a shock as he readjusted to Nico’s actual personality. It’s amazing to Will how easily Nico slides into a character. His voice naturally drops as he gets into his part, and his tone is scathing.

“You look like you need a break,” Nico says. Will didn’t realize that they’d somehow run through two actual hours. He cracks his neck. “But I’m impressed.”

“I know I’m nowhere near as professional as you.”

“It’s really not about professionalism when you’re acting. It’s about feeling the part,” Nico says. “Becoming the character. All the cheesy stuff they tell you in interviews. But you’re better than you think you are.”

“I swear I’m not fishing for compliments, but are you sure?”

Nico hums. “Yeah, you’re naturally charming and kind. I can tell you genuinely care about these made-up characters.” He pauses. “I bet you cry during movies.”

“Do you not?”

“Depends.”

Will’s still kind of reeling from Nico’s compliments. He was so smooth, and now Will was really having difficulties trying to figure Nico out. Was he just being nice because he had to work with Will and didn’t want the movie to completely suck?

“What do you think about when you’re in character?”

“My lines?”

“But what gets you into your character?”

“Um, I don’t know.”

Nico nods. “I think that’s your problem. You have to imagine yourself in the part. When I’m the villain, I try to imagine what it’d feel like to be him. To have his backstory and his flaws and his passions. And then I channel that into my lines and actions. Because you want to become the character for the people watching the movie.”

Will’s hanging onto Nico’s every word. Despite the fact that he may not have wanted to become an actor, he knew what he was doing. It probably came with the experience, but Will knew that there had to be some natural talent.

“But he’s just like an average guy,” Will says slowly.

“Right. So what would make an average guy some hero? Like why would he do it? He’s got a girlfriend and a dog and a life. Why not just leave it up to the police or whatever?”

“Because he really cares? Because no one else is doing it and he can?”

Nico shrugs. “That’s up to you. I could tell you what I would do, but that would make it my character.”

Will nods. He thinks he’s starting to get it. “Thanks, Nico.”

Nico seems embarrassed as he shrugs again. Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen Nico shrug so many times in a row. “Well, I can’t fight a horrible hero.”  
-  
Something’s definitely up with Nico. Will kind of wonders if he’s getting sick. They were filming this one scene where they have to kind of pretend to fight, and that’s when Will noticed how flushed Nico looked. And then he’d forgotten his lines in one take and had said the wrong ones in another.

So now they were taking a break so Annabeth could have a talk with him. She keeps running a hand over her face and generally looking done with Nico. Which Will can understand, but if Nico was sick, then it’s not completely his fault, right?

“You know what that’s about, yeah?” Jason asks. Will shakes his head, and now Jason looks disappointed. “Like you don’t know why this movie is basically failing?”

“Um, I kind of thought it was going okay,” Will says. “But is it me? Like I’m totally okay if you need to fire me.”

“You’re not getting fired,” Jason says. “Annabeth’s just having to change some things around.”

“Um, is Nico going to be okay?”

They both glance over to where Nico’s now looking sheepish. Annabeth is gesturing wildly, and Nico narrowly misses getting hit in the face. Will also notes that his cheeks are red.

“Yeah, he just needs to get his stuff together.”

“Was he not doing well? Other than today, I mean.”

“He’s been okay, but he’s definitely been better.” Jason gives Will a funny look. “You really haven’t caught on?”

Will just shakes his head. He feels like he’s missing something. No, he knows he’s missing something. But what? A line? A scene? Something in his contract?

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Annabeth letting out a loud groan. “Everyone take some minutes. I don’t even care.” She spins around to point at Nico. “You take care of whatever you need to take care of.”

Everyone clears out, but Will’s not sure what to do. Jason’s left him.

“Um, is this a common thing? Like does this happen often?” Will asks as Nico comes over.

“No, usually I’m more professional.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But I think we should go over our lines. Um, here.” He holds out a script, and Will takes it. He sees some changes right away, so he guesses Annabeth changed their script. It’s not uncommon. They’ve changed the script at least a dozen times so far. Will doesn’t feel comfortable enough to improv, but some of the other actors do.

“So we meet again,” Will says, trying to get into it. “I think you’d be tired of this by now.”

Nico shrugs. “All in a day’s work. Besides, I don’t mind too much. I enjoy our little talks.”

Will tries not to wonder what’s happening. He’s not sure where this part fits into the larger movie. “What do you even want this time?”

“What I’ve always wanted,” Nico says, and his voice has changed. It’s a little rougher, a little softer. Will tries to play off of Nico’s acting like they’ve been practicing.

“What’s that? Money? You’ve already got that. Fame? Everyone already knows your name.”

“There’s only one person I want to hear say my name,” Nico says. He’s looking at Will through his eyelashes almost, and Will has to swallow before his next line. 

“Who?” His voice cracks on the syllable, and he hardly has time to recover as Nico pushes himself up onto his toes.

“You,” he whispers, and then somehow they’re kissing.

It’s all so cliché and Will thinks this is why he watches movies. Because they do have some magic in them. Something to make this all feel so real and yet like a dream. Because Nico’s lips are soft, and Will can feel the slight burn of Nico’s stubble. But he’s kissing Nico.

And suddenly, everything makes sense.

Nico pulls back for a moment, and Will has to catch his breath. It’s been an embarrassingly long time since he’s kissed anyone, and Nico’s amazing. Though Will didn’t expect his performance to be anything less.

“Um, was that okay?” Nico asks.

“That’s not in the script.”

Nico looks disappointed for a moment, and Will can’t have that. So he brushes his lips against Nico’s.

“You almost had me fooled,” Nico says.

“Good acting, yeah?”

Nico punches him lightly on the chest. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Good line.”

Nico rolls his eyes, tugging Will in for another kiss.


	17. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to an escape room and have some fun :)

“This was Piper’s idea, wasn’t it?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “She might have had something to do with the planning. But everyone agreed.”

Nico sighs. He’s not sure what the big deal about these escape rooms was. Why would anyone pay money to get trapped in a place that they then had to work to get out of? It didn’t make sense to Nico, but he was willing to go along with it for everyone’s sake.

“So, who all is even coming?”

“I think it’s us, Jason, Piper, and Reyna.”

“Reyna’s coming?”

Will nods. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“What’s the theme again?”

“Haunted house. So right up your alley.”

Nico supposes that’s true. He did love Halloween for all its nostalgia and spookiness. He loved reading scary stories and myths of monsters and magic. It was just the perfect season. Will parks them outside some warehouse-looking building, and Nico’s not surprised to see Piper already waiting outside.

“You came!” Piper says. “I’m so excited about this. You’re good at puzzles, right, Nico?”

Nico shrugs. He was okay at puzzles. He liked sudoku and crosswords well enough, and Will indulged him by letting him have the paper every time after he’d finished reading it. Sometimes they did the crossword together on the weekends after taking turns reading the comics.

They meet everyone inside, and Nico half-listens as they’re given directions. Most of the rules seem pretty self-explanatory. Such as don’t remove things that shouldn’t be removed. Or not to break things. They are allowed three clues, though Piper seems set on not wanting to use any.

“So you will have one hour to escape,” the man says. “Good luck. Your time starts now.”

The first room looks like a hallway lined with several doors. Jason goes around checking all of them while everyone else splits up to look around. There’s a table with some junk on it and a stained-glass chandelier that reflected shapes onto the wall. The wallpaper wasn’t too interesting, though Nico supposes anything could be a clue.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Will asks.“At this rate, probably forty-five minutes,” Nico says. He hears a bell ding and joins the small group crowded around the telephone on the table.

“Wait, what number do we think it is?” Piper asks, holding up a piece of paper.

“Maybe it has something to do with the shapes?” Reyna suggests. Everyone starts counting as Jason punches in numbers. Nico feels a surge of excitement as the door on their right swings open. They all hurry to the next room, and Nico has to laugh.

“Looks like Nico’s bedroom,” Reyna jokes. The walls were a deep red, and the bedposts were intricately carved like dragons. Books littered the desk, and there was an assortment of black clothes in the closet. His actual bedroom looked nothing like this because he shared it with Will. But he’s pretty sure his teenage self wouldn’t have hated living here.

“Okay, everyone, spread out and look for clues,” Piper says. Nico starts going through the books on the table while Will goes through the drawers. Piper’s going through the closet, and Nico can hear Jason opening the nightstand. Reyna’s sitting on the bed taking notes as everyone calls out possible clues.

“I don’t even know where a door could be,” Will says glancing at Nico. “Everyone in here looks so cool.”

Nico agreed. The decoration was well done, and he was sure the clues were going to get harder as they got closer to the exit. But he was enjoying himself, and everyone else seemed to be getting into the excitement.

“Wait, maybe we have to push these button things?” Piper asks.

“Or is the exit through the closet?” Jason says. “We might have to move the hangers.”

“What are our clues?”

Reyna reads the possible clues aloud.

“I found a planner,” Jason says. “Maybe the outfits correspond to the events?”

Nico’s in charge of moving the hangers around. He’s not sure this is actually going to work, but he doesn’t mind. It’s kind of fun to be working together on something again. They’d all known each other since high school, but since college, they hadn’t had a lot of chances to hang out as a group. Especially since they all had different majors and pathways.

“No, the suit before the pjs. And then the jumper,” Piper says.

“But why? Maybe it’s the suit and then the cloak? And the dress goes on the other side.”

“How about the suit, the robe, the dress, and then the pjs?”

Nico shuffles the clothes around as fast as he can, trying to catch the right combination. Honestly, he might have to figure out where he can get some of these outfits. The suit looked pretty nice, and Nico had outgrown his old one. Not to mention, Will had remarked a couple of times before how much he liked Nico in a suit.

“Nico, try suit, cloak, dress, pjs,” Reyna says.

Nico does as he’s told, grinning when the back wall slides over. Everyone high-fives before moving to the next room. Nico doesn’t know how they’re going to find the clue in here. They’d landed in the kitchen, and there were dishes and fake food everywhere. He’s assigned to the cupboards while Jason rummages through the pantry.

“I found an apron!” Will calls, and Nico rolls his eyes. The spooky music over the speakers was a little louder here, and Nico liked how it set the tone of the haunted house. He hears a shriek, glancing over towards the table.

“Sorry, I guess some stuff is automated,” Piper says. “That hand totally jumped out at me.”

On closer inspection, some of the food wasn’t quite food. There were various body parts mixed in and some other stuff that Nico was pretty sure was supposed to be guts of some kind. Some of the body parts did move, and there was a mouse that scurried around in a zig-zag pattern.

“Guess that’s the haunted part,” Nico says. Even the lights in here were dimmer than in the previous rooms, and there was a faint flashing light by the kitchen window and over the stove.

“Any clues?” Jason asks.

“I found a calendar, but I don’t know what it could be saying.”

“Or here’s a grocery list,” Piper says.

“Someone needs to really do the dishes,” Will says. Nico rolls his eyes.

“Someone like you?”

Will pouts. “I was gonna do them, but someone needed me to help them change the lightbulbs.”

“Not my fault I’m short. And we don’t own a ladder.”

“Chairs work,” Jason says.

“Not helping.”

“Guys, can we focus?” Reyna asks. “I found this note, seems like it could be part of the clue.”

“It looks like a word scramble.”

Everyone groans. They were all more or less dyslexic, and word scrambles were Nico’s least favorite puzzle. He wasn’t sure why anyone would want to purposefully mess up the spelling of a word. Jason pulls out some paper as they all try to work through the puzzle.

“Wait, that’s funny,” Piper says. “It’s instructions for loading the dishwasher.”

They open the dishwasher, surprised at how normal it looks. They load the appropriate dishes into the spaces that they’ve unscrambled.

“Now we just need to start it, right?” Will asks.

“But which cycle?”

“Um, can we try them all?”

“Why is this game so domestic?”

“It’s spooky being an adult.”

Nico snorts. He loved being an adult. He didn’t love the bills, but he loved making a home with Will and doing the daily chores. He’s sure it’s probably because he never had that growing up, but something about the domesticity of it all makes him feel good.

“Are we just supposed to know how to wash dishes?” Reyna asks. “Because I don’t own a dishwasher.”

“Maybe just normal?” Will suggests.

They all shrug, so Will presses the button. No one’s expecting the lights to suddenly go off. Nico jumps as Will takes his hand. Then the spooky music ramps up, and a little square of light appears. A shadow appears, looking like a tall man holding something. The shadow disappears as if walking down the hall.

“Everyone follow that shadow,” Piper says.

“Those are famous last words,” Jason says, but he follows Piper.

Nico squeezes Will’s hand as they navigate towards the light. He’s pretty sure they’ve just walked through the pantry somehow.

“I think this is the last room,” Piper says.

“But weren’t we just here?”

“Haunted house, man,” Jason says.

They’re back in the hallway, but something looks slightly off to Nico. The chandelier was no longer casting shapes but shadows in the shapes of ghosts and skulls. The wallpaper was darker, and the telephone had been smashed. Actually, all of the doors had been marked or scratched.

“Well, I guess we know why it’s haunted now,” Piper says.

They all squint as they go about looking for the clues. It’s harder in the dim light, and now that the phone is gone, Nico’s not sure what the clues will lead them towards.

“Maybe we just break one of the doors?” Reyna asks.

“Do not break any of the doors,” comes a voice over the loudspeaker.

Jason grins. “That’s cheating, Reyna.”

Reyna shrugs. “It’s what you’d do in a horror movie. Just saying.”

Nico supposes that’s true. If this was how horror movies actually went, there’d either be more people surviving or way more dying. Depending on what you thought about the kind of people who got stuck in haunted houses.

“Wait, can we turn off the lights?” Nico asks.

“Why would we do that?”

Nico shrugs. “Just a suggestion.”

He flips the switch, not expecting much to happen. However, in the darkness, they can see a thin trail of red light appear.

“Looks like blood.”

“No way, that’s way too thin and controlled.”

“Okay, sorry not all of us look at injuries all day.”

“Just saying. It’d at least soak into the carpet.”

“Well, the actual question we should be asking is, do we follow it?”

“I vote yes.”

Everyone votes yes, but they make Reyna go first.

“You guys just invited me in case you got too scared,” she says, but Nico can tell she’s honored. And for the record, he’s not scared, but he’d like just to hold Will’s hand to comfort his boyfriend. Because he’s a good boyfriend. Reyna braces herself before she turns the knob.

“See you guys on the other side,” she says.

“We’d totally die in a horror movie.”

“Probably.”

Reyna opens the door, and Nico’s blinded by the bright light of the waiting room.

“We did it!”

Will pulls Nico into a hug, grinning. Nico rolls his eyes. The escape room hadn’t been all that hard, but it had been pretty fun.

“Next year we should do the next one. It’s harder, but I thought we should start at the first level.”

They all pose for a goofy picture and get certificates before saying goodbye. Nico’s kind of excited for the next escape room, even if he has to wait all year for it. He’ll have to step up his puzzle game. Piper said that there was also a team version where they could compete against each other to have the fastest time.

“I can already hear you planning it out,” Will laughs.

“Well, I can’t let Reyna win. She won the last one and still holds it over me.”

“You were sick that day.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Will. We don’t make excuses.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

“Good. Because we’re going to start training tomorrow. I am going to win this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm one day off, but no worries :)


	18. bandaids don't fix bullet holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a boy's name on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: internalized homophobia, minor references to bullying/choking
> 
> please let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Will’s six when his soulmate tattoo appears.

He’s reaching for a marker during indoor recess. They’ve been given coloring pages because it’s raining outside, and Will wants to make his pretty so his mama will hang it on the fridge beside his brothers’. He’s already got yellow and blue and red and green, but he needs brown. Some other kid notices before he does, and suddenly all eyes are on Will.

“What’s it say?” one girl asks.

“N,” says a boy. Will remembers him answering all the questions in class yesterday. They’d been going over the alphabet. Will still can’t write all of his letters, but he can spell his name. He’s pretty proud of it. In fact, he’ll write his name on his coloring page once he’s finished.

“You’re lucky,” another classmate says.

Will’s just found the brown marker when the teacher comes over. She gives Will a kind smile before glancing at his wrist. Then she freezes.

“May I see your wrist, honey?” she asks.

Will holds out his arm, still clutching the brown marker. He’s so close to finishing his picture. He just needs to finish coloring his tree. Then he can write his name in the corner like Ms. Dodds had taught them. She frowns at Will’s wrist, and he wishes he knew how to read. He knows the I because he has on in his own name, but he can’t remember what the other letters do.

“How about we get you a bandaid, okay?” Ms. Dodds asks.“But I’m not hurt,” Will says.

“To cover up your soulmate tattoo,” she says. “We don’t want the other kids to get jealous, right?”

Will doesn’t know. The other kids don’t look jealous. They’re not even looking at Will anymore. Most of them have gone back to their pictures. But Will nods anyway. The teacher knows best after all. She gets him a bandaid with smiley faces on it.

He hears her whisper with another teacher before indoor recess is over.

“A boy’s name.”

“Corrupt system.”

Will doesn’t know what the word corrupt means, but he can tell something is wrong. No one else asks about his soulmate tattoo or talks about it. Three weeks later when another boy gets his tattoo, the teacher doesn’t give him a bandaid. Instead, he gets a sticker.

Will wears a new bandaid every day to school, even though his mom gives him a weird look. He tells her he doesn’t want to make the other kids jealous, but he knows it’s not true. Ms. Dodds celebrates every new tattoo that appears that year, but he doesn’t miss the way she checks to make sure his wrist is covered.

He can’t explain the relief he gets whenever he gets home and peels the bandaid off, and he doesn’t tell anyone else how he’s feeling.  
-  
Bandaids don’t fix everything, Will learns. He’s twelve, and he’s sitting in the nurse’s office. She isn’t here right now because of budget cuts and everything. But Will’s been sent here because no one else knows what to do. The principal is too busy, and the teacher thinks he’s a distraction. So he’s here alone with only a box of bandaids to fix what’s been hurt.

Only, they don’t work. Because some boys jumped Will on the playground and pretended to choke him. Only, they didn’t exactly pretend. He can already see the bruises forming around his neck, and he doesn’t want to think about what his mom will say. She’ll be here in fifteen minutes to pick him up.

Will glances at his wrist before looking away. Nico. He thinks the name is beautiful. Even if it is a boy’s name. Because why couldn’t a boy’s name be beautiful? He doesn’t understand why everyone’s noses wrinkle when they catch a glimpse of his wrist or why it leads to taunts and bullying. Doesn’t he have the right to love anyone he wants? Same as anyone else.

His mom says there isn’t a thing wrong with him, and his brothers threaten to beat up anyone who crosses his path. So Will doesn’t tell them about the bullying or the teasing. Because he doesn’t want them to feel what he’s feeling. His brothers have girl’s names on their wrist, and his mom doesn’t have any name at all.

Will peels off the wrapper to a bandaid, a plain tan one that stands out against his skin as much as the bruises do. Still, he presses it over Nico’s name, feeling something uncomfortable settle in his stomach. He’s not ashamed of Nico, but he feels like he should protect Nico from this pain. He had nightmares about Nico being bullied and teased for having Will’s name on his wrist, and he’s even googled how to get rid of soulmate tattoos. But he can’t bring himself to get rid of Nico.

No matter how much pain it causes him, he doesn’t want Nico to be alone in this.

When his mom comes to pick him up, she pulls him into her arms like he’s still a baby. Will doesn’t even care that he’s in the school parking lot. He’s got Nico’s name on his wrist and his mama’s arms around him. So he cries. Because that’s all he can do. He flinches when his mama’s fingers trace over the bruises, but he lets her run warm water over them as if it’ll make them disappear. Later, when they get home, she’ll make him a cup of tea and tuck him into bed.

Once she’s gone, Will peels back the bandaid, tracing his fingers over Nico’s name. He hopes Nico has something stronger than bandaids.  
-  
Will’s not ready for college, so he takes a gap year and gets a job waiting tables. It’s not the most glamorous thing to do, but he’s saving up money and no one cares what’s written on his wrist. Well, the employees don’t. But some of the customers do. But his boss kicks them out, and Will actually has to take his break early so he can cry in the bathroom.

He’s been working at the restaurant for maybe two months when a guy comes in. He’s wearing the community college sweatshirt, and Will’s first thought is that he looks really good in purple. His second thought is that he needs to take his order.

“What can I get for you?” Will asks, wincing. He’s supposed to start by describing the specials before asking for drinks. And then the main entrees. But this guy doesn’t seem to mind.

“A strawberry milkshake, please,” he says.

Will nods. They’re between lunch and dinner rush, closer to the time a lot of the elderly folks come in for their dinner. So Will ducks into the kitchen to make the milkshake. He’s only done this maybe three times, so he hopes he’s not about to poison this guy. He manages to get most of the ice cream into the special milkshake glass, spray a generous dollop of whipped cream on top, and remember the cherry.

“That was fast,” the guy says.

“You’re the only one here,” Will blurts. And it’s true, but he’s not sure that’s good customer service.

“Well, I appreciate it. Looks good.”

“Let me know if you need anything else,” Will says before dashing back towards the kitchen. He’s not sure why he’s so frazzled. Maybe it was the guy’s voice or the way he smiled when Will brought the milkshake out. Or because Will’s not entirely sure he didn’t just mess up that milkshake. That’s probably it.

What’s more surprising, is that the guy comes back. He came in every week and ordered a milkshake. He always sat in Will’s section, and he always left a tip.

“You should talk to him,” Reyna says.

“But I’m working.”

“Well, I’m the boss, so I say to take a break. No one is here anyway.”

“Why would I talk to him?”

Reyna’s quiet for a moment. “Will, you know it’s okay to like boys, right?”

Will can’t look at her right now. In fact, he doesn’t know where to look. So he fixes his eyes on some piece of food on the counter.

“I’m not saying you like him, but I have a feeling you do. So I’d just like to say that there’s nothing wrong with that. We accept all love here, and if anyone disagrees, we kick them out.” She makes a fist, and Will believes her. He’s seen her do it.

“But what if-“

Reyna shakes her head. “Just go talk to him, Will. You’re allowed to make friends.”

Will nods. He doesn’t go over there until the guy’s finished the milkshake. He’s just leaving a tip when Will comes over.

“Anything else I can get you?”

The guy shakes his head. “Another amazing milkshake. Um, see you next week?”

Will can only nod as the guy smiles. He’s beautiful, and Will feels a little lightheaded at the realization. He’d never really allowed himself to look at boys before, but this guy fits all the lists he’d heard girls make in high school.

“I’ll see you around, Will.”  
-  
Will has no idea what’s happening. He’s taken Reyna’s advice and talked to the guy. He still doesn’t know his name because he’s scared. Because he’s already fallen so head over heels that he’s not he’ll recover if it’s not Nico. Because why would this beautiful guy be Nico?

“I’m studying to be an art historian,” Beautiful says. “What about you?”

“Didn’t go to school. Just kind of working here.”

Beautiful nods. “That’s cool, too. My sister didn’t go to school, and now she’s got her own business. She trains therapy dogs, I think. Or works with them. Something involving cute dogs and lots of cuddles.”

Will smiles. He could really use a dog or some cuddles right now. He fidgets with his sleeve, keeping his eyes purposefully away from Beautiful’s wrist.

“So you want to work in a museum?”

He nods. “Yeah, probably. What I’d really like to do is uncover some famous but forgotten or unknown painting. But the odds of that are pretty small. Still, working in a museum would be fun. I’ve been thinking about different ways of preserving and restoring old paintings and such. And I’d love to do a model or something on how the old Greek statues were actually painted and super colorful.”

Will thinks he could listen to Beautiful’s voice all day. It was deep but had a certain cadence to it that seemed to quell Will’s anxieties.

“But you probably don’t want to hear me ramble,” Beautiful says. “Do you have an idea of what you’d like to do? Or still figuring it out?”

“I’d like to be a counselor.” It just kind of comes out. He’s never actually told anyone before. Because he’s not sure someone who has a therapist should be a counselor. But he knows how much it’s helped to have someone to talk to, even if he was still getting comfortable with opening up.

“You are pretty good at listening to people,” Beautiful says. “Like in a school or private practice?”

Will shrugs. “Probably a school.” And now he’s just spilling everything. It's not even a dark secret, but Will’s hardly told anyone about his nightmares from childhood or just how badly those bullies had hurt him. Only his mom and brothers know why he buys bandaids every time they go on sale or why he flinches whenever someone or something so much as touches his neck. “I want to help kids.”

“I think you’d be good at that. I know we hardly know each other, but I can see you with a bunch of kids. I bet you give the best advice.”

Will’s not sure about that. Even today, he hides his insecurities underneath bandaids and builds walls so he doesn’t get hurt. But he’s starting to get more comfortable in his own skin. He’s started with simply putting the bandaid in his pocket instead of on his wrist. He wears long sleeves, but it’s a start.

“Why do you always get a milkshake?” Will asks.

Beautiful blinks. “They’re my favorite. Plus, there’s that song or whatever. My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.” He sings the last part, and Will’s heart may stop beating for a moment. He doesn’t know how he’s gotten in so deep just talking to this beautiful guy. “Um, also, I needed an excuse to talk to you.”

“Me?” Will asks.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know how you feel about soulmates, but I like more than your milkshake.”

Will doesn’t know how to process this information, so he says something stupid. “You like boys?”

Beautiful doesn’t laugh. Instead, he gives Will a small smile. “Yeah, I’m gay.” He pauses. “I didn’t mean to assume that you are, too. But I’m hoping, I guess. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, though. I respect that.”Will ducks his head. He’s never said it out loud before. He’s practiced it so many times in his head, pretty much driving himself insane with how much he just wants to scream it.

“I’m gay,” he says, though his voice barely comes out and cracks horribly on the last syllable. But Beautiful seems to understand. He pats Will’s hand, smiling.

“Thank you.”  
-  
It’s not for another two months that Will gets Beautiful’s name. They’re not really dating, but they exchange numbers, and Will’s since come out to his family. His mama cried (and Will, too), and his brothers baked him a cake and threw bandaids in the air like confetti. Will doesn’t think he’s laughed so much in years.

Today, Beautiful takes Will on an informal tour of an art museum. He holds Will’s hand and points out smart stuff. He lets Will ask questions, and Will can’t decide if he wants to cry or laugh. These last few months with Beautiful have been so eye-opening and healing. With all of the new things, he’s still not entirely sure if he’s ready for a relationship, but Beautiful said they can take it slow. Will has no idea what’s on his wrist, but he tries not to worry.

“So that’s basically it,” Beautiful says when they find themselves outside the gift shop. Will’s still trying to wrap his head around everything he’s just been told. He never knew there was so much about art to know or learn, but he’s amazed. Though mostly by Beautiful. Will loves the way he lights up when he talks about art, how he’d sometimes pull Will over to another painting just because he remembered a cool fact about it, or how he’d sometimes talk so fast that he’d have to get his arms into the action to properly convey the information.

“That was amazing. No way I could remember all that.”

“I think of it as a story,” Beautiful says. “All art is a story.”

“Kind of hard to imagine that some of this was probably meant to be private or that they wanted to trash it.”

Beautiful nods. “Yeah, makes you think about what’ll be in museums in a hundred years from now. We could be here.”

“A picture of us?”

Beautiful shrugs. “Why not? You’re beautiful enough to frame. If I had any artistic talent, I’d paint you. And no self-deprecating comments allowed.”

Will blushes. They’d passed a painting of two boys kissing, and Will had to hold back tears. Beautiful had squeezed Will’s hand, giving him all the space and comfort he needed. Will had pulled him into a hug, surprising both of them. But it felt nice. Will was definitely open to more hugs in the future.

“You’re amazing,” Will says.

Beautiful blushes like he does whenever Will compliments him. He’s about to say something when some guy walks by them.

“Nico? Is that you, dude? Man, long time no see. How are you?”

Both Will and Beautiful— Nico— are frozen, and the other guy is looking between them.

“I’m good, Percy. Can we talk later?”

Percy grins, nodding. “I want updates!”

Nico turns to look at Will, and Will doesn’t know if he’s having a heart attack or going into a coma or what. Because he can’t move, and all of his thoughts have become one name. Nico. Nico. Nico. Was Beautiful’s name Nico? Could it be? What were the odds?

“Will?” Nico asks softly. “You okay?”

“You’re Nico?” Will asks.

Nico nods. “Well, a Nico, I guess. But, yeah.”

Will doesn’t know how many times he’s cried today, but he’s about to cry again. He flings his arms around Nico, trying not to make too much of a display since they are still in public.

“I’m Will,” he says.

He hears Nico give a soft laugh. “I know, baby. I’ve known since I ordered the first milkshake.”

“How?”

“You guys wear name tags.”

And it’s ridiculous, honestly. But Will kind of doesn’t care right now.

“No fair,” he huffs, pulling back to wipe his eyes. Nico smiles, giving Will a moment before pulling them outside. There’s a park close by, and they sit on a bench because Will’s legs feel like jelly.

“So we’re soulmates?” Will asks.

“I think so,” Nico says. He pulls back his sleeve, and Will thinks he actually gasps when he sees his name printed there on Nico’s skin. He reaches out to trace it before looking into Nico’s eyes.

“I don’t want to believe it.”

Nico nods. “I know. But I think it’s real.”

Will holds out his arm, hesitating at his sleeve.

“If you’re not ready, I’m willing to wait,” Nico says softly.

Will shakes his head. He’s been waiting since he was five, and he’s finally not afraid.

He pulls his sleeve back, feeling relief flood him at seeing their names side-by-side. Nico’s looking teary-eyed now, too, so Will pulls him into another hug. He doesn’t care how dumb they look because he’s found his soulmate. Nico. A boy who helped Will learn to love himself.

And bandaids didn’t fix everything. But maybe love did.


	19. buddy systen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's a soccer coach. Nico just so happens to have a son who really wants to play soccer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coaches are authority figures, right?

So maybe this isn’t Nico’s shining moment, but it’s not his fault. Everyone has weak moments, right? So signing his son up for soccer because the coach was cute is a totally acceptable reason. Especially since Benji’s been begging to play soccer for months now, so Nico’s really only being a good parent. No one has to know that he’s driving fifteen minutes out of his way to see this cute soccer coach instead of going to the local rec league.

“What kind of drills do you think we’ll learn? Do we get to play actual games? I can’t wait until I’m famous.”

“Don’t forget to thank me,” Nico says. He’s trying to find his keys, but he keeps getting distracted.

“I will. And my coach!” Benji says. Which is fair. Because Nico can’t play soccer to save his life. He just wasn’t coordinated like that.

“Okay, ready to go?”

“Yes!” Benji practically runs to the car, and Nico smiles. He’s happy to be able to do this for his son. Benji’s seven now, and for the first few years of his life, Nico was working night and day just to scrape things together. But now he could afford soccer lessons without having to worry about it breaking his budget.

They’re not late, but Benji’s still worried he’ll have to run extra laps or something as they park. He’s out of the car just as Nico turns it off, and Nico really hopes these lessons will curb some of his energy. They had a small apartment, and Benji wasn’t quite old enough to go to the park down the street alone. And Nico really didn’t have that much energy anymore after working a steady job and then being a full-time parent. But he was trying.

“Hello, everyone. I’m coach Will. Can everyone huddle around me?” the coach calls, and Nico has to remember that he’s a parent. “Alright, I see some new faces today, so we’re going to go around and introduce ourselves, okay? Parent, you’re welcome to stick around and watch, but I ask that you stick to the bleachers.”

Nico has every intention of sticking around. He’s brought a book and his iPad to potentially get some work done, but he’s also pretty content to just watch practice. There are about fifteen boys in total and two coaches. They spend most of this first practice establishing rules of the game and the lessons and learning drills. Nico’s surprised to see Benji’s footwork. He was a lot more coordinated than Nico.

“We’re going to take a quick snack and water break. Everyone line up to get your snack.”

“Were we supposed to bring snacks?” Nico hears a parent ask.

“We do have a sign-up sheet if anyone does want to bring snacks, but it’s not required. We’ll always have a cooler of water and granola bars for the kids. We don’t want anyone to go hungry.”

While they’re eating, Coach Will hands out some forms.

“We’re able to get jerseys this year, so I’m going to need this paperwork back as soon as possible. We want to make are every kid has their name on their jersey. Numbers are assigned at random, so please no requests.”

Nico can see Benji’s excited face. He had a few jerseys from other people, but he didn’t have any with his own name. Nico was already pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get Benji out of his jersey. Still, he’s pretty excited.

At the end of practice, Coach Will instructs the kids to pick up the cones and make sure all equipment is put in the correct bag. A few parents stick around to talk to the coach, and Nico hangs around, too. Benji’s already talking to another kid, and Nico hopes he’s making a friend.

“Nico? Is that you?” Will asks. “Long time no see.”

Nico runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, how’ve you been?”

“Pretty good. Teaching soccer in my spare time. What about you?”

“Graphic design,” Nico says.

Will grins. “So I guess we both made it, yeah? I remember you were always doodling stuff in your notes.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me. A professional doodler.”

“It’s nice to see you. Your kid’s already pretty good at the drills. Are you a soccer player?”

Nico shakes his head. “Gods, no. I don’t know where he got the coordination.”

“You weren’t that clumsy.”

“I literally spilled juice on you.”

Will shrugs. “No big deal. Happens to the best of us.”

Nico wants to keep talking, but some frazzled parent pulls Will away.

“You know Coach Will?” Benji asks. “He’s so cool. I want to be like him when I grow up!”

“You don’t want to be a famous soccer player?”

Benji shrugs. “I can do both.”

“Alright, do you want to say goodbye to Coach Will?”

“Bye, Coach Will!”

“See you next week, Benji. Nico.”  
-  
So it becomes a routine. Nico will take Benji to soccer practice, and then they’ll stay and chat with Will for as long as the soccer moms let them. Nico learns that Will’s an elementary school teacher and that he picked up soccer as a hobby in college. He’s not good enough to be anywhere near professional, but he’s good enough to impress a bunch of kids.

Most importantly, Nico learns that Will is unmarried and single.

Which would be great except that Nico’s pretty sure Will thinks Nico’s married. Benji’s probably the best piece of evidence for that, but Nico’s not sure how to bring up Benji’s appearance in his life in a way that made it sound like he was trying to ask Will on a date and not like he was trying to rehash his sister’s death.

Surprisingly, it’s Benji who helps Nico out, though he’s probably not aware of it.

“Alright, everyone! Huddle up!” Will calls. “We’re going to be playing our first match in two weeks, so I need everyone to have these forms signed, okay? They’re very important. No one gets on the bus without a signed form.”

“Can my grandpa sign?” a kid asks.

Will smiles. “Yup. I need a parent or guardian to sign this form. Just one signature, okay?”

The kids nod, and Nico tucks his book away. He wasn’t really reading, but he figures he shouldn’t stare at Will for the entirety of practice. Really, he needs to get a handle on his crush. He’d thought it was bad in high school, but that was before Will had really grown up. Now, Nico can see muscles underneath his spattering of freckles. His voice was somehow even deeper, and he was tall. So tall. And those curls. Nico just wants to run his fingers through them while kissing Will silly.

“Nico, Nico!” Benji yells. “You’re my guardian! I need a signature so I can play in the match!” He’s jumping around, and Nico barely gets the paper without a paper cut. He sees Will glance in their direction. He quickly reads through the form, nodding at all the usual liability stuff. He signs his name and walks over to Will.

“Is this okay?”

“Sure thing,” Will says.

“Can Nico come to watch me play, Coach Will?” Benji asks.

Will nods. “Yup. Everyone’s invited. But they’re not allowed don the bus.”  
Benji giggles at this. “No guardians on the bus! But you’re allowed, Coach Will.”

“I hope so. It’s my bus.”

Benji runs off to talk to his friend.

“Sorry about that,” Nico says. “He’s just really excited.”

“No problem at all. We need passionate players.” He pauses like he wants to ask something but doesn’t know how.

“He’s not my son,” Nico blurts. “Well, he is. But not biologically. He’s technically my nephew. Which is why he calls me Nico. Um.”

Will nods. “Makes sense. You two must be really close.”

“Yeah, I’m raising him since my sister-“ Nico ends with a shrug.

Will frowns for a moment. “Bianca, right?”

“Car crash.” Nico’s not sure how to make this not awkward, and for once, he’s thankful for a soccer mom distracting the train wreck that was Nico’s flirting.

“Are you and Coach Will friends?” Beni asks as they head to the car. Nico nods. “That’s cool. I hope Harrison and I become friends like you guys.”

“Maybe we can have Harrison and his mom over some time,” Nico says. “Would you like that?”

Benji nods. “Yeah! Then I can show him my jerseys.”

Nico smiles. Benji’s still talking about what he wants to do when Harrison comes over, but Nico’s thinking about Will. What were the odds that they’d both stay in town? What were the odds that Nico still had a crush on Will after all of these years? And what were the odds that Will might actually like Nico back?  
-  
It’s probably a little childish, but Nico’s upset that parents can’t ride on the bus. So he’s stuck driving his own car all alone to the match. Benji had been bouncing off the walls this morning, and Nico can only imagine what being on that bus is like. But he’d be willing to brave the chaos for Will. Gods, he needs to figure this out.

They’re playing another rec team just one town over, but the whole team is excited. Will leads them through their drills before reviewing the rules and making sure everyone knows where the bathroom is.

“Remember the buddy system,” Will says. “Everyone has their buddy? And always tell an adult where you’re going.”

Nico smiles when he sees Benji and Harrison lock arms. It’s kind of exciting to be at a match. Nico hasn’t attended a sporting event since college when his sister dragged him to one insisting that he needed to socialize. But it had been loud and there had been way too much testosterone everywhere, so he never went back. But this was nice. The kids were helping each other through the drills and making sure that they all used the buddy system.

A couple of the soccer moms had brought extra snacks and Gatorade for the team. Will was talking to the other coach. And, no, Nico was not jealous. Especially when the other coach says something that makes Will laugh. He’s sure they’re just funny or something. Will liked to laugh. Maybe he was just humoring the other guy.

“Nico, we’re going to the bathroom,” Benji says. He and Harrison are holding hands, so Nico nods.

“Remember where it is?” Benji nods. “Don’t take too long, okay? I think they’re going to start soon.”

Benji and Harrison run off, and Nico smiles. They’d had one playdate, and it had gone pretty well. The boys had more in common than just soccer and had spent the afternoon in the backyard pretending to be pirates. Harrison’s mom was nice, and they’d planned another playdate for this coming week.

It doesn’t take too long to gather everyone and start the match. Everyone’s wearing their jerseys, a bright orange that kind of hurts Nico’s eyes. But at least it made them easy to spot against the purple of the other team. Nico finds himself cheering in the stands and handing out snacks during breaks. Benji gets to play, and Nico smiles as some of his teammates give him a high five for helping make a goal.

Will gives a little pep talk in the last few minutes of the game, and it’s cute to watch them all do their team chant. Nico’s never been into sports, but the kids’ enthusiasm was contagious. And it probably didn’t hurt that Will also looked adorable in his coach’s uniform and hat.

They end up winning 6-5, and Will makes everyone shake hands and congratulate each other.

“Next time, Solace,” the other coach says.

“Good luck, Grace.”

“Nico, can we get pizza?” Benji asks. “And can Harrison come, too?”

“Why don’t we ask Harrison’s mom?” Nico suggests. The boys rush off, and Nico sees Will walking over to him.

“Congrats on that goal. He’s really been practicing, I can tell.”

Nico groans. “Yes, all the time. Congrats on the win.”

Will grins. “All thanks to my amazing team. Parents and guardians included.”

“Harrison’s mom said we can have pizza,” Benji says, tugging on Nico’s hand. “Coach Will, do you want to come? We’re celebrating with pizza!”

“Only if Nico says it’s okay,” Will says, looking at Nico.

“The more the merrier,” Nico hears himself saying. The boys cheer, and Nico’s pretty sure he’s imagining the amused look on Harrison’s mom’s face. As his luck would have it, Will rides with Nico and Benji. Benji keeps him entertained, telling him about school and soccer.

Luckily, the pizza place isn’t too crowded, so they find a table and get their order in. Harrison and Benji take turns recounting the match while everyone else nods. Nico’s glad he could do this for Benji. It’s clear that while soccer hasn’t curbed his energy, it’s given him an outlet. And he’d made a new friend.

After getting a refill on his drink (because he’d gone through the first one in an attempt to not embarrass himself), Nico gets up to go to the bathroom. He startles when he feels a hand touch his.

“Buddy system, remember?” Will says.

Nico rolls his eyes. “I think I can make it to the bathroom. But you’re welcome to come along.”

Will grins, and Nico feels a spark go down his spine. “Gotta make sure you don’t get lost.”

It’s Nico’s luck that standing outside a bathroom is probably where he’s going to get his first kiss in a long time. But he’s not too upset.

“Just so we’re clear, you’re flirting, right?” Nico asks.

Will huffs. “Yes, is that okay?”

“I think I’d rather we just kiss.”

“I can do that.”

And it’s definitely not the most romantic kiss. Will smells like grass and sunscreen, and Nico’s pretty sure he overdid it on the deodorant this morning. And they’re totally leaning against the bathroom door while his son is just inside the restaurant.

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Will says.

“Like the last two months?”

“Like since high school, Nico. You’re just really oblivious.”

“Maybe you need to work on your flirting game, Will.”

Will hums. “Clearly not. Worked on you.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

He kisses Will’s lips again. It’s not perfect, and there are definitely things they’re going to have to figure out. But for now, he can have this moment. And it’s totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ahead of the game haha but now I'm behind :)


	20. melt my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico work in an ice cream shop together. (Once again, very little work actually gets done.)

“No luck?” Reyna asks as she comes in. The bell jingles over the door, and Will watches Nico walk out.

“No,” Will says. “I guessed the wrong flavor again. At this rate, it’s going to be the last one I guess.”

Reyna hums as she pulls her apron on and fixes a name tag beside the shop’s logo. The pastel colors didn’t really match her overall aesthetic, but Will kind of liked it. Besides, he knew Reyna wasn’t always as hardcore as her appearance might have predicted.“What have you guessed so far?”“Like half of our stock,” Will says. “Do you think he’s just messing with me? Because I know he doesn’t like cotton candy after listening to him rant about it for an hour. And the cherry is a no since he refuses to touch a Maraschino cherry for whatever reason. But I’ve guessed all the flavors I think he’d actually like.”

“I don’t think he’s messing with you. Nico’s way too awkward for that. If anything, he’s probably just being an idiot.” Will pouts. “But worst-case scenario: it takes you another two weeks to figure out what his favorite flavor is.”“I guess.”

“If he’s worth it, you’ll stick around,” Reyna says. Even with the pastel apron and silly logo, she still manages to sound threatening.

“He is,” Will says quickly. Reyna just nods and starts taking inventory of the ice creams.

Will’s been working here for the summer to save up money for college, and Nico was his really adorable co-worker. They often had overlapping shifts which was both good and bad. Good because Will could talk to Nico between serving customers and pretend not to notice just how amazing Nico looked in pastels. Bad because Will sometimes got too lost in their conversations and forgot that he was working. Also bad because sometimes Will made a fool of himself like the time he couldn’t remember what waffle cones were called or how to work a register simply because Nico was doing something adorable.

But all in all, Will’s very satisfied with his job.

The major downside is that he’s developed a crush on Nico. Which wouldn’t be a bad thing if Will could just ask Nico out like a normal guy. But he’d gone and made a mess of things by presenting it as a challenge rather than an invitation.

He believes his exact words were, “If I guess your favorite ice cream flavor, will you go on a date with me?” At least Nico had answered yes. But that was ten flavors ago, and Will was only a little closer to actually going on a date with Nico.

“Can’t you give me a hint?” Will asks.

Reyna shakes her head. “Nope. If Nico wants to be an idiot, I’m just going to let him be. Besides, I think it’s sweet that you’re still guessing.”

“But it’d be even sweeter if I get it right, yeah?”

“You will eventually.”

Will sighs. So Reyna was no help. And Will was sure she knew. She played no games and took no BS which was nice when facing difficult customers but kind of annoying when all you wanted was a date with a cute guy.

“Does he even want to go on a date with me?” Will asks.

“No one can make Nico do something he doesn’t want to do,” Reyna says.

“Is that a yes?”

Reyna shrugs. Will takes that as a yes. No one could make Reyna do something she didn’t want to do either.

So Will spends the rest of his shift running through the ice cream flavors and trying to figure out which on he should guess next. He’s still not sure Nico isn’t playing with him, but Will’s not going to judge if Nico’s favorite ice cream ends up being birthday cake or lemon custard. Those were both respectable flavors. So maybe he’ll guess one of those next time.  
-  
“Birthday cake?” Nico asks.

“Yes?”

“Nope. Try again.”

Will pouts. “Really, it’s not the one? And here I’d thought you loved sprinkles.”

“I do like sprinkles. On ice cream. Not birthday cake. Besides, it’s not even good cake.”

“Have you tried it?” Will asks.

“I’ve tried every flavor here. Part of the job.”“So what’s your favorite?”

“Isn’t that your job?”

“You could help me.”

Nico shakes his head. “A deal’s a deal.”

Will leans back against the counter. Despite it being summer, they were hitting a dip in sales right now. The afternoon rush had come and gone, and now they were waiting for dinner to be over for the next one. Nico’s busying himself with a crossword puzzle, and Will’s making himself a milkshake.

“Want a taste?” Will asks.

“What color is that?”“I think you mean flavor.”

“No, I definitely mean color. Should ice cream be that color?”

“If you mix it together,” Will says. So maybe he’s not the greatest at flavor combinations, but he thinks they’re pretty good. Nico’s probably more of a purist with his ice cream. He liked his ice cream in a cone, each scoop separate in a neat stack. Not that Will had ever really seen him eat ice cream. “Wait, do you even like ice cream?”

“Yeah. I mean, gelato is so much better, but there’s not a thing wrong with ice cream.”

“Do you know my favorite flavor?”

“Strawberry.”

Will grins. “How did you know?”

“You literally use your discount to buy strawberry ice cream every time. And you like to talk about how summertime is your favorite because you can have fresh strawberries.”

Will isn’t sure it should be so adorable to hear Nico complaining about him. “But it’s so true. Fresh beats frozen every time.”

Nico hums. He’s just finished his current crossword. He closes the book, looking at Will. “So are you going to drink that?”

Will glances at his milkshake. The two flavors he’d chosen had made a weird color, but he’s sure they’ll taste fine together. He takes a sip, looking directly at Nico. It’s probably a little dramatic, but he wonders if this is what it feels like on those food commercials. He lets out a satisfied sigh.

“Delicious. Sure you don’t want a taste?”

Nico shakes his head. “Still good.”

“Can I guess another flavor?”

“One flavor a day is the rule.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

Will wiggles his eyebrows, and Nico’s cheeks color. “You know what I mean. Don’t start dancing.”

Nico groans as Will wiggles his hips a little. He loves to see Nico blush, and his dancing always seems to do it. He’s not even that good at it which probably makes it better. Nico covers his face a little, peeking between his fingers. Will laughs.

“You’re such a dork, Will.”

Will has to stop when the after-dinner rush begins, but he doesn’t mind. He likes watching Nico work with customers. He always seems to know what the kids want and sometimes even makes little faces out of the toppings. One little kid tells Nico it’s his birthday, so they both sing happy birthday to him.

“That kid likes birthday cake,” Will says once he’s left.

“Well, I’m not him. Gotta wait until tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will.”

“So you have your next guess?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Nico smiles. “Guess I will.”  
-  
Will doesn’t get his answer until the last flavor.

“So all that’s left is cotton candy,” Will says. “Is that it?”

Nico shuffles a little. Will’s waited until closing to ask, and he can tell Nico’s been waiting. But he didn’t want to make it awkward if Nico really didn’t want to go on a date with him.

“Um, no?”

“Wait, no?” Will asks.

Nico fidgets with his crossword book. “No.” He holds out his hands. “Before you say anything, you’ve already guessed it. I’m just an idiot and said no because saying yes freaked me out.”

“You don’t have to go on a date with me,” Will says softly.

Nico shakes his head. “No, I do. I want to. I just, um, didn’t expect you to guess the flavor so early.”

“Which one is it?” Will asks.

“Guess,” Nico says.

Will thinks for a moment. “Chocolate.”

Nico nods. “Yeah. Goes perfect with strawberries, right?”

Will grins. “Everything goes perfect with strawberries. If they’re fresh.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Are you mad? I really didn’t mean to drag it out like this, but I kept getting scared you’d be mad or give or whatnot.”

“Nico, I really really want to go on a date with you. So will you? Go on a date with me.”

Nico smiles. “Yeah. I’d love to.”

“I can’t believe you made me guess thirty-some ice cream flavors,” Will says.

“I know, better be a good date.”

“Oh, it’ll blow your mind. The best you’ve ever had.” Will steps a little closer to Nico, taking the book out of his hands. “In fact, it’s going to start now. Since you made me wait so long.”

Nico blinks, looking confused for a moment. “Now?”

“Yup.”

They both hang up their aprons before Will grabs a cone and a scoop. He sees Nico catching on and grins.

“What flavor would you like? I’d recommend some birthday cake or orange sherbet?”

“Sherbet isn’t even ice cream,” Nico says. “And don’t you dare.”

Will’s scoop is reaching for the birthday cake, but he slides over to the chocolate. He gets two nice scoops and decorates the top with hot fudge. Then he gets himself some ice cream. They have to pause their date to officially lock up, but neither seems to mind.

“Will, we can’t hold hands and eat ice cream at the same time,” Nico says as they walk down the sidewalk. The ice cream is melting despite it being late, and it’s hard to judge where you’re sticking your tongue when you’re also trying to avoid running into people.

They end up finding a bench at a nearby park. Will proves Nico wrong that they can eat ice cream and hold hands, and he’s pretty sure Nico doesn’t mind. They both sticky by the time they’ve finished, and Nico’s got a little drip of ice cream on his chin.

“You’re about to kiss me, aren’t you?” he asks.

“I swear, I’m going to make you watch one rom-com or we can’t date,” Will says.

Nico laughs. “Forgot you were the expert on romance.”

Will hums. “That’s me. Now, may I kiss you?”

Nico rolls his eyes, reaching up to tug Will closer. “You’d better.”


	21. my cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico have the same gym class.
> 
> alternatively: an academia prompt with no academics; also no cheerleaders

No one thought Nico was going to be good at sports when he was in middle school, but puberty had treated him well enough. He’d shot up at least a foot and a half and had grown from lanky to lean. He worked out on a semi-regular occasion, less to build muscle and more to manage his anxiety. But it had worked out for him. After all, he was now a regular pick for captain in gym class.

“Alright, di Angelo, Grace. Pick your team,” Coach Hedge says. He leans back against the bleachers, doodling on his clipboard. Nico wasn’t sure why Coach Hedge was a gym teacher. Sure, he was good at sports and liked yelling, but he hardly ever taught them anything. He just liked to hand them equipment and tell them to figure it out.

“I’ll take McLean,” Jason says.

“Beckendorf.”

“La Rue.”

“Underwood.”

“Valdez.”

And so it went. Nico tried his best to not single people out, but it was hard sometimes. Some people really didn’t want to participate, which Nico could sort of understand. Gym class definitely wasn’t the highlight for everyone but participating made everything more fun than moping on the sidelines. Especially since you then got dragged into helping Coach Hedge sort gym uniforms and clean the locker rooms.

“Solace.”

“Wait, really?”

“I called your name, didn’t I?” Nico asks.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think you want me on your team.”

Nico shrugs. “Well, everyone’s on a team, so get over here.”

Will joins the rest of Nico’s team as he and Jason finish dividing everyone up. Someone gets Coach Hedge’s attention.

“Alright, cupcakes, today we’re going to play dodgeball. I’m sure that’s self-explanatory, but if not, I’m sure you’ll catch on quickly.”

Nico rolls his eyes. He actually likes dodgeball. Especially when he’s playing against Jason. He’d chosen his team specifically because of this. He can already hear Percy shouting school-appropriate insults across the mid-line. Jason just shrugs and stretches.

Coach Hedge blows the whistle, and chaos erupts. Nico scans the room to make sure everyone knows what they’re doing before jumping into the action. He never thought he’d end up this excited in gym class, but what wasn’t to like about competition and being allowed to throw things at other people?

He gets Clarisse out, and she sneaks him a finger behind her back. Nico doesn’t care. She’d gotten a fair number of his own team out. Nico hears a squeak to his left and looks over to see Will duck just as a ball comes at his head.

“You should catch the ball,” Nico says. “Then they’ll be out.”

“You know I can’t catch,” Will says. A ball whizzes past his ear, and Will ducks behind Nico.And, yeah, Nico knows. So most of Nico’s team were chosen either for their skill or simply because Nico knew they liked competition. Will, on the other hand, cared for neither. If Nico’s being honest, he always chooses Will because he’s cute. And sue him, but he kind of likes the idea of being able to protect Will. Sure it’s high school gym class, but he wasn’t going to let Jason strike Will out or hit him with a dodgeball.

“Have you tried throwing?”

“Yeah, and I hit Grover.”

Nico stops himself short of giving a fond eye roll.

“You’ll get it.”

“I highly doubt that I’ll suddenly gain athletic prowess.”Nico shrugs. He doesn’t like Will for his athletic ability, but that’s not something he’s going to tell Will. After all, just because he had a crush on Will didn’t mean he actually had to tell Will. That wasn’t how crushes worked, right?

The game goes to the bell with just Nico and Jason facing off in the end. Will had tried to catch a ball and had spectacularly failed. But it was a cute fail. Not that anyone was asking.

“Listen up, cupcakes, you’ve got five minutes before that bell rings, so go wash the stink off of you,” Coach Hedge yells. Some head off towards the locker rooms, but some stick around to see how the game ends. Nico pretends not to notice that Will sticks around.  
-  
“Again?” Will asks.

“Yes.”

This time Nico, Percy, and Clarisse were the captains, and they were playing basketball. Nico wasn’t sure if anyone would call on Will so early, but he picked him third anyway. He ignores Jason’s glance and Annabeth’s smirk. Will ducks his head as he stands beside Leo and Charlie.

“Man, Nico’s team is the fun team,” Leo says. “We’ve got you.”

“No worries,” Charlie says. “Nico doesn’t care if you’re good.”

“I hope not,” Will says.

They each get about eight people on their teams so they can trade out throughout the gym period. Will, Nico, and Charlie are on the bench first, and Nico tries not to make it too obvious that he’d planned it this way.

“So, how’re your classes going?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “Not too bad. Though I got Mrs. Dodds for English, so I have no idea what we’re doing in that class. Which kind of sucks.”

“I can give you my notes,” Charlie says. “I have Mr. Brunner.”

“That’d be awesome,” Will says. “You had English last semester, right, Nico?”

Nico nods. If only he’d had it this semester. He can just see him and Will exchanging notes in the hallway before class. They could talk about what they were reading. They’d only had one class together back in freshman year. It was biology, and that was where Nico had developed his crush on Will. But now they were juniors, and they only saw each other in gym.

“I had Mr. Brunner, too. But Percy had Mrs. Dodds and he complained about her every time I saw him.”

“I don’t know how she got hired. All she does is drone on and on and then assigns random worksheets. And she doesn’t even talk about our reading assignments.”

Charlie shakes his head. “Sounds rough.”

“It’s not too bad since she just gives us As. But still.” Will shrugs. “What about you guys?”

“It’s been okay. I’ve got a job now, and they keep requesting these crazy hours that don’t give me time to do my homework,” Charlie says. “But I won’t complain to you guys. What about you, Nico?”

“School’s okay. Just don’t know what I’m gonna do about the college stuff.” Will nods. “I mean, I have no idea where I want to go or what I want to do. But all of the counselors are saying we have to start now.”

“You’re really good at sports. Maybe you could be a gym teacher?” Will says.

“Like Coach Hedge?” Nico makes a face.

“I think you’d be better than Coach Hedge. You actually make sure we know what we’re doing and try to make us all feel comfortable,” Will says.

Charlie nods. “I’d agree. You’d make a good teacher. I like how you pick teams so you don’t single people out.”

Nico shrugs. “I mean, that’s not really special, though.”

“Maybe not, but you are special,” Will says.

Nico blinks as Will ducks his head. He’s about to ask what Will means when Coach Hedge blows his whistle.

“Time to rotate teams!”  
-  
Being team captain meant that Nico was often stuck with picking up the equipment and putting it away. It wasn’t usually too bad, but Coach Hedge often didn’t help. They’d played soccer today, so Nico had to pick up all the cones, the balls, and the jerseys.

“I can help,” Will says.

“It’s fine,” Nico says. “It’s not too hard, and I don’t want you to be late.”

“I’ve got study hall after this, and Mr. D won’t care if I’m a little late.”

“He does seem to actually like you rather than just tolerate you.”

Will shrugs. “What can I say? I’m just that amazing.”

Nico rolls his eyes. Will was just that amazing, so Nico was trying his best not to look too much into Will’s offer to help. After all, Will was always helping someone. But he’d never offered to help with this. So maybe?

“Well, I guess you can pick up the cones if you want. I won’t make you touch the jerseys.”

“Thank the gods,” Will laughs.

Nico gets a little distracted watching Will run around the field. It’s not really a soccer field but a grassy spot behind the school that gym classes used for all of their outdoor stuff. Nico has no idea why Will’s not all that athletic. He was built like one, but his coordination wasn’t always there. As if to prove Nico’s point, he looks over just as Will trips.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, seems like we shouldn’t play soccer on a field that has literal holes. Like, can’t they fill these with sand or dirt or grass?”

“That requires money.”

“Right.” Nico helps Will up, ignoring both Will’s hand in his and Will’s grin. Well, trying to. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Nico’s heart gives an extra hard thump. “Yeah, sure.”

“Why do you always pick me for your team?”

Nico pauses, pretending to clean up the jerseys so he can think. Will’s still holding the cones, probably not sure where to put them.

“Well, everyone needs a team,” Nico says.

“Yeah, but why your team? I mean, I have to get picked eventually, but you always seem to choose me.”

“Do you not like my team?”

“Nico, your team’s great. You’re great. But I think you know what I’m asking.”

Nico blushes. “Because you’re cute?” he says softly. “Even though you can’t play a sport to save your life.”

“I’ll have you know I’m actually decent at archery.”

“I’m trying to compliment you.”

“You did. And then insulted me.”

“I said trying.”

Will grins. “Go ahead.”

“I like being on the same team with you because we can talk. And also you’re cute, and I like being near you.”

Will’s beaming at this point. He drops the cones in the bag with the jerseys and Nico doesn’t even care. Coach Hedge can sort that out later.

“I like you, too. Even if I might let your team down.”

“You’re our cheerleader, I guess. Maybe our mascot.”

Will rolls his eyes. “I can live with that.” He pauses. “So, you could say that we play for the same team, yeah?”“And now I’m taking back everything I just said. Here, carry these jerseys.”

Will pouts. “Eww, no, don’t leave me, Nico.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

“We should get to class, Will. We’re so late.”

“One more question. Would you like to go on a date? Probably after the detention we’re gonna get.”

Nico laughs. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the change to the table of contents— ran out of space apparently


	22. do you want to build a snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nico meets Will in a public bathroom, and they sing some Frozen songs together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably used this title before, but hey, it's frozen haha

Nico doesn’t skip class, but sometimes he needs his space. Which sometimes means he spends more time in the bathroom than he’d like. He used to hang out outside the cafeteria, but some groups had decided they wanted to smoke there. So Nico found a new spot. The always lovely school bathroom next to the science classrooms. In all honesty, this bathroom was probably cleaned the most simply due to all of the science experiments gone wrong, and because the science classrooms had their own sinks.

So Nico just wanted some space to himself after a stressful class. He’s seriously considering getting Mrs. Dodds fired because she really couldn’t teach to save her life. And Nico wasn’t going down with her. But he wasn’t in her class anymore. He was heading to the most perfect public bathroom. (How he hated public school.)

He chooses the second to last stall, leaning against the wall as he pulls out his phone. He doesn’t do much in here because he can’t be gone too long without his teacher thinking he’s gotten kidnapped. But the three to five minutes he allows himself is enough.

Except he’s about two minutes into his mental-break when someone rushes into the bathroom and slams a stall door. Nico decides he’ll just wait it out because he realizes that he doesn’t own this bathroom. Only, the guy doesn’t leave. Nico hears a shuddering sigh before the guy starts singing.

He’s a little pitchy, but Nico’s not going to dock him for that. And then Nico realizes what he’s singing. Songs from Frozen. Which Nico has only seen because he has two sisters. (Okay, he cried. He loved it.)

“Go away, Anna,” Nico says.

The guy pauses. Nico hears a quiet curse. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

Nico feels like he should say something, but the guy’s already moving on to a different song. Something about his voice keeps Nico in the bathroom, even though he’s definitely going to get detention for this later. Eventually, Nico finds himself singing along. They must go through the entire soundtrack, even trying to harmonize during “Let It Go” and “Love is an Open Door.”

When it’s quiet again, Nico hears a little shuffling in the next stall over. His arm has fallen asleep from holding his phone, and he’s pretty sure he’s missed over half of his class at this point. But he doesn’t really mind too much. He’ll have time to do his homework in detention.

“Um, are you okay?” Nico asks.

“Yeah, yeah. Obviously.”

Nico snorts. “Just really need your Frozen fix?”

“Yes.” A pause. “But my girlfriend also just broke up with me. Because apparently she likes this other guy better. Which is fine. I just wish she’d broken up with me before she started dating him.”

Ah, high school love.

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Another pause. “Um, do you just hang out in bathrooms waiting for karaoke?”

“I just usually scroll through my phone, but thanks for the concert.”

“Anytime. I’m Will.”

“I’m Nico.”

“Nice to meet you. I don’t usually do this.”

“I figured.”

“I should probably get back to class.”

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Nico hears the stall open, and he takes a deep breath before he steps out, too. And he’s a little starstruck. Because Will is gorgeous. How could some girl ever break up with him for someone better? Nico’s probably biased, but he likes to think he has good taste in guys.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I really should be getting back to class, but see you around?” Will asks. He smiles, and Nico's gone. This just might become his villain-origin story if he fails to show up for another class because of this guy.

Nico nods. “You know where to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one today, but I have a 20+ page paper to finish haha and for some reason, I don't think I can turn in my auctober fics


	23. saddle up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go to camp together. There happen to be horses there.

Nico supposes that there are at least two kinds of people in the world. Him. And people who liked going to camp. He didn’t understand the purpose other than his parents probably wanted a break from him and his sister for at least a week. Which, actually, was probably enough of a reason to keep summer camps running. So he was here for at least a week, and he was supposed to “make the best of it.”

“C’mon, Nico. You’ll have fun,” Bianca says. “We all get a buddy, and there are so many things to do.”

“Your buddy is fun, though. And doesn’t drag you to dumb things.”

“Better than moping in your cabin all day.”

Nico crosses his arms. “I don’t mope. I just don’t feel the need to face death sooner than I want.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Bianca sighs. “Nothing here is going to kill you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Nico was probably being a little dramatic, but his campy buddy was the complete opposite of him. Will Solace was a tall, sunny, summer camp kind of guy. And Nico was short, grumpy, and definitely loved being indoors. But at least neither of them had died on the obstacle course yesterday. Or the climbing wall the day before. But Nico just had a bad feeling about today’s activity.

“I’m telling you, Nico, we can do something you want to do,” Will says. “I don’t want to be the one always choosing the activity.”

“Well, as long as I don’t die today, I don’t care.”

“You’re not going die. Horses are the best animals ever.”

“Said cowboys,” Nico snorts.

“Good thing I am one.” Will tips his head like he’s wearing a hat, and Nico thinks he might’ve blanked out for some reason. Because he’s suddenly imagining Will as a cowboy, and it’s not a horrible image. It definitely beats what Will’s wearing right now which is the bright green camp shirt and jeans with ratty sneakers. It wasn’t a bad look, but it definitely made Will look like a middle-schooler.

“Of course you would ride horses for fun.”

“Not for fun. For a living.”

“For a living?”

“Well, I’m not a real cowboy, but I do ride horses.”

And now that he mentions it, Nico does remember him saying something about growing up on a farm. But Nico had kind of thought that he’d meant agriculture and not so many animals. Only because Will seemed like the kind of guy who could talk to a plant and not mind that it didn’t talk back. Not that Nico’s comparing himself to a plant.

“I don’t ride horses.”

“But now’s your chance,” Will says. “Please? I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“Why does this camp even have horses? Isn’t that some liability?”

“Only if you didn’t sign the waiver.”

“Great. I knew those things were deadly.” Honestly, why were sixteen-year-olds allowed to freely roam with potentially deadly contraptions and animals around?

Will stops walking, looking right at Nico. “Nico, I promise I won’t let any harm come to you. Please, will you at least try?”

Nico sighs. He’s never been able to say no to Will. “Fine.”

They head to the stables where a counselor leads them over to a brown horse. Nico’s sure there’s an actual name for it, but he’s never bothered to research that. Will’s already approached the horse by the time Nico remembers he’s actually going to do this. He’s going to be that high up and completely at the mercy of an animal.

“Her name’s Penelope,” Will says. “Come say hi, Nico.”

“Um, hi.”

“Give me your hand,” Will says gently. Nico does as he’s told, trying to keep his brain from short-circuiting when Will takes it. He’s been out of the metaphorical closet for over a year, but he hasn’t had the guts to actually ask someone out much less do anything remotely romantic. But here Will was holding Nico’s hand, and Nico was trying not to swoon. Gods, he was so touch-starved.

“See, she’s not going to hurt you,” Will whispers. “Penelope’s going to be nice and respectful.”

Nico hums. “Right, so how do I get up there?”

“The stairs would probably be best,” Will says. “So you just put your left foot here and then swing your right leg over her back. And then you can hold on to the saddle horn there.”

“This thing?” Nico asks, pointing. Will nods.  
“Yup.”

“So I just swing myself over,” Nico says. He’s looking at where he’s standing and looking at Penelope’s back. “She’s not going to move?”

Will shakes his head. “Nope. I’ve got her reins.”

And, wow, that definitely didn’t sound legal, but Nico probably trusts Will more than a random counselor. After all, they work for this camp, so how trustworthy could they be? Although, Nico had only just met Will three days ago. Still, he does his best to follow Will’s instructions. He wobbles a little and sits as gently as he can. He lets out an embarrassing squeak, but Will just offers him an encouraging smile.

“You’re a natural,” he says.

“Yeah, right.”

“Well, it just takes practice.”

“Where are your boots?” Nico blurts.

“Sadly at home,” Will says. “Mama didn’t want me traveling with them.”

And now that Nico’s really listening, he can hear a Southern accent and it’s amazing. He startles, grabbing what he hopes is the saddle horn, as Penelope starts moving.

“Wait, you’re not riding, too?”

“I will,” Will says. “I want you and Penelope to get comfortable with each other first. Trust each other.”

Nico’s not sure how he’s supposed to do that, so he imagines what he thinks Will would do and tries to copy that. He guesses it’s effective because he gets another smile from Will and Penelope doesn’t throw him off her back. They make a couple of laps around the arena, Nico getting used to the swaying motion. He wonders if this is what being drunk feels like. Half terrified, half powerful, totally wobbly.

“You want to ride yet?” Nico asks as they near the steps again.

“Promise you won’t run off?”

“Promise. Can’t let you die or something.”

Will rolls his eyes. “Hopefully I won’t die.”

He helps Nico off before mounting. Nico doubts he looked half as graceful as Will does. Penelope seems to get excited when Will’s seated, and Nico thinks he might have something for cowboys because there’s something about the image before him that makes him kind of sweaty.

Nico leans against the stables while Will rides around the arena. He doesn’t do anything crazy, but it’s clear he’s enjoying himself. He can hear Will talking to Penelope, praising her, and it’s cute. He wonders if Will has a social media now where he could potentially find pictures of Will on other horses. Not that Nico’s a creepy person, but he’s definitely got a crush.

“Want another ride?” Will asks.

“Um, I’m okay.”

“We could ride together. There’s a little trail that we’re allowed on.”

Nico hears himself say yes, and he’s pretty sure this is what his mom meant by listening to his heart and not his head. Because Penelope still looks way too tall, but Will also looks way too hot. So, what’s a boy to do? It’s a little bit of shuffling to get them both on, but Penelope doesn’t seem to mind. Nico’s just glad Will didn’t suggest Nico go and get his own horse.

And the added bonus is that Will’s arms are framing Nico’s sides, his chest pressed against Nico’s back. Nico lets out another squeak when Will nudges Penelope forward. The trail isn’t too long, Nico can see the end. But he finds himself slowly relaxing into Will’s chest as they gently make their way across the field. The view isn’t anything much, mostly wildflowers and grass, but Nico finds himself not caring.

When they make it back to the arena, Will dismounts before helping Nico.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Will asks.“Okay, we did one fun thing without dying,” Nico says.

Will laughs. “Just wait until tomorrow.”

Nico groans, but maybe it won’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost to the end, friends :) hard to believe that October is almost over haha


	24. not all superheroes wear capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will hand out candy.

Nico’s never been trick or treating, but he’s pretty sure Will’s doing it wrong. They were dressed up in last-minute costumes because Will had forgotten to tell Nico. So they looked like third-rate Greek gods who had been thrown off of Mount Olympus due to poor fashion sense. But that was what happened when Nico allowed Will to dress them both. They were wearing bedsheets in toga-style, though Nico was embraced that all he needed was a twin-sheet. Will had made them flower crowns, and he was wearing crocs. Nico wasn’t stooping that low, so he was wearing his sneakers. Neither shoe combination made the costume look any better.

“No one is going to give us candy looking like this,” Nico says. “If anything, they might try to shoot us.”

“No one’s going to shoot us. Just stay off the yards with angry dogs and signs that say ‘no trespassing.’”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Helpful.”

“I’m just saying that we’re going to have a great time, and no one is going to die.”

He grabs a bucket that was shaped like a pumpkin. Nico frowns. Wasn’t the whole point of trick or treating to ask for candy? Because Will sure had a lot of candy stuffed into that bucket.

“Will?” Nico asks.

“Yeah?”

“Are we really going trick or treating?”

“Of course we are. Technically.”

Nico groans. The last time they’d done something “technically,” they’d ended up jumping someone’s fence and hiding in the bushes from the sheriff. At least then Nico had been wearing normal clothes. He’s pretty sure it'll be easy to find “a short man in a bedsheet with a flower crown and old sneakers.” And that’s something he really doesn’t want to confirm.

“No groaning. It’s Halloween. Ready to go?”

“As long as you’re sure your mom won’t just sigh when we tell her about this later.”

“She already knows about it.”

And, well, that made Nico feel better. Naomi would never let them do something dumb or dangerous. Though, Nico was learning that he and the Solace family had different definitions of “dumb and dangerous.” They hop into Will’s truck. Nico tells himself that this is going to be a great night. He steals a Kit-Kat from the candy bucket, trying to figure out where they’re going.

He was spending the Halloween weekend with Will after deciding he didn’t want to be at college alone. But maybe being alone at college was worth his dignity. He really hopes he won’t run into anyone he knows. He doesn’t get easily embarrassed, but dressing as a second-hand Greek god when he was almost twenty was maybe a lower point in his life.

“We’re here,” Will says about thirty minutes later. Nico glances around. He’s not sure where “here” is. They’re downtown, but he isn’t familiar with Will’s hometown. Still, the streets are lit, and there are some families around. So he’s not about to get kidnapped or whatever.

“Wait, what are we doing?” Nico asks.

“We’re trick or treating!” Will says. He pulls a large reusable bag out of the truck and hands the bucket to Nico. Nico decides not to question it. The less he knows, the less he can be accused of any crimes that may or not be committed.

He’s surprised when they come across a homeless man, and Will walks right up to him. By now, Nico knew how kind and generous Will was, but he didn’t often approach homeless people simply because he never had spare change. But now, Will’s walking right up to him with a smile on his face.“Happy Halloween, sir,” Will says. “Trick or treat.”

The man looks wary for a moment before lighting up. “You’re a Solace boy, aren’t you?”

“Sure am.” He takes a box from the bag Nico’s holding and hands it to the man. The man grins, helping himself to a handful of candy from the bucket.

“What are you two supposed to be? Halloween stores not selling costumes any more?”

“We’re Greek gods,” Will says. “I’m Apollo, and this is Hades.”

The man hums. “Tell your mama to find you a good costume for next year.”

Will laughs. “Enjoy your treats, sir!”

“See you around, son. Don’t let that college work you too hard.”

The man walks off, and Nico doesn’t know what to say. Will grins, turning to him. He links his arm with Nico, walking further down the street. Each time they come across someone, Will greets them and offers them a box or some candy. Not all of them are homeless, but most of them seem to recognize Will. A few more of them ask about the costumes.

“I can’t believe we’re in public in a bedsheet,” Nico says. “I’d have at least worn my vampire costume or something.”

“But we wouldn’t have matched,” Will says. “Besides, they don’t care what you look like.”

“No, but I do. And you would have made a cute vampire.”

“Am I not a cute god?”

Nico makes a face. “I’m not answering that.”

Will kisses his cheek. “Well, I think you’re cute, baby.”

They return to the truck to gather more supplies before Will drives them to a local shelter.

“Where do you get all of this stuff?” Nico asks.

“Donations mostly. We buy the candy, but the boxes are donated items from the community. My brothers have the other items, and we hand them out when we can. Plus, Halloween’s a fun time to go around. People are a little less wary about accepting random gifts, too.” He grins. “And Halloween’s spooky enough without running water or a home, so I like to give them some fun stuff, too.”

Nico smiles, remembering a little girl they’d given a butterfly mask to. She’d been so thrilled and actually asked to take a picture with Will.

“Could I hand out some stuff?” Nico asks.

Will nods. “Of course!”

Some of the children and families were wary at first, but Will soon got them playing some kind of game. Nico didn’t understand the rules, but that didn’t matter as long as everyone else did. He got out pretty early and spent most of his time with this little girl. She was probably five and had a missing tooth.

“Mommy says the tooth fairy will be able to find me here,” she whispers. “Do you think so?”

Nico smiles, feeling a slight pang. “The tooth fairy always knows. As long as you believe, okay?”The girl nods. “What are you s’posed to be?”

“I’m a god. Have you ever heard of the Greek myths?” She shakes her head. “They’re a lot like fairy tales. Some stories say they created the world, and they have magic powers.”

“Like superheroes?”

Nico nods. “Yup.”

“Cool. I’m a witch. Mommy made me a pointy hat.” The girl takes it off for a moment to show Nico. It’s a sun hat with a black cone on top, but it’s very witchy.

“It’s perfect.”

He ends up telling her a few stories, all PG, of course. A small group of kids gathers around him as the game goes on. They stay as long as they have boxes and treats to give out, and Nico just hopes that everyone here can find their footing again soon. He and Will are definitely sweaty and ungodly looking by the time they leave. Will’s still grinning as he starts up his truck, and Nico’s exhausted. The candy bucket is empty and so is the trunk. Nico yawns, not sure what time it is since Will keeps forgetting to get his clock fixed.

“So how was that?” Will asks.

“You’re amazing. You should have dressed like a superhero or something.”

“A bit on the nose, though, right?”

Nico shrugs. “Well, you’re a superhero to me.”

“Well, then this won’t surprise you too much,” Will says. He reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out a Kit-Kat. He grins as he opens it and breaks it in half. Nico rolls his eyes, taking his half. Will was such a dork, but he was Nico’s dork.

“Let’s do this again next year,” Nico says. “But I’m coming up with the costumes.

“Deal.”


	25. netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico keeps getting sexiled. Good thing Will has an extra bed.

Go to college, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. You’ll make friends, they said.

Well, Nico was fed up with college. He’d been here a month and he hadn’t had any fun or made any friends. And not for a lack of trying. He’d introduced himself to his seat partner and his roommate, and he’d tried a few clubs. But nothing was sticking. Most days ended with Nico in his room with only his homework to keep him company.

The college experience was working for his roommate, though. He was always out or a friend was stopping by. In the last few days, he’d been coming home with a hickey or two peeking out of his shirt collar. And tonight, he’d kindly asked Nico if he could vacate the room for the evening. Nico hadn’t asked any questions, which he realizes he maybe should have.

It was getting late, and all Nico wanted to do was crawl into bed. But his roommate hadn’t given him the all-clear, and Nico wasn’t chancing it. He slumps in the hallway, debating if he wants to make the trek back to the student center. It wasn’t far, but there was only so much time you could spend there without wanting to leave immediately.

“Got sexiled?”

“That’s a thing?” Nico asks. He looks up at the stranger, a guy he’d seen around but had never talked to. They usually passed each other on the way to the bathroom or to class, and Nico thinks his name is Will.

“Sadly. Happened to me last year. Glad I have my own room this year. Want to come in?”

“Probably better than waiting out here. I bet he fell asleep.”

“Rough. I have an extra bed if that is the case. I promise I’m not a creep.”

Will unlocks his door. His room is pretty much identical to Nico’s, except he’s got medical posters on the walls and a quilt on his bed instead of a pile of blankets. His desk is neat, and Nico pretends not to notice Will kicking his laundry basket under his bed.

“The posters might say otherwise,” Nico says.“I’m studying to be a doctor. Helps me remember everything.”

“How do you sleep with these pictures staring at you?”

Will grins. “Well, most of them don’t have eyes. Or at least all the parts that would make the eyes function. Since that’s a skeleton, and that one only shows the respiratory system. But see these are looking to the side, so they’re technically looking at that corner.”

“Right.”

“You’re welcome to make yourself at home. I have an extra blanket around here and sheets if you want to camp out on that bed. Or you’re welcome to use that desk.”

“How’d you get so lucky to have your own room?”

Will hums. “I think my roommate got suspended. Don’t know what he did, though. Must have been pretty bad.”

Nico accepts the blanket, sitting on the bed. There’s a little TV on top of a bookshelf that’s holding way too many textbooks. Nico doubts Will’s read most of these.

“Oh, yeah, you can watch some TV if you want. That’s what I was going to do. Unwind before bed and whatever.” He pauses. “Is this too weird?”

“Maybe, but what do I have to lose?”

Will tosses him the remote. Nico takes this as permission to turn the tv on and flip through the channels. He isn’t sure what kind of show Will would like to watch, so he just picks what he likes. He settles on some food show, smiling a little when Will throws some popcorn into the microwave.

“Isn’t that really bad for you?”

“Don’t get me started. But it’s so good,” Will says. When the popcorn is done, he divides it into two bowls and hands one to Nico. “Also, good pick. I love watching these cooking shows, though I’d probably be on Worst Cooks since you saw my cooking expertise.”

“You microwaved popcorn.” Will nods. Nico rolls his eyes. College kids are ridiculous, but somehow they made it.

Nico settles back against his borrowed bed, relaxing as the one show ends and the next begins. Will doesn’t kick him out as it grows later, and he feels himself grow sleepy. When he finally gets an all-clear text, it’s just past one in the morning. Nico doesn’t want to know what happened with that date, but he’s relieved to have his room back. Will’s already asleep, so Nico turns the tv off and slips quietly across the hall.  
-  
It shouldn’t be a routine, but it is. Nico’s roommate is at it with another person, and Nico just wants some space for himself. The student union was too crowded this time of year with tours and everyone else trying to cram. He’s just made it back to his hall when he gets a text from his roommate. And maybe Nico shouldn’t say yes, but he’s tired. So he says yes before he can comprehend what he’s just given up.

“Rough day, Nico?” Will asks.

“Got sexiled again.”

“Dude, your roommate needs to chill. That’s like three times this month already.”

Nico yawns, shrugging. “He’s probably just stressed.”

Will hums. “Good way to relieve stress, I guess. As long as it’s consensual.”

“You can go across the hall right now and ask.”

“You know, I’d rather not. But you’re welcome to come in.”

Nico doesn’t need to be invited twice. He walks right in and hops on Will’s spare bed. This bed and desk have become his second home in the last few weeks. Sometimes they managed to do homework, Will staring at all of his posters while Nico tried to write his paper. And sometimes they just watched tv.

“I think tonight’s a tv night,” Nico says. He rubs his eyes. He’s studied about all he can today, and he knows if he pushes himself further, he’s just going to end up in tears. Will nods, flipping on the tv and turning to the food channel. A new baking show was on, and they were already on the third episode.

“Do you think Rhonda is going to make it through this round?” Nico asks.

“Only if Phil messes up. If not, she’s out.”

“But what about Jacob? He’s been in the bottom for the last two rounds.”

Will hums. “Maybe. But didn’t he say that pastries were his passion?”

“I don’t remember.”

Nico doesn’t know when they ended up on Will’s bed. It was a better view, and it just made sense to share a popcorn bowl so Will didn’t have to do twice the dishes. And Will’s bed was comfier since he had a mattress pad. So it wasn’t because Nico had a crush on Will.

“Well, I’d definitely mark Rhonda down for those pastries. They’re not even flaky,” Will says. “The judges aren’t going to like that.”

“Do you even know what those are called?”

“I’ll have you know I took Latin instead of French, so I’m not supposed to know what those are called.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Nico says.

He turns back to the tv where Rhonda’s trying to salvage her pastries before the judges come around. It’s not looking like there’s going to be much hope for her. Especially since Phil’s managed to produce decent-looking pastries. They were a little burnt, but they were flaky.

“I knew she’d be eliminated,” Will says as the episode closes. He yawns, and Nico realizes that it’s pretty late. He’s never slept over before, though he’s come close.

“No text,” Nico pouts.

“You should just stay here. In fact, you should just move in here next semester. I’m a way better roommate than that guy.”

“I just might. I don’t even remember what my room looks like.”

“You’re welcome to.”Nico’s about to say yes when his phone buzzes.

“Time to assess the damage.”  
-  
Nico’s missed Will. His roommate had finally cracked down on studying and slowed down on dating. So Nico had had free access to his room. And then they’d gone on break. Nico’s still kicking himself for never getting Will’s number. He’d just never needed to with Will across the hall. If he hung around long enough, Will would just show up, and Nico had gotten pretty good at guessing his schedule.

But now it was a new semester, and he didn’t know Will’s class schedule. Which sucked because his roommate was back on the dating scene and bringing even more people over. Nico didn’t want to assume that he and Will would just pick up where they’d left off before the break. But he also didn’t want to lose what he and Will had.

Whatever that was.

Because Nico had a crush on Will, but he wasn’t sure if Will had a crush on him. Which was always the issue, wasn’t it? So he’s elated when he sees Will down the hall. He’s not embarrassed to admit that he almost skips to make sure Will doesn’t head inside his room before Nico gets there.

“Nico!” Will says. “Hey, long time no see.”

“I missed you,” Nico blurts.

Will grins. “Me, too. Should have gotten your number. I tried to look it up but couldn’t find it.”

“Still trying to convince me you’re not a creep?”

Will shrugs. “I just missed talking to you. Besides, did you see they have a new season?”

“I don’t actually watch that much tv.”

“Aww, it’s just our thing?”

Nico ducks his head, blushing. “Yeah. Guess so.”

Will looks ecstatic. “I knew you liked me.”

Nico’s thought shortcuts for a moment. Will’s still beaming, and Nico just wants to kiss that smirk off his face. He’s not sure what that even means. Just that Will’s curls have grown longer over the break, and Nico wants so desperately to run his fingers through them.“You’re staring now,” Will says. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, I just- Will, what are we?”

“Humans?” Will blinks. “Wait, no, I mean, yes. But like we’re friends, right? Or?”

“Or?” Nico squeaks.

“Or we could be more? If you wanted?”

“I want,” Nico says, swallowing.

“Yeah?”

Nico nods. Will’s beaming again, and then he just takes the chance. Will laughs into the kiss, making their noses bump. He tastes like mint gum, and Nico’s so glad that it’s not gross. He’s never been one to make out in the hall, but he sees the appeal now. He’d probably let Will make out with him if only his roommate didn’t show up.

“Hey, man, oh-“ Nico catches his pout. “Of course you get all the luck.”

Nico rolls his eyes as his roommate disappears down the hall. Will just laughs again, pulling Nico into his room.

So maybe college is pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, I'm not projecting haha (to my roommate, if you're out there, clean the bathroom)
> 
> also, if anyone has prompt ideas for medieval, apocalypse, and/or angel/wings I'd love to hear them :)
> 
> thank you to everyone who's still reading these fics :) and for all of your lovely comments :)


	26. young and dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico can't find the courage to ask Will out, so he asks Jason instead. Sort of.

“Nico, this isn’t going to work,” Jason says.

“Please?” Nico’s begging, and he hates begging.

“He just doesn’t seem like a jealous kind of guy.” Jason sighs. “But I’m blaming whatever happens on you, got it? None of this was my idea.”

“It’s going to work, okay?” Jason doesn’t respond, and now Nico’s just ready to prove him wrong. He throws his backpack over his shoulder, hauling Jason off the couch. “C’mon. His shift is going to be over in an hour.”

“Tell me again why you can’t just ask him out? You know, as most people do?”

“Because I have to know he’s interested first,” Nico says.

“I’m pretty sure he’s interested. He has your order memorized, and he puts a little heart by your name on the receipt.”

“Yeah, but he also put a smiley by that one girl’s name, so maybe it’s something he does for everyone.”

Jason lets out another sigh, but he lets Nico pull him out the door. Nico just hopes this plan actually works. He’s never actually dated someone, but Jason was his best friend, so it couldn’t be too hard to pretend, right? He just has to stand close enough and maybe throw out a pet name or two.

They make it to the cafe in time to see Will wiping down a few tables. “I’ll be right with you guys,” Will calls. Nico pretends to look at the menu while he waits for Will. He lets Jason give his order before giving his own. “Is this separate or together?”

“Together,” Nico says, pulling out his card. He can’t quite read Will’s face as he pays.

“Well, have a good day,” Will says giving them a small wave before he disappears into the kitchen.Nico ignores Jason’s raised eyebrows as he picks out a table. Maybe Will’s just having an off day. When their food comes out, Will sets it down without saying much and disappears again. Nico’s a little disappointed, but there’s still a heart by his name on the receipt.

“I feel like I’m third-wheeling,” Jason says.

“You’re not supposed to say that to your boyfriend,” Nico whispers.

“Maybe I should pretend to date Will. That might get you to ask him out faster.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Jason just shrugs before biting into his sandwich. “There is the perk of free food either way, so I guess I shouldn’t complain.”

Will doesn’t come over to talk to them before his shift ends like he usually does. He gives them a small smile before leaving the shop. Jason looks unimpressed. Nico glances at his receipt. Everything was the same as usual. But was Will acting like this because of Jason? Or was he just having a bad day?

Jason pats his shoulder. “C’mon, man. We can try again tomorrow.”  
-  
They do try again tomorrow and the next day. It’s a full two weeks of trying. Will sees them on campus and at the cafe and Nico waiting for Jason after class. Honestly, it’s tiring to fake-date someone. Nico doesn’t want to kiss Jason and even holding hands with him feels awkward. Especially since Jason does have a girlfriend. Though Piper just laughed when they told her about this.

“You should just tell him,” she says. “Seriously, if he hasn’t gotten the memo, he’s either not into you or he’s oblivious.”

“Remember when you tried to woo Percy?” Jason asks. Nico groans. He thought they’d agreed to never speak about that.

“Remember when I said I to get hit by a truck the next time someone mentioned it?”

“But you see my point, right?”

Nico doesn’t respond. He remembers specifically joining the fencing elective in high school as an attempt to catch Percy’s eye. As a result, he’d gotten really into fencing and also discovered that Percy had a girlfriend. He’d also made a giant fool of himself by asking Percy to prom only to be shot down. But maybe in the most awkward way possible since Percy thought Nico was asking to go together as friends.

“Being direct is the best way to go,” Piper says. “Especially with oblivious boys. Wouldn’t you rather Will just ask you out instead of pretending to date his best friend?”

“Why can’t he just do that then?”

“Probably because he’s waiting for you.” She blows a bubble with her gum, popping it before it gets too big. “Plus, he probably thinks you’re dating Jason, so as a respectful individual, he’s not going to get between you two. Hence why your plan isn’t good.”

“Thanks.”

Piper shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

Nico looks at Jason, but he just shrugs, too. Nico sighs. He really doesn’t want to ask Will out just to get shot down, but he sees Piper’s point. He wouldn’t pursue Will if he looked like he was dating someone. But why couldn’t Will make the first move?

Nico flops on the couch, groaning.

“Boys,” he hears Piper sigh.

“I’m right here!” Jason protests.“Yeah, but I had to ask you out, too. As I remember it, you tried to get Annabeth to plan a study session so we could all hang out. Which she did, but then you chickened out and didn’t even show up! So I had to go to your dorm-”

“Okay, new topic!”  
-  
Well, Will does take things into his own hands, and maybe Nico should have taken Piper’s advice earlier. But he sits on it for about a week while he tries to figure out where he wants to ask Will. Should he approach him at the cafe? In the hallway? After classes? He didn’t really know Will’s class schedule, though, so that might be trickier.  
He decides the cafe is the best option since he can guarantee that Will’ll be there. He goes in at his normal time, sans Jason, smiling at Will as he waits for him to ring it up. He’ll wait until Will’s shift is almost over so that they can just part ways if things go badly.

He’s surprised, though, when Will hesitates after giving Nico his food. The cafe is mostly empty as it’s that awkward time between lunch and dinner, and the cafe didn’t really serve snacky foods. Nico takes a sip of his drink before looking up at Will.

“Um, do you want to sit down?” His palms are starting to sweat because he really isn’t prepared to do this right now.

“Nico, I have to tell you something, but I think it might not be good news.”

Well, this wasn’t going anything like Nico was expecting. And now Will was going to reject him before Nico could even ask him out. Will takes his silence as an okay and pushes forward.

“So I saw Jason the other day,” he starts, and now Nico’s palms are really starting to sweat. If Jason spilled anything, Nico’s going to just die on the spot. Or maybe murder Jason. Whichever would get him out of there faster. “And I think you guys have a thing, right? But he was with this girl, and they were looking very together. You know, holding hands and kissing. So I just thought you should know.”

Will folds his hands in his lap, slumping a little as he finishes. Nico would have stopped him before the vague but unnecessary reference to Jason and Piper making out but he’s caught off guard again.

“Jason and I aren’t together,” he manages.

“You guys broke up?” Will asks. “Or, well, you don’t have to tell me. But I’m sorry. That must suck.”

And now Nico finds that he wants to laugh. Or cry. Because this is definitely a train wreck. “We were never together,” Nico says. “We just, um, pretended to date.”

“Why? I mean, not that I’m judging. But why not just go on an actual date?”

Nico takes a deep breath. “Because I’m dumb. I thought maybe pretending to date Jason would help me figure out if my crush liked me or not.” And saying it out loud definitely sounds even dumber. “But that obviously didn’t work.”

“You could just ask them out,” Will offers. “I’m sure they’d say yes. You’re a pretty amazing person.”

Nico ducks his head. Of course, even his crush would tell him to just ask him out. “So, um, then, would you like to maybe go on a date? With me?”

Will’s mouth drops open a little and then he rolls his eyes. “I’d love to. Was that so hard?”

“If it’s not that hard, why didn’t you do it?”

“Because I thought you were dating someone else!”

“I just wanted to know if you liked me.”

“I draw hearts by your name all the time. I know your order. I know what time you’ll come in. This might sound creepy, but I scheduled my shifts for when you’ll be here. Nico, I like you.”

Nico lets out a little giggle. “Can we not tell anyone about this? Jason’s so gonna rub this in my face.”

Will leans across the table and draws Nico’s face a little closer, bumping their noses together. “Oh, don’t worry about Jason. I find this hilarious.”

Nico’s sure his face goes through several emotions while Will gives a soft laugh. But then he kisses Nico’s lips, and he finds he doesn’t care as much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the lovely prompt ideas :) I almost have all of my auctober fics written :)


	27. competition makes me fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not really enemies, but they're not really friends. But maybe they are?
> 
> alternatively: I'm an English major, and I think it shows sometimes.

Nico wouldn’t say they were necessarily enemies. That might be a strong word. But there was definitely some tension whenever he and Will Solace were in the same room. It’d started in high school. Nico’s sister had been valedictorian, and while Nico knew he didn’t have to follow in her footsteps, he really wanted to give a speech at graduation. He was tired of all of the usual speeches, the congratulations, the “we’re all in this together” that never quite felt right. He wanted to portray an actual high school experience.

And he was so close. There was just one obstacle. Of course, he could probably give a speech as second-in-line, but then he’d have to listen to Will give one of those cliché speeches and that’d be the ending note to his whole high school experience. Because the valedictorian always got the last word. And Nico wants that last word.

“Solace,” he mumbles as he walks past Will in the hallway.“Always a pleasure, di Angelo,” Will replies. He flashes a smile, showing off his textbooks.

They were evenly matched, Nico a little more skilled at the fine arts, English, and history. But Will had the sciences, and he was better at athletics because of his stupid height. (Why was gym even factored into their GPA? Why should they get graded on how well they can catch a football?)

But now it was the last year, and Nico has no idea who’s going to come out on top. Academically, of course. They were both taking AP classes and attempting to balance extracurriculars and work. Nico knew Will worked at the pharmacy in town, and Nico had a job as a delivery boy.

He takes his usual seat in English, glancing at Will across the room. He had his head stuck in a science textbook, probably cramming for their chemistry test in their next block. Nico was studying during lunch. The teacher comes in, and Nico internally groans. He’d forgotten that they were getting paired up today for their projects. He really doesn’t want to get paired with some kid who won’t do any work.

“Nico di Angelo and Will Solace,” the teacher calls out. Nico sees Will’s head pop up. “I’m excited to see what you two will choose,” she adds.

And, of course, out of everyone in the room, Nico would be paired with Will. For the biggest project of the semester. Everyone starts moving seats, and Nico waits for Will to move. Will arrives with a loud thump of his textbooks and a grin.

“So, have any idea what you want to do?” Will asks.

“I was thinking the Greek myths,” Nico says. “Know anything about them?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Will says. “Any particular myth you want to focus on? Or we could do a comparison of Greek and Roman myths. Or even Egyptian or Norse myths?”

And this is why Will further annoys Nico. Because he’s so smart. He works hard and doesn’t mess around in class. He genuinely knows the material, and he could beat Nico. He’s even worse than some idiot who never has to read or come to class and just aces because there’s nothing that Nico could really hate about Will.

“Maybe we could start with what Greek myths we want to focus on and go from there,” Nico says. He can do this. It’s one project, and though it’s a large project, he’s sure his other grades in the class will allow him to be at least a point or two above Will.

“Good idea. I personally like the Hades and Persephone myth. But not the one where he kidnaps her. Maybe we could do a retelling thing. That’d be cool, too. Rewrite the myths to be more modern?”

Nico hates how he likes every idea that Will brings up. His head is spinning with how to incorporate all of these ideas into one project and still get a good grade. Maybe working with Will won’t be so bad. As long as he keeps his goal in front of him.  
-  
They’re at the public library since neither of them liked the school library. It was too cold and drafty, and the librarian always gave you a cold look every time you coughed or sneezed. So they had taken over one of the tables in the back of the public library, textbooks and snacks scattered across the surface.

“Okay, how about this,” Will says, “we pick, say, three or four stories and we do a little history on them and then write a modern version? That way we could have the retellings or different versions and still talk about how they’re relevant to today’s world.”

And Nico’s so in love with this idea. Greek myths were his bedtime stories as a kid, so this project was like a childhood dream come true.

“What myths do we want? You already mentioned the Hades and Persephone one. I think the Apollo and Daphne would be cool to have as well. To compare the themes of gender.”

Will nods. “Apollo was kind of a jerk.”

“So was Hades. Kidnapping women isn’t cool.”

“True.”

They’re quiet for a bit as they both look for two more stories to use. It’s nice working with Will. He didn’t need any guidance or get distracted. He took up his half of the work and actually showed up to meetings. Plus, he was nice to look at. Which was unrelated, but somewhat important if you were going to be hanging around a person a lot.

“If we wanted to keep the theme of gender, we could look at Medusa,” Will says. “Since she definitely got the wrong end of the deal.”

“Yeah, and then maybe Pandora?”

“Oh, cool. I think that’ll work. And if not, we still have lots of time to figure it out.”

Nico smiles. “So we could each take two stories and do some research on the history and retellings, and then we could plan out how we think the modern retellings would go?”

“Sounds good to me.”

They work a little longer, each of them finding their own books and research and writing information down on their shared Google document. It’s not long before they have almost four pages of research, and Will’s stomach is growling.

“I think that’s pretty good work for today,” he says. “You’re really into Greek myths, yeah?”

Nico nods. “My mom used to read them to me all the time. I would dress up as one of the gods for Halloween each year. They’re like the darker and more complicated side of Disney.”

“Well, the original tales Disney steals from are pretty dark, too. I just remember my brother going through a phase where he had to know everything about the myths. He’d recite them at dinner and was always reading books about them. Which sounds cool but was really annoying when you share and room and just want sleep.”

Nico laughs. “I can relate. My sister got really into archery a couple of years ago, and I would always wake up to her practicing because the target was right beside my bedroom window.”

“That doesn’t sound safe.”

Nico shrugs. “She never actually hit the house. Probably good because my dad would have made her next interest be learning how to fix a broken window or something.”

Will smiles. “Been there, done that. So if she ever needs some tips, let me know.”

“Of course you do,” Nico says.

“What?”

“Just that you’re super smart.”

“Well, you’re basically a genius, Nico.”

“Pfft. I just study a ton. You’re the genius.”

“Well, I study quite a bit, too. So I guess we’re both geniuses.”

Nico hums. Maybe so, but there could only be one winner.  
-  
They keep meeting up to work on the project, and soon the project is almost done. And they’re still meeting up. They’re at Will’s house today because the library was closed for renovations. And they got hungry. So now they’re sitting at Will’s kitchen table, balancing bowls of chicken casserole over their computers.

“Are you going to college?” Will asks. “I just realized I never asked you.”

“Yeah. I want to study history,” Nico says. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with it, but I’ll figure it out. What about you?”

“I want to study medicine. See if there’s a way to make a lot of what we have now more natural and have fewer side effects. And also alternatives to medicine. Like meditation and yoga are really helpful for anxiety and depression and even chronic pain.”

“Guess that’s why you’re at the top of the class,” Nico says.

“Why?”

“Because you’re so smart.”

“We’ve already established we’re both smart,” Will says. He takes a big bite of his food, chews, and swallows before continuing. “Besides, you’re going to be the valedictorian.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know,” Will says.

“No, really.”

Will shrugs. “I know you want it,” he says. “I need good grades for med school and internships, but I don’t need to be the best.”

“It’s not about being the best,” Nico says. “It’ll probably sound silly, but I just want to give the speech.”

“The salutatorian gives a speech, too. And whatever the third guy is called sometimes.”

“Yeah, but the valedictorian goes last.”

Will grins. “I can’t wait to hear your speech. I bet you’re gonna kill it.”

Nico takes a bite of the casserole to hopefully hide his blush. “You really don’t want it?”

Will shrugs. “Not really. Believe it or not, but I hate public speaking. I’ll be giving the shortest speech ever. Or you can have my time.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You can’t guarantee that you won’t beat me.”

“Well, then I’ll just let you go last then. That’s what you want, right?” Nico nods. “And your speech will be way better than mine.”

“I can’t believe I thought we were competing.”

“Well, I am a pretty good opponent. I mean, smart, handsome.”

Nico laughs. “I can’t believe you.”

They eventually get back to their project, and it’s as easy as before. But maybe even better. Will’s mom feeds them brownies, and they move outside when Will’s siblings get home. And it’s just nice. For once, Nico doesn’t feel the pressure to keep pushing, to get that extra point, to double-check that he’s going to come out on top. He just sinks into the excitement of the project and Will’s laugh, and everything’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there, friends :) I have almost all the prompts written, so I hope that you're all excited :)


	28. off to see the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a knight who's been charged with killing a dragon. Will's a cute boy who gets in the way.

Nico was having a day. Everything had started out fine, but he’d just hit a small snag in his plans. Namely, one very cute boy who was currently in the way of his goal.

“Look, I don’t have time for this,” Nico says.

“Well, I’m not going to let you pass.”

Nico sighs. It’s against his code to harm someone just for being annoying, but sometimes he really wished he could just give a little poke with his sword and be on his way. Because Nico had already been waylaid for about ten minutes, and he really needed to be anywhere but here right now.

“Can you please just tell me where the dragon is?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re going to kill it.”

“Kind of my job description.”

“But has she ever hurt you?”

“She’s a she?”

“That’s what I just said. Answer the question.”

“No.”“Has she ever hurt anyone else?”

“No.”

“Do you have a good reason for hurting her?”

Nico sighs again. “No.”

“Do you still think you should kill her?”“You want me to say no.”

“But what do you want?”

“Fine, I don’t want to kill her.” Honestly, this very cute boy was making Nico feel very guilty about wanting to kill a harmless dragon. It wasn’t that he’d really wanted to in the first place, but a job was a job. And he was a knight. So that’s what he did.

The very cute boy grins. “I knew you weren’t a meanie.”

“I’m a knight.”

“I’m a peasant. Want to come with me to see the dragon? Her name is Gertie.”

“What?”

“Sometimes I go and visit her and she lets me pet her. Want to come along?”

“Um, sure.”

“You’ll probably have to work on your appearance, though. She has a tendency to hate knights.”

And Nico can get that. Honestly, he’s not sure why he doesn’t just turn around and go home right now, but a very cute boy has just offered to take him on a quest. So who is he to deny fate? He leaves his armor at the boy’s house. Will’s house, he learns. The cute boy has a name.

He also loves to talk. Nico figures it’s probably good that Will never became a knight. He had the right build, but he’d probably never be focused enough in battle or on a quest. As it was, they stop three times so Will can have a snack and comment on the scenery.“So how did you meet, uh, Gertie?” Nico asks.

“Just stumbled upon her house one day,” Will says. “I’d gotten kind of lost up here when I was younger, and she let me stay with her.”

“Weren’t your parents worried?”

Will shrugs. “They have seven kids, so not really. Probably just assumed I’d wandered off with a cute boy and got married. That’s what my sister did. What do your parents think about you just wandering around? Trying to kill dragons?”

“Well, they probably think it’s whatever. I mean, it’s my job. I wander around and kill stuff.”

“Do you like it?”

“Pays the bills.”

Will nods, and Nico can’t tell if he’s satisfied or not with that answer. Honestly, he’s kind of making Nico rethink his entire life right now. Why did he become a knight? He’d loved training, but the actual job was kind of lame. This quest was probably the most exciting thing he’s done in years.

“I haven’t actually killed anyone,” he adds after a few long moments.

“I have,” Will says.

Nico blinks. “What?”

“Kidding. But I could if I wanted. My brother taught me all the pressure points and where to stab people so they lose blood fast.”And Nico now remembers why knights only travel alone. Because traveling with other people could be scary. Will keeps talking, switching conversations from the different flowers they pass to telling Nico how he’d set and healed an open fracture. Which sounded disgusting.

Will only stops talking when they reach a cozy-looking cave and just heads right on in. Nico hesitates for a few moments until he hears Will’s voice.

“Oh, I brought a friend, too,” Will’s saying. “He’s nice.”

Nico’s not sure what he was expecting, but Will making tea was not it. The dragon, Gertie, is stretched out along one wall of the cave, and Will’s setting the table while he talks a mile a minute. He beckons Nico over to the table. He can feel Gertie eyeing him.“You’re a knight?”

Nico nods. Gertie just hums. Will pats her hand.“If he tries anything, I already threatened him,” Will says, smiling. He glances at Nico. “You want anything to eat now?”

Nico accepts an apple and some crackers. He’s finding it harder to say no to Will. Maybe Will was some kind of witch? Though all he’d really done was smile. Nico had always known his weakness was cute boys, but it’d never really mattered.

He doesn’t know how long they spend with Gertie. She and Will chat like old friends, and Gertie even gives Will some gifts to take back to his family. She eyes Nico, and he keeps his distance. But he thinks that it’s more for Will’s sake than Gertie feeling threatened.

“You hurt him, and I’ll make sure no one gives you a second thought,” she says as they’re leaving.

Will just grins, throwing his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “I can take care of myself, Gertie.”

She nods. “I know. I just like messing with knights.”

Will rolls his eyes. He leads Nico back down the mountain, a little quieter. Nico offers to carry the picnic basket, and Will lets him.

“You can stay at my house. Promise not to murder me in my sleep?”

Nico smiles. “I’ll try to control myself.”

Will laughs. “You’d better. I won the fencing competition two years in a row. I know how to use a sword.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But we’re friends now, and you aren’t going to kill any dragons.”

“Yes, you’ve converted me. What adventure are we going on tomorrow?”

“I’ll think about it. Consider it a surprise.”

Nico smiles. He knows he’s probably going to have to reconsider his career, but he doesn’t really care right now. He’s found a cute boy, and they’re going on an adventure. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day behind, but all that means is that you'll either get two fics for one day later or some auctober in november haha


	29. welcome to the new age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some post-apocalyptic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty tempted to do a post-COVID fic where everyone wore masks and it was considered scandalous/intimate if you could be around someone without masks, but here's this instead :)

What’s annoying about living through an apocalypse is that there isn’t really much else to talk about. Not that Nico really remembers anything before. He’d only been a baby, but he feels like he lived through it with how much every adult around him brought it up. In fact, despite the news that civilization is slowly recovering, it feels like nothing has really changed.

He slips out of his apartment, wincing when the door catches and squeaks. He mentally adds oil to his list of things he needs to pick up. He had most days to himself since his father was busy trying to get things back on track and his mom had died in the collapse of civilization. He had a half-sister, but she was across the country currently doing some type of environmental work.

Nico heads to the store, an open-air market. He’d seen pictures of grocery stores in books, but he can’t imagine not having a store like this. Why would anyone want to be so cramped together, all of the smells trapped under one roof. Besides, the food wasn’t even fresh. While they didn’t have the variety they used to have, at least they had fresh produce.

Nico exchanges some carvings for his groceries before heading towards the public library. It was one of the few public buildings in town since the books needed to be protected from a number of environmental factors. The library also doubled as the clinic because walls equaled privacy.

“Hey, how’ve you been?” Kayla asks. She worked at the library, mostly organizing the books and keeping them protected. She, like Nico, was too young to remember the apocalypse, and he found he liked her company. They could talk about things other than the world ending and not have to worry about upsetting anyone.

“Pretty good. Just got some shopping done. You?”

Kayla sighs. “Will’s on another of his ideas,” she says. “Today’s idea is Halloween.”

Nico rolls his eyes. Will’s latest obsession was pre-apocalypse traditions. Just last month, they’d celebrated Thanksgiving, though they’d had almost none of the traditional foods. But it was worth it to see Will’s grin as he ate his beans and chicken. They were able to have sweet potatoes, but they’d had to settle for apples instead of pumpkin pie.

“Don’t tell me he’s dressing up,” Nico says. They’d had a unit in school about traditions, and Nico couldn’t believe people actually dressed up and begged for candy. It seemed so weird.

“Well, he’s Will,” Kayla says. “He’s probably doing that instead of working, so you can go tell him to get back to it.”

Nico smiles. “Here, I got some caramel today.”

Kayla’s face lights up. “Oh my gods, thank you!” She pops the candy into her mouth, humming. “Perfect.”

Candy was rare since it didn’t grow from the ground or come from an animal. But every now and then, Nico got a lucky trade. And it seemed in good timing if Will was going to attempt to beg for candy.

“Nico! How do I look?”

Nico raises his eyebrows. “A zombie, Will? Really? Did your mom see you?”

Will pouts. “No, and don’t tell her.”

Nico laughs. Will was the same age as Nico, so he’d grown up hearing all the same conspiracy stories about what had brought the apocalypse. Sure, they knew what had actually happened, but the conspiracy theories were fun. Especially since they’d survived.

“If you go out like that, someone’s going to tell her.”

“That’s why I’m here. Hey, trick or treat.”

“Trick,” Nico says.

Will rolls his eyes. “No, you’re supposed to give me candy. Or something.”

“Hmm,” Nico says. “I found some broccoli today.”

Will makes a face. “I didn’t like it before, and I’m not gonna like it now.”

“Fine, I guess I can give you something.” Will grins. Nico steps closer, pecking Will’s lips. He steps back, wiping his hand over his face to make sure no makeup is there.

“That’s not how Halloween works,” Will sighs.

“Okay, here you are, sunshine,” Nico says. He holds out two caramel candies, and Will’s face lights up just like his sister’s.

“You’re the best, Nico.”

“I know.”

They each unwrap their candies, humming. Nico can’t imagine having candy whenever you wanted it. In their textbooks, the passage had said that kids sometimes got so much candy that they got sick from it. Nico’s only seen that happen once, and it was some bratty rich kid. Money couldn’t get you everything anymore, but it could get you specialty items.

“You are a pretty cute zombie,” Nico says.

“You think so? I had to do my own makeup since Kayla refused to help.”

“You know you’re cute, Will.”

Will laughs. “I do. I just like hearing you say it.”

Nico smiles, pulling Will into a hug. He likes to think he and Will would be able to survive an apocalypse together. If only for the reason that he doesn’t think he’d want to live in a world without Will. For all the silly stuff Will did, he was Nico’s best friend.

“Hey, you wanna come with me to Chiron’s? He told me he has a first-aid kit that I could have.”

“Sure. But do you want to change first?”

Will laughs. “Probably. He’d definitely tell my mom.”

Nico hums. “I like to think he’d have dressed up, too.”

“Maybe. I wonder what he’d be. People dressed up as the weirdest things. Like why would you want to dress up as a teacher or a cop? Why not dress up as something you can’t be in real life?”

Nico shrugs, listening to Will ramble on about all the things people could dress up as instead of the boring examples they had in their textbook.

“Who knows? The mysteries of the pre-apocalyptic world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where all these song lyrics are coming from, friends haha also, look out for two fics tomorrow :) (and if you don't see them, let me know!)


	30. burns like wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a wandering soul until he finds what he's searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: minor character death referenced

Nico always knew he wasn’t like everyone else. He remembers the first time he’d seen fire. His mother had lit a candle, and while the vanilla scent filled the house, that’s not what Nico remembers. What he remembers is the way the flames danced around the wick, like a love story contained in a breath. It had taken his mother five minutes to notice the way Nico sat before the candle, almost in a trance. She didn’t think much of it until he reached out.

“Caro,” she’d called, sharp and fearful.Nico had gently turned his hand away, his mind still turning around the brief warmth.

“Careful,” she says, softer. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? But it can hurt, too.”

Nico doesn’t understand what she means. How could something so wonderful hurt? After that moment, he kept his eyes carefully trained on the flames. Fire was so useful. They cooked with it, cleaned with it. When he went to school, he learned that entire forests were given new life because of fire. Sure, fire destroyed, but it also gave way for something new.

When he’s old enough, he buys himself a lighter. He never had any interest in smoking like other kids his age, or even older men, but he liked flicking his finger up and down, watching the flame spring to life. He’d watch it dance, wrap his wings around himself to capture the warmth. His mother would chastise him whenever she saw him do this.

“You’re going to get hurt,” she’d say.

But Nico didn’t understand. How could something so beautiful hurt you? How could he love something that would hurt him?

It’s not until his house goes up in flames that he starts to understand. But even then there was something beautiful about the way the flames kept rising, the intense heat even in the middle of winter, warming Nico for years to come.  
-  
When he’s fifteen, Nico dresses in black and doesn’t acknowledge another color. Some call him edgy or ego or even depressed, but he doesn’t care. He’s not really any of those things, but he doesn’t expect anyone to understand. After all, he kept his secrets closer now. He still carries his lighter around, but the fluid has run out, so now it’s just a comforting weight in his pocket.

He falls in love for the first time at sixteen, a love that burns faster than any candle he’s ever seen. He’d fallen so head over heels that he’d given up almost everything for a boy with green eyes and hair as dark as Nico’s clothes. They’d gone on dates to the movies, to an aquarium, even to an Italian restaurant despite the fact that Nico only ever ate his mother’s Italian cooking.

Again, his mother warns him. “Be careful,” she says. “Love feels good, but it can hurt.”

And, again, Nico doesn’t understand. Every time Nico saw this boy, his wings would give a flutter like he was about to take off, and it was all he could do to keep them from lifting him off the ground. He made Nico want to be more than the wick that the flame danced around, but it wasn’t meant to be.It’s only a few months into their relationship that the boy finds someone else to call his love. He leaves Nico on a rooftop, alone, watching the sunrise. Nico knows he should feel hurt, and he does. But he also feels something like anger. The bright light of the sunrise catches his wings and turns them orange and yellow and all the colors of a fire, and Nico thinks he’s starting to get it.

He stays on that rooftop until the sun goes down. He’s got a sunburn, and his mother yells at him as she slathers him in aloe. By the time she’s done with him, his wings are drooping. Her face softens, and she pulls him into a hug.

“I know, caro,” she says softly. “But you’ll find your sun. And don’t you dare settle for less.”

When she dies two years later, that’s the only thing Nico has left of her. So he packs his bags and heads out, a straight path to the east because he can’t settle.  
-  
He ends up playing music at bars, just him and his guitar. People have all sorts of names for him, but no one knows his real name. They love him because he paints his wings brilliant colors and only dresses in black. After shows, when he washes his wings, no one recognizes him even though he never tries to hide his face. He’s just another dude with a guitar and a restless heart.

It’s not until a year of shows that something catches his eye. It’s a familiar face in the back row of a bar he’s never played before. There’s nothing really spectacular about the man, but he’s got his eyes closed. His wings fall in a cascade behind him, and he’s swaying gently to the music.

After the show, Nico approaches him.

“What’s your name?”

The man smiles, and Nico’s taken back to the first time he saw a candle’s flame. “Will. What about you?”

“Don’t you already know?” Nico asks.

“I’ve heard rumors, but I can’t say I’ve ever heard a name.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Will nods. Nico hesitates for a moment. It’s been so long since he’s trusted anyone besides himself.

“Nico.”

“Victory,” Will says. “Fitting.”

It takes Nico a moment to understand. “What’s your name mean?”

“Desire,” Will says, eyes sparkling. “Or protector.”

Nico doesn’t know what it is about Will. His smile could be described as disarming, but it’s something Nico wants to hold on to forever. He takes Nico out that night, not to another bar or club, but to an ice cream shop. They squish themselves into the same side of a booth, wings brushing, ice cream melting. And something in Nico’s heart warms at the thought of a future with this man.  
-  
It doesn’t take long for Nico to fall head over heels for Will. Ice cream turns into dates that turn into laughing wildly on a playground at 3am. They’d attempted to play on the swings, but they couldn’t quite tuck their wings right after a few glasses of wine. So now they were laying in the grass, and Will’s trying to braid Nico’s hair.

“I love the stars,” Will says.

“Everyone likes stars.”

“So what do you like?”

“The sun,” Nico breathes. He’s never said it out loud, and it feels like more of a secret than anything else he’s ever said or thought or felt.

“Your wings,” Will says, nodding. “Make sense. I always thought it was some rebellious thing. Though you’re way too sweet to be rebellious.”

Nico huffs. “I can be rebellious.”

“Being yourself shouldn’t be a rebellion,” Will says softly. Nico waits for him to continue, holding his breath like that’ll keep the truth from spilling out. “Like we shouldn’t have to fight so hard to be ourselves. But it feels like everything we do is causes some big tidal wave.”

“What’s yours?”Will’s quiet for a moment. “I came out at fifteen, and my dad kicked me out of the house. I’d never even kissed a boy, but it just felt right saying those words. I think that’s why your music speaks to me. I always feel like I’m searching for something, too.”

Nico’s trying to wrap his mind around everything. Maybe it’s the wine, maybe it’s the rush of realizing that he’s in love, maybe it’s how Will’s fingers in his hair are lulling him to sleep.

“Do you think you’ll ever find what you’re looking for?” Nico whispers.

“I think so.”

Will moves his hands, and Nico almost whines until he feels WIll’s lips on his. And it’s not fireworks or magic or even elation. But relief like the sun coming out after a hard rain. Will’s lips are warm and taste like the cheap wine in a box they’d gotten at the convenience store down the block. His fingers find their way back into Nico’s hair, and everything feels like that sunrise the morning after his first heartbreak.  
-  
Their wedding is an entirely different affair. Like the sappy sweethearts they’ve become, they have their wedding at dawn. None of their guests complain, and if they do, Nico never hears it. He thought about painting his wings, but he wants the sun to color them instead. So he’d scrubbed every feather until he was sure they’d reflect every brilliant color the sun had.

He still wears black, but Will makes up for it in a pastel suit. His own wings are white, but his smile is more than bright enough. He’s already crying before the pastor can even say anything of significance, and Nico knows he’s not far behind.

He wishes his mother could be here to see this, the way that the sun rises and showers them in fire right as Nico slides the ring over Will’s finger and pulls him into a kiss before the pastor gives them permission. After all, it’s his wedding. He can kiss his husband all he wants, whenever he wants. Will seems to have the same idea because he draws his wings around them, and it’s heaven.

Their wings filter the light, everything around them becoming soft yellows and pinks and oranges. Not quite the fire of his childhood but maybe something better. When they pull away, the crowd has dispersed to the reception, and Nico has half an idea to just leave.

“I at least want some cake,” Will says, taking Nico’s hand. “After all, I didn’t pay that much money for a cake I’m not even going to eat.”

Nico laughs. “Okay, but I want to do something first.”

And Will trusts Nico to lead them away. He leads them to the roof of their new house, settling against the warm shingles. Will folds his wings around them, and Nico leans into his shoulder.

They can see their wedding guests from here, the reception in their backyard because they were too cheap to rent out a hall. Someone starts playing music, and Will gives a soft laugh.

“I know we don’t have a song, but I think it’s because every song reminds me of you.”

“You’re still such a sap,” Nico says, but he’s thinking the same thing.

The sun warms their faces, and Will gently nudges Nico. “I think we should join our party. Someone needs to cut that cake.”

Nico rolls his eyes, but the sun has risen. They have a ladder attached to the side of their house, and Will climbs down, his wings fluttering. He turns to help Nico, but Nico pauses. The house is only one story.

“Would you catch me?” he asks.

Will merely holds out his arms, so Nico jumps. He feels his wings catch air, and then Will’s arms are around him and Nico’s drowning in love. He thinks his mother would be proud of him, tucked safely into WIll’s arms, on their way to eat some delicious cake.

“All my love you to, Nico,” Will says, kissing his cheek.

“And all my love you to, my sunshine.”


	31. this is halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will celebrate Halloween with all the domestic fluff they can manange.

It was Nico’s favorite time of the year, and he had a whole list of activities planned. He already had all of the pumpkin-carving supplies laid out in the kitchen, and he was just waiting for Will to get home. He’d even washed the pumpkins and searched up designs. While Will was more skilled with small knives, he typically just carved silly faces. Nico, on the other hand, always tried to go all out.

This year, he wanted to carve a witchy cat stirring a potion. He’s not sure how it'll turn out, but he and Will didn’t lug five pumpkins up six flights of stairs for nothing.

“Someone’s ready,” Will says as he walks into the apartment. He’s still wearing his lab coat, and there’s a suspicious stain near the pocket. Nico studies it for a moment before hugging Will.

“So hurry up so we can start carving,” Nico says. Will kisses his cheek, heading down the hallway. Nico turns on some festive music and starts scooping out the guts. Will returns shortly, throwing some popcorn into the microwave before sitting beside Nico. He’s in an old sweatshirt and jeans, and Nico loves it.“What’cha got planned for this year?” Will asks.

“A witch cat,” Nico says. He scoops the last of the guts out, washing his hands before grabbing the popcorn and shoving a handful into his mouth. “You?”

“I’m thinking a panda,” Will says.

They work in silence, just the music and the sound of popcorn. They’re both focused. By the time Nico’s got his design sketched out, Will’s already carved a giant chunk out of his pumpkin. Nico thinks that if he didn’t know Will was a certified doctor with plenty of experience, he’d be very worried about Will overseeing his surgery. Whatever skill Will had learned, he did not use it to carve pumpkins.

“Isn’t he cute?” Will asks, turning his pumpkin around to show Nico.

It’s a large, grinning face with two fluffy ears and some choppy whiskers, but it’s cute.

“What’d you name him?”

“Reginald,” Will says. “Reggie for short.”

Nico doesn’t ask. He’s used to Will giving silly names to inanimate objects. Honestly, it was kind of cute. Will starts on another pumpkin while Nico finishes his first one. He has to take a small break to stretch his fingers and neck. Will gives him a short massage, and then he goes back to work.

“What seasoning do we want on the seeds?” Will asks.

Nico hums. “We could do some savory and the others sweet,” he says. “Because we probably have a ton of seeds. So maybe some with that balsamic vinegar and the others with cinnamon.”

Will nods, looking through Nico’s recipes before washing the seeds and setting them out to dry. Will’s eaten almost all of the popcorn by the time Nico finishes. He’s proud of his work, even if his fingers are cramping a little now. Will takes a picture of their three pumpkins together. They don’t really have anywhere to display them because they couldn’t leave them in the hallway for fear of getting stolen, and they didn’t have a windowsill big enough. So they usually ended up on the counter, and Nico was okay with that.

He washes his hands and finishes up washing the rest of the seeds. They had two pumpkins left that Will had hollowed out. Sometimes Nico baked with the pumpkin, and sometimes he got another idea. One year, he’d ended up painting the pumpkin. He’s sure he’ll figure it out.

For now, they needed to get ready for trick-or-treating.

They were a little too old (though not by Nico’s standards) to go and beg for candy, so they usually ended up handing out candy themselves. But this year, the community was hosting a scavenger hunt that promised candy. Will had seen the flyer and signed them up, and Nico wasn’t opposed to dressing up and getting candy.

With their jobs, they hadn’t really had a lot of time to think about costumes. So Nico was a vampire, and Will was going as a farmer. Not the most original, but dressing up was only part of the fun. The scavenger hunt started at the local park, and each group was given a map.

“We should have been pirates,” Will says. “That would've been cool.”

“And I have an eyepatch. We’ll just have to remember next year.”

“But you are a pretty cute vampire. I like the makeup, though I miss your curls.”

Nico had slicked his hair back, and while it felt annoying, it completed the costume. He’d opted out of the fake fangs only because they hurt his gums and jaw. But he’d drawn fangs on his face, so it looked okay. It wasn’t his best work, but that only left room for improvement.

“So where are we going first?” Nico asks.

“I think to the deli? Maybe to get some spookily delicious sandwiches?”

“You can’t just put spooky in front of everything,” Nico snorts.

“Says who? What would you say?”

Nico sighs. He doesn’t know. “I’ll think of one.”

Will hums, grinning. “I don’t doubt it, darlin.”

Nico blushes. While Will usually had an accent, he was purposefully making it stronger for his costume. Though Nico had argued with Will that it wasn’t really a costume since Will actually wore those clothes when he went back home.

“A sand-witch,” Nico says, pointing across the street.

“Well, it is a deli, Nico.”

“No, you dork. A sand. Witch.” Nico laughs. He loves puns. Will grins. They cross the street, holding out their pillowcases for candy. The man grins, slipping in a coupon to his deli.

“Happy Halloween, boys. Don’t forget to stop by later.”

Will tips his hat, and Nico unfolds the map to find their next destination. The playground. Nico grabs Will’s hand, practically skipping as they head down the street. It felt so nice just to be out with his boyfriend, even if they looked silly. They pass a few kids dressed up, too.

“Do you think they’d give us candy if we knocked on someone’s door?” Nico asks.

“They’d better. Those are simply the rules of Halloween. No age limit.”

“Maybe we can try on the way back.”

The playground stash was a little harder to find. Nico searched the slide while Will looked around the jungle gym. They probably looked a little silly climbing around the playground in their costumes.

“Found it!” Will says.

The bowl is discretely tucked away behind the steps, probably trying to avoid getting stolen by random passerby. Will holds up the candy.

Nico slides down the slide, rolling his eyes when Will catches him.

“Hey, baby. Or should I say old man?”

Nico wrinkles his nose. “No, you shouldn’t.”

Will laughs. “Alright. Baby, it is.” He kisses Nico’s nose, carefully avoiding Nico’s fangs.

“I think we have two more stops.”

“Cliche to end it at the cemetery,” Will says. “But, hey.”

“I think it’s the church beside the cemetery.”

“Well, the grocery store is first.”

Nico hasn’t entered a public location dressed up since he was thirteen, but he walks right into the grocery store without a care. No one really looks at them, and those that do simply smile. A couple of kids ogle and Nico feels kind of powerful.

“Oh, we should get bandaids while we’re here,” Will says.

“We’re on a scavenger hunt!”

“Yeah, but I know for sure we’re not getting out tomorrow to get them.”

Nico sighs. “Then we should get toilet paper, too. And I need more pasta.”

“Stay focused on the hunt!”

“You’re the one getting bandaids.”

“Which are very important to scavenger hunts. What if one of us falls?”

“Well, I’m already dead, so I guess it’d just be for you.”

Will snorts. “Well, I’d like to not die. So I’m getting bandaids.”

They end up getting a basket because even though it’s Halloween, no trip to the grocery store ended in just a few things. Luckily, they end up with a bag each, so it’s not a problem to carry around.“Trick or treat,” the cashier says, smiling. She gives them each a piece of candy and a coupon for milk.

“Does that count as our candy?” Will asks.

“I have no idea. Where do you even hide candy at a grocery store? And please don’t tell me they wanted us to buy our own.”

“Well, whatever we were supposed to do, we almost got free candy. So I’m happy about that.”

Nico nods. “Off to the church.”

The church parking lot was slowly filling with more people from the scavenger hunt, and Nico’s eyes widen when he sees that they’re handing out goodie bags. He grabs two for them, grinning when he sees how much chocolate is inside.

“Now, not all at once,” Will says. “I may not be a dentist, but I know that much candy isn’t good for you.”

“But it’s Halloween,” Nico whines.

“Halloween doesn’t keep you from tummy aches. The scariest thing of all.”

Nico rolls his eyes, opening up a chocolate bar. They head back towards their apartment, stopping at every lit house on the way. Most people just roll their eyes and give them a piece of candy. By the time they get back to the apartment, their feet are sore, and they’re full of candy.

“I think I just want to watch a movie and fall asleep,” Nico says.

“Probably should wash your face and hair first.”

Nico huffs, but he heads for the bathroom. A shower later, he’s feeling tired and happy. He snuggles close to Will on the couch, letting Will flip on a movie. It wasn’t going to be a scary movie, but that was okay. Nico doubts he’ll be awake for much longer.

Will rubs his back and kisses his hair, pulling a blanket over them.

“Happy Halloween, baby.”

“Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends, we made it! thank you so much for all of your lovely comments and support :) I had a lot of fun, so I hope you did, too! stay tuned for another fic sometime in the coming week from a prompt request :)
> 
> If you're still needing some Halloween festivities, head to @solangeloweek on tumblr and check out all of the amazing auctober 2020 work (or look into the auctober 2020 collection here on ao3)! and say a big thank you to the moderators and hosts of the event :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :) if there's a solangeloweek prompt that you'd like to see me do (or a prompt in general), please let me know!


End file.
